Quand les récompenses arriveront
by clarocque
Summary: Bella, une jeune adolescente abandonné, personne ne l'aime et ne lui parle. En allant vers Forks, où elle v chez son père, sa belle-mère et ses enfants, elle fait une joyeuse rencontre dans l'avion qui va lui apporter une grande aide.TOUS HUMAIN POV multi ABANDONNÉE pour le moment
1. Chapitre 1

**_Réécriture terminée_**

* * *

Chapitre 1

_Dimanche, 29 août 2007, veille de la rentrée scolaire à Forks_

Je me présente Isabelle Marie Swan, mieux connue sous le nom de Bella. J'ai 17 ans et je vis malheureusement depuis ce matin avec mon cher père à Forks qui n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier plus que ça, sa nouvelle femme, Maddison qui était plus que méchante avec moi, sa fille et son fils que je ne connaissais pas encore. Mais ils n'avaient pas eus le choix, je n'avais pas encore 18 ans et ma mère avait finalement décidé de me laisser là tandis qu'elle allait courir la galipote avec son nouveau et tout jeune mari Phil. Celui-ci avait dans la petite trentaine et ce pensait trop cool avec les jeunes. En fait, je l'avais toujours haïs, lui et sa manière de me voir comme une toute petite fille sans responsabilité. Ma mère n'était pas la plus enthousiaste au fait de me voir. Dès qu'elle posait le regard sur moi, elle regardait dans une autre direction avec le visage remplie de dégoût. Selon elle, je ressemblais trop à mon père et celui-ci lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Donc sa ne me dérangeait pas de devoir les quittés, ce qui me dérangeait plus, était le fait que je quittait deux personnes qui ne m'appréciaient pas beaucoup pour en retrouver quatre à qui je n'avais jamais dit un mot et qui ne m'avaient jamais appeler ni pris contact avec moi.

J'avais donc pris l'avion ce matin pour partir de Phoenix, l'endroit si chaud que j'aimais, mais où je n'avais pas d'amis pour Forks, l'état le plus pluvieux des Etats-Unis ou je n'avais pas d'amis là non plus. Mon premier vol s'était pas si mal passé si on ne comptait pas le fait que j'avais été assise aux côtés d'un gros qui avait le rhume et qui éternuait tout le temps. Mais j'avais pu faire la connaissance d'un garçon plutôt gentil qui était assis à mon côté. Nous avions tout de suite sympathisé, ce qui me surprit grandement, car habituellement, personne ne me parlait et je ne devenais pas facilement amie avec une autre personne. Il avait l'air plutôt réservé, mais il dégageait une confiance incroyable. Je ne pouvais faire d'autre que le croire sur parole. Il m'avait semblé encore plus sympathique dès que je m'étais assise à sa droite.

**«Bonjour !»** M'avait-il lancé.** «Je m'appelle… Jasper. Et tu es ?»**

**«Isabella, mais je préfère de loin Bella.»**

**«Alors, Bella, où vas-tu, si je peux me permettre.»**

Quand il parlait, c'est grand yeux de couleur grise pétillait de gaieté. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait la populaire manie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient ondulés et blond-doré, il avait les cheveux court, mais pas trop, laissant ses boucles tombées légèrement aux côtés de sa tête. Je pouvais dire qu'il était assez beau et il dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux, ce qui m'attirait vers lui.

**«Je vais habiter ,chez mon père, sa femme et ses enfants à Forks. Je ne les connais pas, mais ma mère ma planté là pour partir avec son nouveau mari. Je me suis donc vu obligé d'aller habiter là-bas. Et toi ?»**

**«Je vais aussi à Forks, on pourra faire le reste du voyage ensemble et peut-être se voir là-bas.»**

Je rêvais complètement ou quoi. Premièrement, je raconte ma petite vie ennuyeuse à un garçon que je ne connaissais même pas, lui révèle ou je vais, découvre qu'il va là lui aussi et il me fixe un rendez-vous. Pincez-moi, je rêve. Aucun gars à Phoenix n'avait vraiment pris la peine de me connaître, donc, je n'avais jamais pensé me ramassé un rendez-vous dès entrer dans l'avion, mais qu'en plus, le garçon avait l'air très gentil. Il remarqua alors mon air surpris et repris :

**«Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, tu sais. C'était… juste une… proposition.»**

**«Non, non !»** (Oups, dit un peu trop vite) **«Euh… ça me ferait plaisir de te revoir là-bas. Est-ce que je peux te demander, d'où est-ce que tu viens comme ça ?»**

**«Je reviens d'Albuquerque ou je faisais mes études avant, mais je m'ennuyais de ma sœur et de ma mère, alors j'ai décidé de retourner vivre avec eux. Car elle est marié depuis quelques temps a quelque d'autre. Donc je vais poursuivre mes études au lycée là-bas. Toi, vas-tu aller au lycée de Forks en première année ?»**

**«Oui, sûrement. On pourra ce voir là !»**

Je me surpris moi-même de mes paroles, sa compagnie avait été si agréable. Je crois qu'une amitié pourrait nous lié ce qui m'enchantait.

J'étais en ce moment en train de prendre mon deuxième vol avant de finalement arriver à Port Angeles où Charlie allait m'attendre. Je me surpris à encore être assise au côté de Jasper et j'étais ravi, ce garçon était la politesse incarné et d'une galanterie remarquable. Il avait pris mes bagages en plus des siens et m'avait très bien dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas les porter, trop lourd pour une jeune fille, selon lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est que la jeune fille, pratique la boxe ainsi que le karaté depuis déjà 4 ans. Une façon de me défouler que ma mère m'avait gentiment payé, tant qu'elle ne devait pas faire le transport et que le court durait longtemps.

Quand nous arrivâmes l'aéroport aux alentours de 15 heure , il pleuvait dehors, ce à quoi je m'attendais, j'avais bel et bien fait mon deuil du soleil. J'avais finalement eu la permission de Jasper de prendre mes bagages et je m'étais mis à cherché Charlie après avoir salué Jasper et fais la promesse de se revoir bientôt. Mais je ne croyais pas que je le reverrais aussi vite.

Quand j'avais finalement retrouvé mon «père», il parlait avec quelqu'un et quand je m'approchai, je vis enfin de qui il s'agissait.

**«Ah, Bella!» **me lança Charlie. **«Je te présente Jasper, le fils de Maddison, Jasper, je te présente ma fille.»**

Je restai bouche bée devant les présentations. Alors j'avais passé toute la matinée ainsi qu'une partie de l'après-midi avec mon demi-frère, sans le savoir. Et à voir sa face, lui non plus ne le savais pas.

**«Donc ton nom complet est Isabella Marie Swan»** commença-t-il. **«J'aurais du me douter que les circonstances étaient trop identiques. Alors me voilà ton demi-frère, au moins je n'aurai pas à endurer une fifille.**

C'était sur cette dernière parole que je m'étais enfin réveillé. Je lui lancé donc un léger coup sur l'épaule et nous partîmes à rire. Charlie était à nos côtés et semblait perdu. Selon lui, je n'étais pas supposé connaître Jasper, encore.

**«On a été ensemble durant presque tout le voyage, Char… papa.»**

On m'avait bien avertie que je devrais appeler Charlie, papa. Je vis son visage s'illuminé quand il comprit enfin.

**«Alors, content que vous vous entendez si bien, car j'ai le malheur de vous dire que vous devrez partager une chambre à deux. Notre maison n'est pas trop grande et Rosalie a tellement pleurniché pour ne pas devoir dormir dans la même chambre que toi, Jasper. Que ta mère lui à finalement laissé la chambre à elle tout seule. Vous devrez donc cohabiter et ne pas vous entretuée.»**

Je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir devant ça, être content parce que je partagerais ma chambre avec un ami, ou être enragé et dégoûté, car c'est un gars. Je choisi donc la première option et demander ce que Jasper en pensait. Je me sentie tout de suite rassurée quand il affirma être capable d'être gentleman et que ça e le dérangeait vraiment pas de devoir dormir dans la même chambre. Je devra donc prendre son de ne pas top m'étaler partout et de ne pas laissé traîner mes affaires personnelles, bien que j'accorde déjà ma confiance en le blond.

Mon père nous ramena donc chez lui dans sa voiture de patrouille où j'appris que la fameuse Rosalie était la sœur jumelle de Jasper, mais qu'il ne fallait pas la prendre trop au sérieux et que lui-même ne croyait pas encore au fait qu'ils soient frères jumeaux tellement ils sont différents. Lui était calme et posé, tandis qu'elle était énervante et orgueilleuse. Mais il me garanti que quand on la connaissais, elle était une amour.

J'essayai quand même de voir le bon côté des choses. Je verrais Jasper tous les jours, nous pourrions devenir de grands amis, nous pourrions apprendre à nous connaître et je ne serais pas seule à la rentrée scolaire. Mais d'un autre côté, cela voulait sous-entendre que je ne pourrais sortir avec lui et ne pourrait dormir en sous-vêtement comme je le faisais toujours avant.

Nous parlions encore quand Charlie nous interrompis pour nous dire que nous étions arrivé. Ni Jasper ni moi n'étions déjà venu dans cette maison. Elle était assez petite, une cave, un rez-de-chaussée, et un étage du haut où se tenait la salle de bain, ainsi que 2 chambres, attends... 2 chambres ?

**«2 chambres, mais où Jasper et moi allons nous dormir alors ?» **demandais-je à mon père avant que nous n'entrions.

**«Dans la cave, nous avons tout installé pour vous recevoir tous les deux, ça vous fera plus de place.» **termina Charlie en nous faisant entré.

**«Jasper !» **s'écria aussitôt celle que je découvris comme Rosalie. **«Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Oh, et toi, c'est sûrement Isabella.» **Dicta-t-elle un air de dégoût sur le visage.

**«Oui c'est moi, ravie de te rencontrer enfin.»**

**«Ouais, c'est ça.»** Répliqua-t-elle amer.

Du calme Bella, Jasper t'avait bien avertie qu'elle était comme ça au début et que ça allait s'arranger avec le temps.

**«Rosalie, calme-toi. Bella ne t'a rien fait, apprends à la connaître avant de la jugé. Elle est très gentille.»**

Je vis alors à quoi ressemblais la sœur jumelle de Jasper. Elle était aussi grande que lui, avait les mêmes cheveux blonds-dorés, bouclés qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait de grands yeux gris, comme son jumeau. Elle était habillé avait classe, mais aussi provocation. Sa jupe très courte laissait paraître ses longues jambes parfaites. Elle était très belle, autant que son frère.

**«Bonjour, Isabella.»** me lança sèchement Maddison, apparemment, elle n'a pas changé d'un poil celle-là.

**«Bella»** répliquais-je à mon habitude.

**«Jeune fille, sache qu'on ne réplique pas à sa mère. Rosalie ! Amène Jasper et «Bella» dans la cave et montre-leur les lieux.»**

Elle avait prononcé mon nom avec une amertume flagrante, que Jasper remarqua, vu qu'il me lança un regard voulant dire «Désoler». Pendant ce temps-là, Charlie n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce et avait laisser sa femme me critiquer comme elle voulait. Apparemment, tout n'allait pas être si facile cette année.

Je suivis donc Jasper et Rosalie vers la cave. Dans la cuisine, derrière une porte que je croyais être un garde-manger, se révélait un escalier étroit par où il fallait absolument passé pour être rendu. Chose qui ne serait pas facile vu ma maladresse, mais je commençais à être de moins en moins gauchère. Je regardai l'escalier en core une fois et ne vis pas comment nous pourrions passer avec nos bagages tellement s'était étroit.

**«Bella,»** me lança Jasper, **«lance-moi les bagages un par un, je vais les attraper en bas.»**

Celui-ci était rendu quand j'avais lancé la première valise.

**«Woooww ! Bella, tu as mis quoi dans tes valises, des pierres?»**

**«Non»,** répondis-je, **«seulement mes affaires personnelles, mes vêtements sont dans l'autre.»**

J'avais donc lancé ma deuxième valise et ma troisième, après je m'attaquai au deux valises de Jasper, celles-ci étaient plus lourdes que les miennes et il critiquai les mienne après. Qu'avait-il mis dedans ? Je lui avais lancé et il n'avait pas démontré trop de difficulté à les attraper, il cache sûrement plusieurs muscles sous son chandail! Dès la dernière valise lancé, j'avais à mon tour descendu sans pour autant oublier de m'enfarger les pieds dans l'avant avant-avant-dernière marche. Heureusement, il était encore en bas et il m'avait attrapé avant que je m'écrase au sol, à ses pieds. J'étais encore dans ses bras, que je confirmai musclé, quand il m'avait demandé :

**«Bella, ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ?»**

**«Non, merci beaucoup. Je crois que ta présence en bas des escaliers va maintenant être obligatoire quand je descends les marches. Je peux me relever maintenant,»** lui avais-je lancé quand je remarquai qu'il ne m'avait pas encore remis sur mes deux pieds gauches.

**«Euh, oui, désolé.»**

Il m'avait remis debout et je remarquai que Rosalie essayait d'étouffer un rire. Jasper lui lança un regard noir et elle se calma aussitôt.

**«Bon, bien, suivez-moi. »**

Le sous-sol était formé de deux pièces, la première était une petite salle de bain, la deuxième est la plus grande qui contenait la chambre de Jasper, la mienne, un salon avec une télévision, des bibliothèques et un grand espace au milieu. En descendants des escaliers, à la gauche, il y avait la salle de bain qui contenait, une toilette, un lavabo, une douche et deux armoires différentes. À la droite, reposait un lit double recouvert d'une couette bleu marin, que Rosalie désigna comme le miens. À côté du lit, il y avait une petite table de chevet avec une lampe pour pouvoir lire, parfait. De l'autre côté du lit, contre le mur, reposait une grande bibliothèque encore vide ou je pourrais installer tout mes livre et CD. Juste à côté, une commode en bois de cerisier. La partie de la chambre de Jasper était à peu près la même chose, mais dans le coin gauche, en face de la salle de bain. Tout était installer pareil et de même couleur, sauf pour les draps de son lit qui, lui, était vert paon. Et finalement, dans le coin droit, en face de mon lit, reposait deux fauteuils, un de couleur noir, et l'autre blanc et devant il y avait une modeste petite télévision et un lecteur DVD. Tout étais simple, mais bien fait. Le sol était recouvert de prolare en semblant de bois et les mur avait été peinturer, bleu clair.

Rosalie remonta en haut et Jasper et moi commençâmes à défaire nos valises. Il s'avérait que ce qui pesait si lourd dans sa valise était en fait une collection de livre sur l'histoire. Sûrement sa matière préférée.

**«Tu aimes l'histoire ?»**

**«Oui, tout ce qui c'est passé dans le temps, les guerres, les grandes inventions et tout le tralala me passionne. Pourquoi ?»**

**«Oh, pour rien, j'avais juste remarqué que tu avais beaucoup de livres sur le sujet. Pourras-tu m'aider de temps en temps, ce n'est pas la matière dans laquelle j'excelle. »**

**«Oui, bien sûr. Je t'aiderai quand tu en manifesteras le besoin.»**

**«Merci»**, terminais-je, contente d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à monter mes notes dans cette matière.

Je continuai donc à ranger mes livres, mon linges et tout le reste dans la commode, ou l'armoire. Dans la salle de bain, nous décidâmes que j'aurai l'armoire de gauche et lui, celle de droite. Les armoires étaient assez grandes à elle seule et je n'avais même pas assez de produits pour la remplir, Jasper aussi, d'ailleurs.

**«Tu n'as pas de maquillage,» **s'étonna-t-il.

**«Non, moi tout ce qui est produits de beauté, crème et tout ce qui va avec ne m'attire pas plus que ça. Je préfère rester au naturel,» **terminais-je avant de lui lancé un regard, il me regardait avec des yeux ronds. **«Quoi ?»**

**«Oh, désoler, y a rien, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais vraiment rencontrer une fille qui ne met pas de produit de beauté. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne connaissais que Rosalie comme fille et elle fait tout pour se mettre en valeur et attirer les regards.»**

**«Tu n'avais jamais connue d'autres filles que ta sœur, avant moi ?»** Demandais-je surpris que personne n'est remarquer sa beauté naturel et ses yeux profonds qui cachaient une douleur refoulée.

**«Bien, oui, une seule. Mais elle et son frère on du déménager quand leur père à reçu une offre de travail à l'autre bout du monde. Elle et son frère ont du suivre, j'ai donc perdu mon meilleur ami et ma petite amie. Je n'ai pas pu garder contact avec eux, le numéro qu'il m'avait laissé n'était pas le bon et il n'avait pas d'adresses hotmail. Sa fait maintenant 4 ans que je ne leur ai pas parler. Je m'ennuie beaucoup d'eux, mais j'ai eu beau le chercher partout, essayer de reprendre contact, tous mes essaies ont lamentablement échoués. Je n'avais jamais parler à personne d'autre de ma relation avec elle, même pas avec son frère ou même ma sœur et là, je remarque que je viens de tout te dire. C'est étrange j'ai l'impression que je peux tout te dire alors qu'on se connaît depuis seulement quelques heures.»**

C'était donc sa la douleur dans ses yeux. La perte de ceux qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, il avait perdu les personnes qu'il aimait. Mais en plus, lui aussi avait remarquer la facilité de parole qui existait entre nous deux.

**«Oui, j'ai remarquer moi aussi qu'il est facile de tout te dire, de mes plus grands secrets à mes humiliations. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais encore, de savoir que je peux tout te révéler comme ça. Oups ! Je crois que je n'aurais pas du dire ça à voix haute, tu es mieux de ne pas en profiter.»**

**«Loin de moi l'idée de tout te faire révéler ce que tu e veux pas me dire, mais à voir ça, nous pourrons devenir de grand amis.»**

**«Ouais !»** Dis-je.

**«Hey, Bella, tu crois qu'on pourrait demander à avoir une table au milieu, j'ai un ordi portable, mais je ne vois pas ou je pourrais me mettre pour travailler dessus.»**

**«Je crois que tu ferais mieux de le demander, ta mère n'a pas l'air de trop m'apprécier et mon père se fiche de se que je dit, alors…»**

**«Euh, ouais, c'est vrai, je ferais mieux de le demander. Désoler pour le comportement de ma mère, je n'y peux rien, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est comme ça avec toi. Encore désoler que tu dois endurer sa. J'essaierai de lui en parler.»**

**«Oh non, C'est pas grave, n'en parle pas à ta mère. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une chicane se déclare entre vous deux à cause de moi. Je ferai avec, je suis habitué que personne ne me parler et qu'ils réagissent comme des sauvages avec moi. Ça toujours été comme ça.»**

**«Quoi? Comment ça ? Tu n'avais pas d'amis avant? Ta mère était méchante avec toi ? »**

**«Bien, en fait….»**

**«Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire»**, se contraignit-il, mais j'avais vraiment envie de tout lui raconter.

**«Non, c'est correct. En fait, ma mère se foutait de moi, car je lui rappelais trop Charlie, de mauvais souvenir. Phil, son nouveau mari, ne me crois jamais et pense que je suis une gosse de 5 ans. Là-bas, à Phoenix, je n'avais pas d'amis, personne ne m'approchait, c'était comme si j'avais la peste. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'amis stables ni de petit copain, ni rien de rapprochant. Seulement les professeurs me parlaient et c'était pour me conseiller de parler avec un psy. Ce que je n'ai jamais accepter. Je ne suis pas folle, mais je commençais à le croire avec toutes ces personnes qui n'arrêtait pas de me le dire, fais que je me suis dis que quand ma mère serait finalement partie avec Phil, j'essaierai de recommencer ma vie de nouveau, une fois rendue à Forks et grâce à toi, je vais sûrement pouvoir recommencer ma vie. J'étais complètement abasourdie quand tu as commencé à me parler dans l'avion, personne ne l'avais encore jamais fait et puis tu m'as écouté raconté ma petite vie plate. J'ai vraiment apprécier et voilà que je me retrouve dans une famille où une personne sur 4 est gentille avec moi. Je t'en suis reconnaissante, je crois que sa va être grâce à toi que je vais passer à travers cette première année.»**

Je venais de lui raconter tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et je me sentais beaucoup plus légère. Il ne m'avait pas interrompu, pas dis de commentaires déplacés, il m'avait seulement écouté et semblait comprendre ce qui ce passait.

**«Wow, ça en fait des choses sur le cœur. Je te comprend complètement, je sais que la vie peux être compliqué. Je n'avais jamais parler à quelqu'un d'autre après que mes meilleurs amis soient déménager, sauf toi, tu avais ce petit quelque chose qui me disait qu'il fallait que je te parle et que tout ce passerait bien. Et j'ai écouté ce petit quelque chose et voilà ou sa nous a menés. Je suis content de te connaître et je suis content d'être celui qui va t'aider à passer cette année dans le bonheur. Je m'engage à t'aider et à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'amuser et te faire rire.»**

J'étais émue. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et il semblait comprendre pourquoi je ne disais rien. Aucun mot n'était assez grand pour exprimer ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Il m'avait tout de suite cerné et il avait déclaré m'aider cette année. J'avais enfin un ami sur lequel je pourrais compter. Je fis ensuite quelque chose que je ne me pensais pas capable. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi en le remerciant, mais ce qui me surprit encore plus c'est qu'il ne me repoussait pas, au contraire, il me serrait lui aussi dans ses bras et me remerciais lui aussi.

Cette année sera beaucoup plus facile avec un ami comme Jasper.

* * *

_Bon, voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu... Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions, mais dans les prochains, vous pouvez être sûr d'avoir de belles surprises._

_Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Chapitre corrigé par **minipouce20 **! Merci beaucoup pour tout tes efforts !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Réécriture terminée**_

_ Bonne Lecture ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review !

* * *

_

Chapitre 2

Point de vue de Jasper

_Suite de dimanche, 29 août 2007, veille de la rentrée scolaire et arrivé de Jasper et Bella à Forks_

Bella et moi avions passez le reste de de l'après-midi ensemble à défaire nos bagages et à parler de tout et de rien. Elle était d'une conversation effarante et très facile. Elle me parlait comme si on se connaissait depuis très longtemps, elle avait une sorte de confiance envers moi et j'avais la même envers elle. Elle dégageait quelque chose qui me poussait à lui parler, à la regarder faire, à la protéger. Elle m'avait appris avoir toujours été maladroite, mais qu'elle était capable de faire des sports de force comme le karaté ou la boxe. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle en soit capable, mais je lui avais demandé pourquoi ces sports. Elle m'avait répondu que la seule fois qu'un gars l'avait approché, il voulait la violé, mais un des gars dans sa classe de biologie, lui, était arrivé juste attend pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Le violeur s'était vite retrouver à l'hôpital, il était plutôt amoché. Elle m'avait aussi appris que le garçon en question s'appelait Emmett Wilson, je tiquai à ce nom, mais rien ne sert de gâché la surprise, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis cette fameuse soirée car il avait déménagé. C'est impressionnant le nombre de catastrophes que cette fille avait provoquées et endurées, malheureusement, c'est beaucoup trop pour une seule personne. Mais je comptais l'aider à oublier le passé et à vivre dans le présent.

Le souper (ou dîner pour les français) avait été préparée par ma mère qui nous avait cuisiné des nouilles alfredo. Elle avait ordonné à Bella de mettre la table et n'avait pas voulu que personne ne l'aide, mais j'avais été l'aider de toute manière, après tout, je me suis fais le serment de l'aider. Ma mère m'avait légèrement gonder, mais n'avait rien dit de plus. Si je n'avais pas aidé Bella, j'étais presque sûr que ma mère aurait cherché un petit défaut à la table que Bella avait mise. Ma mère m'avait toujours paru gentille et aimable, mais maintenant, je ne la voyais plus comme une mère modèle, douce et aimante, non. Et c'est pour cela que je n'avais pas lâcher la main de Bella une seule fois durant le repas. Elle avait eu l'air surprise au début et quand j'avais décidé de l'enlever pour pas qu'elle se sente mal, elle m'avait serré la main plus fort et nous avions donc manger main dans la main, bien sûr, nous avions caché ce geste en dessous de la table, car je n'aurais pas voulu voir la réaction de ma mère.

Ma mère lui avait ensuite ordonné de défaire la table, je ne comprenais pas la haine que ma mère y portais, mais encore une fois, j'aidai Bella dans sa corvée pendant que son ingrat de père allait s'installer dans son fauteuil. Bella avait ensuite décidée de laver ;a vaisselle pour que nos parents ne soient pas sûr son dos et quand j'avais voulu aller l'aider, je mettais approcher par derrière. Je n'avais pas penser que je la surprendrais et qu'elle échaperait une assiette dans l'évier. Ma mère avais alors accouru pour voir qui avait causer ce son.

**«Qui a échappé une assiette ? Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore ?»**

Ma mère n'était pas encore arrivée que déjà elle accusait Bella.

**«Ce n'est pas Bella, c'est moi qui ai échappé l'assiette dans l'évier, elle n'est pas cassée. Désoler»**, m'accusais-je.

Je savais que ma mère ne me chialerait pas. Elle avait donc acquiescé et elle était retournée auprès de son cher mari.

**«Pourquoi as-tu dis que c'était toi ?»**

**«Je savais que ma mère ne dirais rien et je suis sûr que si elle avait su que tu l'avais fait tombé, elle t'aurais fais vivre un mauvais quart d'heure. Pourtant, je ne comprends pas, ma mère avait toujours été aimante avec moi et ma sœur. Elle l'est toujours, mais pourquoi pas avec toi ?»** Dis-je.

**«Ne te vexe pas, mais je crois que ta mère est du genre à aimée seulement ses enfants. Pas ceux des autres, surtout quand ils rappliquent et s'imposent, je la dérange sûrement dans sa petite routine.»**

**«Peut-être, je n'y avais pas encore pensée. Si ça ne dérange pas, je vais m'accuser pour les petits accident que tu causes.» **Lui souris-je.

**«Bof, je suis habituée de me faire punir.» **Termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Nous avons alors lavé le reste de la vaisselle sans un mot et je lui avais proposé de descendre au sous-sol, car je savais bien que ma mère n'irais pas dans une cave. Trop sale, sûrement. Elle accepta tout de suite. Je saluai alors ma petite famille et annonçai que Bella et moi allions être dans le sous-sol tout le reste de la soirée.

Nous n'avions plus parler du comportement de ma mère du reste de la journée, pas besoin de gâché ce moment. Nous avions donc décidé de regarder «Maman j'ai raté l'avion» qui passait une 50e fois à la télévision. Elle m'avait dit ne pas connaître ce classique, car elle n'avait pas de télé dans son ancienne chambre et qu'à 19h30 elle devait être dans sa chambre et ne plus en sortir. Je ne voyais pas comment sa famille avait fait pour la maltraité comme ça. Après tout, elle était serviable, drôle (quand on prenait le temps de la connaître), elle avait un certain charme qui la rendait assez belle. Si elle n'avait pas été ma demie, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu résister à son charme, mais j'aimais bien le fait d'être son demi-frère, je serais donc toujours là pour elle.

Autour des 21h, ma mère ouvrit la porte de la cave.

**«Isabella, il est l'heure que tu te couches !»**

Elle avait ensuite refermée la porte de la cave et Bella se leva pour se préparer à se couché. 21 heures ! Ma mère ne m'avait jamais dit de me coucher à cette heure là et encore, elle ne l'avait ordonné qu'à la jeune fille.

**«Tu n'es pas obligé de te couché, elle ne descendra pas vérifier et puis, il n'est pas si tard que ça, nous pourrions encore parler.»**

**«Désoler, mais je crois que je ferais mieux de l'écouter si je ne veux pas plus de problèmes.»**

Elle avait donc pris son pyjama et étais rentré dans la salle de bain. Je l'entendis ouvrir le robinet de la douche. Je décidai donc de prendre ma douche ensuite et de me couché pour être solidaire à ma sœur, mon amie. Elle sortie de la douche 20 minutes plus tard et ses cheveux étaient mouillés et pendaient dans son dos. Elle avait les joues rosies par la chaleur. Quand elle remarqua que je la détaillais, elle devint légèrement plus rouge et elle me souhaita bonne nuit avant de se coucher dans ses draps bleus. Je rentrai alors et parti l'eau de la douche.

J'aimais prendre des douches chaudes et chantés en dessous d'elle. C'était devenu un réflexe, la douche égalait le chant. J'étais même devenu doué selon Rosalie. Je rentrai donc dans la douche et commençai à chanter «Le ciel se mari avec la mer», je sais, c'est une chanson de fille, mais les paroles étaient très profondes. Elles montraient ce que j'attendais encore dans la vie, l'amour. Pas l'amour fraternelle, non, le vrai amour, comme le coup de foudre. Il m'était arrivé il y a de cela longtemps, mais depuis ce temps, elle m'avait sûrement oublier. Prononcé son nom me faisait encore trop mal. Je sortis après 10 minutes et me séchai complètement, je remarquai que j'avais oublié d'apporter mon bas de pyjama, je mis donc la serviette autour de ma taille et sorti de la salle de bain, la tête de Bella était enfouit dans les couvertures, elle devait sûrement dormir. J'empoignai alors mon pantalon et me redirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je l'enfilai et ressorti quand j'entendis :

**«Tu chantes très bien, tu sais.»**

**«Heu, merci. »**

Alors Bella ne dormait pas vraiment, elle m'avait entendu chanté et elle m'avait sûrement vu sortir de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette.

**«Je croyais que tu dormais, au sinon je ne serais pas sorti comme ça de la salle de bain… j'avais oublier mon… pyjama.»**

**«Oh, non, c'est correct, je ne t'ai pas vraiment regarder, il faut bien que je te laisse un peu d'intimité. Bon bien, bonne nuit Jazz.»**

**«Bonne nuit Bel !»**

Je souris à l'entente de ces surnoms et elle aussi, elle se retourna alors pour finalement s'endormir. Je m'étais installer dans mon lit depuis un certain moment, mais la fatigue ne venait pas. J'entendis alors Bella bouger et grogner, peut-être disait-elle des mots.

**«Bella… Bella… est-ce que tu dors, est-ce que ça va ?»**

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais gigotait de plus en plus et gémissait. Je me levai pour voir ce qu'elle avait.

**«Bella, Bella, ça va, calme-toi, je suis là.»**

**«Jasper…»**

Elle avait dis mon nom et elle s'était calmé, elle l'avait dis en dormant... Peut-être l'avais-je apaisé ? Vu qu'elle dormait, maintenant, calmée, je me levai de son lit où je m'étais assis. Dès que je me fut éloigné de quelques pas, elle recommença à gémir et se tortiller. Je me rapprochai et elle se calma à nouveau. C'était moi qui faisais ça. Je reparti, juste pour tester et me rapprochai. Ça faisait toujours pareille, je partais, elle gémissait et faisait des cauchemars, je me rapprochais, elle se calmait et dormait paisiblement. Il faudrait que je lui en parle, je décidai donc de dormir dans son lit, à ses côtés. Si je m'en allais, elle allait mal dormir et moi aussi par la même occasion, si j'étais parti j'aurais du endurer ses pleurs toute la nuit. Je m'installai donc à sa droite et m'endormis rapidement, sa présence était très apaisante.

_Lundi, 30 août 2007, jour de la rentrée scolaire_

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par une main fraîche sur mon front.

**«Ummm…»**

**«Jasper, réveille, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?»**

Ce fut en entendant ces paroles que je me réveillais pour de vrai, c'est vrai, j'avais été rejoindre Bella, car elle pleurait en silence dans son sommeil. Je m'étais dit que je quitterais son lit avant qu'elle ne se réveille, mais j'avais complètement oublié.

**«Jazz»**, répéta-t-elle, **«que fais-tu dans mon lit ?»**

**«C'est à cause d'hier soir»**, répondis-je, elle me fixa avec de grands yeux.

**«Hier ?»**

**«Oui, quand tu t'es endormies, aux alentours des 22h10 tu t'es mise à pleurer et à gémir. Tu as dis mon nom et je suis venue te voir. Dès que je me fus rapproché. Tu as arrêter de gémir et tu t'es calmé. J'avais donc décidé de retourné à mon lit, mais dès que je m'étais éloignée, tu avais recommencer à pleurer et à dire mon nom. J'ai finalement décidé de rester dormir avec toi, parce qu'au sinon, aucun de nous deux auraient bien dormi. Ça te dérange pas, hein ?»**

**«Euh, non, désoler de t'avoir empêcher de dormir, je ne voulais pas.»**

**«Oh, j'ai finalement bien dormi, au début je n'arrivais pas à dormir dans mon lit, mais dès que j'ai été proche de toi, je me suis détendu et j'ai pu m'endormir. On dirait qu'on s'apaise mutuellement, bizarre.»**

**«Ouais, très bizarre. On dirait que nos corps avaient été crée pour ce compléter et être là l'un pour l'autre.»**

Elle avait finalement dis les mots que je pensais et j'étais content de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à penser ça. Effectivement, nos corps semblait se complété et j'avais déjà l'impression que l'on serait tout le temps là l'un pour l'autre. Et j'étais plus que content de savoir qu'il y avait une forte amitié entre nous, déjà.

**«Tout est allée tellement vite, je ne croyais pas qu'en un jour je trouverais ma meilleure amie, si tu veux l'être.»** J'avais l'impression d'être un jeune de 8 ans.

**«Oh ! Oui bien sûr !»** Rit-elle doucement. **«Ma vie viens de recommencer sur un meilleur chemin grâce à toi, je ne verrais pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être mon meilleur ami. Ça me fait bizarre de dire ces mots, ça fait trop longtemps que je les ais dit. Je suis tellement heureuse, seras-tu là pour moi ?»**

**«Mais bien sûr, je ne croyais jamais redire ces mots, meilleure amie. Et je t'annonce solennellement que tu es ma toute première meilleure amie et aussi que si nous ne voulons pas être en retard à ce premier jour de cours, nous devrions aller nous préparer. Tu passes à la salle de bain en premier ?»**

**«Non, non vas-y Jazz, pendant ce temps-là, je vais m'habiller ici, je passerai me brosser les cheveux après toi.»**

Je venais juste de remarquer qu'elle avait les cheveux en bataille, ça lui donnait un petit air sexy qui aurait fais fondre n'importe quel gars, sauf moi.

**«Très sexy, tes cheveux,»** lançais-je.

**«Toi aussi»,** répliqua-t-elle en rougissant et en riant un peu.

Elle se leva ensuite et me poussa dans la salle de bain sans que j'aille pris mes affaires.

**«Hey, je n'ai même pas pris mes vêtements !»**

Elle me laissa donc aller chercher mes vêtements et retournai dans la salle de bain. C'est lorsque je me vis dans le miroir que je compris sa réplique, j'avais tous les cheveux dans les airs et emmêlés comme de gros nids d'oiseaux. Je pouffai de rire et entendis Bella me demander pourquoi je riais tout seul comme un idiot, je lui répondis que je venais de voir ma tête dans le miroir et elle se mit à rire avec moi. J'essayai de me dépêcher à démêler mes cheveux, de me parfumer (eh, oui, je me parfum) et de faire tous mes petits soins du matin quotidiens. Quand je fus fin prêt je sortis de la salle de bain et tombai nez à nez avec Bella qui attendait son tour. Et comme tout le monde, nous essayâmes de passer l'un à côté de l'autre, mais nous tassions du même côté, je la pris finalement par les bras pour la faire pivoter dans le bon sens. Nous rîmes un peu du ridicule de la scène qui venait de se passer avant que Bella n'entre dans la salle de bain, pour se préparer elle aussi.

**«Attends-moi, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas devoir monter toute seule»**, me lança-t-elle de la salle de bain.

**«C'est sûr et certain, je t'attends juste là.»**

C'est ce que je fis, je l'attendis assis dans l'une des chaises devant la table qu'hier j'avais quémander à ma mère, elle avait aussitôt envoyé Charlie en acheter une avec deux chaises. La table avait été mise au milieu de la cave et reposait déjà mon ordinateur portable dessus. J'avais donner la permission à Bella d'y aller aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait, mais elle m'avait dis n'avoir été sur l'ordinateur qu'à son ancienne école et qu'elle n'était pas vraiment douée avec ce genre «d'engin».

Après 5 minutes d'attente, Bella sorti de la salle de bain avec un jean bleu marin et un haut bleu pâle qui allait à merveille avec son teint. Elle avait réussi à dompter ses cheveux en un chignon d'où tombait quelques mèches de cheveux.

**«Le bleu te va à ravir»**, lui lançais-je avant qu'elle ne rougisse jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. **«Allons déjeuner»** (ou petit-déjeuner, pour les français).

Nous montâmes alors les escaliers, elle devant moi, en cas qu'elle trébuche et que je n'ailles à la rattraper. Elle monta les marches avec précision et lenteur, mais au moins, elle n'avait pas tombé.

**«Bravo !»** Lui dis-je. **«Tu as réussis à monter les escaliers.»**

Elle me lança un coup de poing sur l'épaule qui m'avait quand même été assez douloureux, mais je ne l'admettrais jamais. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc dans la cuisine ou Rosalie mangeait un bol de _Froot Loop_.

Hier, avant de me couché, j'étais remonté en haut, aller parler à Rosalie qui se manucurait les ongles d'orteils dans sa chambre. Je me rappelais très bien cette conversation.

_Je cognai à la porte dans l'espoir de parler à Rosalie de son ton sec avec Bella._

_«Oui, entre Jasper.»_

_J'entrai donc dans la chambre qui empestais le vernis. J'allai m'asseoir sur son lit où elle me faisait signe de la rejoindre._

_«Je sais de quoi tu vas me parler», se lança-t-elle. «J'ai bien vu votre petit jeu de main sous la table, tu sais que c'est notre demi-sœur. Tu ne pourras malheureusement rien faire avec elle.»_

_«Tu as touché juste sur 1 point. Oui je suis venu te parler de Bella, mais pas pour ce que tu penses. Je sais très bien que c'est notre demi-sœur et que je ne pourrai rien faire de spéciale avec elle. Ça m'est égale, une amitié me convient. Et je tiens beaucoup à elle. Je sais que sa ne fais qu'un jour que je la connais, mais nous avons beaucoup parler et je l'apprécie vraiment et j'ai besoin d'elle comme elle à besoin de moi. Tu sais qu'il y a quelques années, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et ma petite amie, mais je vois en elle celle qui pourrait m'aider à passer au travers ça. Et elle aussi à besoin de moi, elle n'a jamais eu vraiment d'ami, sa mère et son beau-père ne l'apprécie pas, elle n'ait pas très bonne pour se faire des connaissance, mais quand on prend le temps de la connaître, on voit qu'elle peu être incroyable. Elle a beaucoup de difficulté à passer au travers de tout ce qui c'est passé dans sa vie et je me suis promis de l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie le passé. Mais déjà que son père la renie et que notre mère ne l'apprécie pas, j'aimerais que tu fasses ton possible pour être sympathique avec elle. Elle a vraiment besoin de moi et moi d'elle, aide-moi s'il te plaît.»_

_«Okay, Jazz, je vais faire de mon possible pour être gentille. Je crois que je pourrais même essayer d'être son amie moi aussi. Je sais qu'elle a vécue quelque chose de compliqué, sa se voit dans son regard. Et je peux voir dans le tiens que tu tiens beaucoup à elle et je ferai tout mon possible pour être sa deuxième confidente. Aller, va dormir, je sens que cette journée à été très épuisante pour toi. Tu as besoin de te reposer.»_

_«Merci», lui avais-je lancé avant de sortir de sa chambre._

Quand ma sœur le voulait, elle pouvait être très compréhensive. J'étais content d'être aller la voir la nuit passé, elle allait être gentille avec Bella et c'est tout ce que j'espérais.

«Bonjour Jazz, bonjour Bella», lança-t-elle courtoise.

«Bon matin, Rose», répondis-je.

«Euh… Bonjour Rosalie, contente de te voir si heureuse ce matin», répondit Bella qui avait l'air surprise de la soudaine complicité que Rosalie avec adopté pour elle.

Bella et moi allâmes donc vers le garde-manger, à la recherche de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Je trouvai des _Corn Flakes_ et Bella des _Reese Puff_, nous allions donc tous déjeuner céréales.

Pendant le déjeuner, Rosalie nous appris que nos deux parents partaient tous les matins de semaines de bonne heure, ce qui valut à Bella et à moi un soupir de soulagement. Nous parlâmes de notre excitation tant qu'à nos cours prochains et aux prochains élèves. Rosalie était arrivé à cette maison il y a de cela une semaine, mais n'avait rencontrer personne, mais elle avait déjà trouvé son grand amour dans un lycée et elle était toujours en couple avec celui-ci, leur amour était tellement fort qu'il avait déménager ici pour suivre sa copine. Mais Bella et moi n'attendions rien de spéciale du lycée à part le fait que notre amitié reste solide. À la fin du repas, je me levai et ramassai les bols de mes deux sœurs, ce qui me valut des remerciements. Rosalie se leva alors et demanda à Bella de la suivre dans sa chambre pendant que moi je devais aller chercher nos sac d'école dans la cave. Je me demandais bien ce que Rosalie voulait à Bella.

_

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par** minipouce20 **! Tu fais un boulot d'enfer ! Merci !_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Réécriture terminée**

_Une petite mise au point, je me fais souvent demandé si je vais faire un Jella (Jasper/Bella) je peux donc vous affirmer que je ne sais pas vraiment dans quelle direction va aller cette fic, j'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête (même le plus bizarre). Je sais que je risque de décevoir beaucoup de personnes, mais ma fic ne sera sûrement pas une Bella/Jasper, car ceux-ci son frère et sœur, mais lisez ce chapitre et vous serez ravies !_

_Oui, je sais, j'ai plein d'idées tordues !_

_Merci pour tout les reviews, en passant ! Ça fait plaisir ! Bonne Lecture !  


* * *

_

Chapitre 3

Point de vue de Bella

_Toujours lundi, 30 août 2007, jour de la rentrée scolaire_

Rosalie m'avait demandé il y a quelques minutes de la suivre à sa chambre. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds encore, elle m'avait avertis de ne jamais y entrer et là, elle me demandais d'y entrer avec elle. Elle m'avait semblé plutôt gentille se matin comparé à hier, je me demandais le pourquoi de se revirement immédiat. Je la suivais dans le corridor qui menait à sa chambre. J'avais appris hier que si je n'étais pas seule dans ma chambre c'était parce qu'elle avait réclamée d'être seule dans sa chambre. Nos parents avaient alors déplacé Jasper avec moi et je leurs en était reconnaissante. Qui aurait cru que je me lirais d'amitié avec le fils de ma belle-mère qui me hait ? Comme quoi tout peut arriver dans la vie. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant une porte en ébène qu'elle ouvrit pour me faire voir son palace. Sa chambre était toute en luxe et je me demandais comment ils avaient réussis à payer une telle chambre.

La chambre était en long et toute peinte de rose et de violet. Au fond de la salle reposait un grand lit double avec un ciel de lit qui donnait l'effet d'avoir des nuages tout autour. Au côté droit du lit il y avait une petite table de chevet où reposait une fleur de cristal qui illuminait la pièce. Au plafond, il y avait une boule disco qu'on pouvait allumé grâce à un interrupteur sur le mur. Au côté gauche de la porte, il y avait un grand bureau lui aussi noir d'ébène et sûr le dessus, il y avait un ordinateur portable dernier cri et sûrement recyclable. Tout le côté gauche de la chambre était en fait une grande fenêtre. Heureusement que la fenêtre donnait sur la forêt qui se situait au fond de la cour. Le sol de la chambre était recouvert d'un tapis qui avait l'air de coûter cher.

**«C'est beau, n'est-ce pas», demanda-t-elle en voyant mon air ahuri. **

**«Ouais, comment as-tu payé tout ça, si je peux te le demander.»**

**«J'ai beaucoup travaillé cet été dans un garage pour automobile et ça m'a beaucoup rapporté.»**

**«Alors, tu retapes de vieilles voitures ?»**

**«Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi, mais pour parler de toi. Et calme ton air de poisson, car tu n'as pas tout vue. »**

Elle ouvrit alors une porte au fond de la chambre que je n'avais pas remarquer car elle se camouflait avec le mur. J'allai voir et en fus bouche bée. C'était son dressing ! Il était plus grand que sa propre chambre. Il y avait trois rangé de linges sur trois des quatre murs. Sur le dernier, il y avait trois salles d'essayage ainsi qu'un bureau et d'une étagère ou reposait multiples produits de beauté et produits de coiffures. Tout pour le bonheur d'une fille, mais pas le mien, les vêtements et les produits pour me rendre, supposément, plus belle ne m'attirait pas plus que ça. Elle alla vers une housse blanche et sortis une jupe bleue marine qui devait arriver au genou ainsi qu'un débardeur bleu ciel, le tout venait avec une veste à gros boutons bleu royal et des ballerines noires. Elle me les déposa dans les bras et me poussa vers une des salles d'essayage.

**«Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, Rosalie, mais je suis déjà habillé et je voudrais aller à l'école de cette façon, je n'aime pas porter la jupe, de toute façon.»**

**«Franchement, Bella, tu ne peux pas aller à l'école accoutrer de la sorte. S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Met-le et si tu n'aimes pas ça, je le remettrai à sa place.»**

Je grognai et me déshabillai pour enfilai le linge qu'elle m'avait gentiment prêter. Je lui ferai part de mon dégoût de la mode plus tard, pas besoin de rendre les choses difficiles alors qu'elles sont sur la bonne voie. J'enfilai le tout et remarquer dans le miroir de la salle que ça m'allait assez bien et que je pourrai toujours le garder pour une journée, mais que dès que l'école serait finie, j'irai enfiler mes pantalon de jogging. Quand je sortis finalement de la salle, Rosalie parlait avec Jasper et quand ils me virent, Rosalie fit un grand sourire et me dit qu'après le maquillage et la coiffure je serais parfaite. Jasper lui me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, il savait donc ce que c'était la torture de Rosalie et il savait que je n'y pouvais rien y faire.

Rosalie m'emmena dans son coin maquillage-coiffure et me fit asseoir sur le siège qui y reposait.

**«Rosalie, je n'aime pas trop le maquillage, alors, s'il te plaît, n'en fais pas trop.»**

**«Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Juste un petit peu d'Eye-Liner et de mascara et le tour et joué. Tu as des yeux profonds et ça ne fera qu'accentuer ton regard. Et pour la coiffure, j'ai bien le chignon que tu t'es fait, ça va être parfait comme ça, tu as des cheveux magnifique.»**

Quand elle parlait, on pouvait très bien sentir les années d'expériences qu'elle avait acquis avec le temps. Elle parlait avec minutie et sortait des termes que je n'aurais jamais sortis pour parler de maquillage. Du genre «nuage de poudre», «voile de mascara», «rouge à lèvre fantasmagorique», toute sorte de terme dans ce genre qui faisait que c'était plutôt drôle et étrange en même temps. Jasper c'était assis et regardait sa sœur s'activer à me rendre belle, chose perdu d'avance. Tout le long de la «transformation» il n'avait pas quitté ce petit sourire en coin qui aurait pus en faire fondre plus d'une. Quand elle eut finis avec moi, elle me laissa enfin voir le résultat dans la glace. Elle avait effectivement gardé une gêne sur le maquillage.

**«Tu es très belle, Bella.»**

Je rougis à la remarque de Jasper. J'étais finalement assez belle, mais ce n'étais pas mon style. Jamais je ne pourrai endurer cette torture tous les jours, demain, je retrouverai mon style à moi.

Rosalie rangea tout son stock et Jasper nous avertit qu'il nous attendrait dans l'auto de Rose, une BMW rouge, qu'elle aurait soit disant retaper elle-même. Nous descendîmes et retrouvai Jasper qui c'était installé à l'arrière de la voiture, il parlait à un autre gars aux cheveux foncés et bouclés, mais pas tant que ça. Il était assez musclé et pourrais intimidé celui qu'il déciderait. Ce dernier était assis à l'avant du côté passager, Rosalie s'installa à la place du conducteur, j'allai donc m'installer à l'arrière à côté de Jasper.

**«Emmett, voici Isabella, mais appelle-là Bella. Bella, je te présente Emmett, le petit copain de ma soeur.»**

**«Yo Bella !»** Me lança-t-il sans aucune retenue.

Je serrai donc la main qu'il me tendait et dis :

**«Enchantée.»**

**«Hey, laisse les enchantée au vieille personne. Je ne suis as un vieux croûton à ce que je sache.»**

**«Hey bien, allô !»** Relançais-je.

Il partit alors d'un gros rire qui secoua la voiture, Japer me lança alors un regard qui voulait dire quelque chose du genre « il est toujours comme ça, va falloir t'habituer».

**«J'habite juste à côté et Rosalie c'est offert pour m'apporter au lycée. Alors, tu es la demi-sœur de ma blonde ? Comment as-tu fais pour te retrouver dans un trou perdu comme Forks ?» **Commença Emmett, l'air de pensé à quelque chose qui le fit sourire quelque peu, je me demande ce à quoi il songeait.

**«Ma mère est partis en voyage avec son nouveau mari et elle ma mise dehors, alors je me suis retrouvé ici. Et toi ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ?»**

**«J'ai déménager un jour et je suis atteri dans le même lycée que Rosalie, ça été le coup de foudre et quand j'ai appris qu'elle venait vivre ici à cause de sa mère qui se mariait à ton père, j'ai décidé de la suivre et je me suis acheté cette petite maison, juste à côté. Peut-être qu'au court de l'année, Rose pourra venir habiter avec moi !»**

Rosalie mis alors le contact et nous partîmes en direction du lycée. Elle conduisait comme une folle, elle roulait à une allure qui dépassait fortement le maximum autorisé, mais j'étais la seule à sembler être étonné de la vitesse à laquelle elle roule. Nous arrivâmes donc au lycée en 5 minutes et à l'avance par la même occasion. Ce qui nous laisserais le loisir d'aller au secréterait de l'école sans être trop remarquer. Quand nous débarquâmes dans le petit bureau de la secrétaire, elle nous lança un regard qui se voulait sympathique, mais qui donnait plus l'air de se méfier d'une gang d'ado qui n'avait pas l'air tous sain d'esprit. Elle semblait intimidé par la beauté de Rosalie et la carrure d'Emmett, seul moi et Jasper semblions normal. Elle s'adressa donc à nous en nous donnant un plan du lycée à chacun de et nous et notre plan de cours.

Jasper et moi allions commencer par le cours de littérature, mon cours préférée avec mon meilleur ami, le parfait bonheur ! Quand nous sortîmes tous les quatre de l'accueil, les lycéens commençaient à arriver et Jasper et moi ne voulions pas être trop remarqué alors nous décidâmes de trouver la salle de notre premier cours. Bâtiment 5. Nous ne rencontrâmes personnes et ne parlâmes pas du trajet. Quand nous trouvâmes finalement le bâtiment correspondant, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Nous allâmes nous installer au fond de la classe pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention. Une idée me trottait par la tête depuis cette nuit et je me demandais si Jasper allait être d'accord.

**«Jasper, je sais que ça peut-être gênant, mais tu sais que nous n'avons pas été enregistrer au lycée avec le même nom de famille. Je me demandais si sa te dérangeait bien gros de ne pas dire que je suis votre demi-sœur à toi et Rosalie.»**

**«Euh, oui, mais pourquoi ?»**

**«Bien, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop que les filles te courent après et essaye d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi et moi aussi ça me dérange, mais je crois avoir une idée pour arranger ça.»**

**«Accouche, Bella.»**

**«Bien, euh… on pourrait peut-être… faire semblant de sortir ensemble. Juste pour faire taire les commérages !»**

**«Pourquoi pas !»**

Je ne croyais pas qu'il allait accepter aussi facilement, je croyais devoir sortir pleins d'arguments pour le faire changer d'idée et exposer mon concept. Mais ça l'avait l'air de lui plaire cette idée.

**«Mais on montre pas trop de signe, comme pas besoin de s'embrasser, juste de se tenir la main ou se serrez la taille. Rien de trop voyant»**, pensa-t-il à rajouter, bien que j'y aille déjà songer.

**«Bien sûr, pour moi c'était déjà clarifié. Il va falloir qu'on en parle avec Rosalie et Emmett avant qu'ils ne gaffent en parlant du fait que je sois ta demi-sœur devant tout le monde.»**

**«Rosalie s'enferme dans son propre petit monde et elle ne parlera à personne d'autre que nous aujourd'hui, elle est trop indépendante. Emmett, lui, pourrait gaffer grave. Il n'est pas gêner et pourrait parler à tout le monde qu'il voudrait juste comme ça, sans raison. »**

**«Penses-tu qu'on a assez de temps avant que les cours ne commencent pour aller lui parler ?»**

**«Sûrement, les cours commencent dans environ 5 minutes, vas-y, je vais garder ta place. Emmett t'écoutera toi, moi il se fou un peu de ma gueule. Son premier cours était gym, je pense. C'est le bâtiment à côté, il devrait passer à côté du notre dans pas trop long, il y a un porte pour sortir du bâtiment au fond du couloir...»**

Je n'entendis pas le reste des paroles de Jasper que je m'élançais déjà dans le couloir. Dès que je tournai vers la gauche, je rentrai dans quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, qui me fis tomber par en arrière. Je tombai sur le derrière récoltant sûrement un hématome.

**«Oh, est-ce que ça va?»**, me demanda une voix cristalline.

Je me relevai pour tombai nez à nez avec la personne qui allait avec cette voix harmonieuse. Je me trouvais devant une fille d'à peu près mon âge, mais qui étais légèrement plus petite que moi. Elle avait les cheveux longs, noirs et droits ou quelques mèches sortaient de chaque côtés. Elle avait les yeux d'un vert profond dans lesquels on pourrait essayé de s'aventurer pendant des heures. Elle avait un visage d'une belle blancheur et un nez aquilin. Elle était vraiment belle.

**«Je m'appelle Alice !»**

**«Et moi Isabella, mais je n'ai pas le temps de trop te parler, les cours commencent bientôt et je dois trouver quelqu'un.»**

**«Oui je comprends, nous aurons tout le temps de nous parler plus tard. Tu cherches qui ? Je pourrais t'aider.»**

**«Il s'appelle Emmett, il est grand, musclé et il a les cheveux foncés avec quelques boucles.»**

**«Oui, je l'ai vue. Il se tenait à côté de ce bâtiment avec d'autres gars»**

**«Merci.»**

Je me remis donc à courir dans la direction que la fille m'avait pointé. Je me mis finalement à ralentir, et si cette fille m'avait donner la place contraire à la position d'Emmett. Je ne connais personne ici, après tout. Quand j'arrivai finalement à l'emplacement qu'elle m'avait donné, je remarquai qu'Emmett y était bel et bien. Il me remarqua et lança :

**«Vous voyez, elle c'est Bella, elle fait partie de la…»**

Il n'avait pu finir sa phrase, car je m'étais précipiter dessus et que j'avais mis ma main sur sa bouche. Je le pris donc par le bras et l'emmenai un peu plus loin où il n'y avait personne.

**«Quoi ?»** Me demanda-t-il.

**«Il ne faut surtout pas dire que je suis la demi-sœur de Rosalie et de Jasper.»**

**«Et pourquoi ?»**

**«Parce que Jasper et moi avons trouvé quelque chose pour qu'on nous foute la paix, qu'aucun garçon ne me tourne autour et qu'aucune fille ne lui tourne autour.»**

**«Et c'est quoi cette chose ?»**

**«On va faire semblant de sortir ensemble»** commençais-je.

Je le regardai et m'attendis à ce qui parte d'un rire tonitruant, mais non. Il me regarda et je remarquai que dans ses yeux, il y avait une lueur de compréhension. Très bizarre. Il sembla voir ma confusion, car il s'expliqua :

**«Je comprends très bien, Jasper n'est pas du genre à aimer que les filles lui tournent autour et toi aussi on dirait. Si vous avez trouvé un moyen de contrer ça, je ferai tout pour le faire respecter. Et si sa veut dire ne pas parler de votre statue de demi-frère, demi-sœur. C'est parfait. J'ai cours de gym avec Rosalie, je lui expliquerai la situation. »**

Je lui fis comprendre que je lui en serais redevable et il retourna vers ses «amis». Comme il l'avait promis, il ne dicta rien de se que nous venions de parler. Je commençai donc à retourner vers la salle de classe ou mon «petit copain» m'attendait. Mais j'entendis une partie de la conversation d'Emmett avant d'être rendue trop loin.

**«Alors, la belle brune est ta petite copine»**, demanda une voix gutturale.

**«Non»**, répondis Emmett, **«c'est la blonde du frère de ma petite amie.»**

Après ça, j'étais déjà rendue à la porte du bâtiment, j'y entré et allai à la classe où Jasper m'attendait entouré de filles qui essayaient de lui faire la cour, les élèves de ce lycée doivent vraiment s'ennuyer pour se coller immédiatement sur les nouveaux, sans même les connaître. Jasper me lança un regard désespéré et je m'avançai vers lui en lui disant :

**«Tu m'as gardé une place mon Jasper en sucre !»**

Il me lança un regard de remerciement, mais aussi d'interrogation devant le surnom que je lui avais donné. Les filles qui lui tournaient autour allèrent donc ce rasseoir à leur place la mine défaite.

**«Alors, Emmett à accepter ?»**

**«Oui, et très bizarrement, il a compris tout de suite et ne sais même pas moquer. Il semblait savoir pour ta répugnance à l'idée d'avoir une blonde.»**

**«Parfait, moi ça m'arrange beaucoup. Ah, oui, juste en passant, ne m'appelle plus jamais "ton Jasper en sucre" ! C'est vraiment trop quétaine.»**

Je lui fis un gros sourire. Moi-même j'avais été impressionné de mon audace et de mon imagination, mais c'était venu si facilement, vraiment étrange. Quand dans la classe, des garçons arrivèrent en groupe, quelques uns me fixaient avec trop d'intensité et je me sentais mal à l'aise, ce que Jasper compris tout de suite quand il me prit la main sur le bureau et la garda dans la sienne. Sa main était froide, mais on pouvait sentir de la chaleur perler à travers. Tout ça avait été aussi très efficace, car tout ceux qui m'avaient fais de l'œil ne me prêtait plus aucune attention. Je voulus retirer ma main de la sienne, mais il l'a serrait trop fort, je lui lancé un regard questionneur et il me fis un signe vers la porte où un élève au cheveux blonds courts et au yeux bleus me regarda comme si Jasper n'étais pas à mes côtés et qu'il ne me tenait pas la main. Quand le professeur entra finalement dans la classe, il prit les présence et nous fis présenter moi et Jasper à l'avant de la classe, là encore, il ne m'avait pas lâcher la main, ce qui était bien, car tout le monde de la classe saurait qu'aucun de nous ne serions libre. Malheureusement, on dirait que ce Mike, selon le professeur, n'avait pas beaucoup d'esprit ou était long à la détente. Il me regardait avec des yeux ensorcelés, comme si on lui avait lancé un mauvais sort. Encore là, Jazz le remarqua et lui lança un regard noir, vraiment, Jasper voit tout, heureusement pour moi. Le cours se passa sans encombre et à la fin je remarquai que l'horaire de Jasper était identique au mien, parfait.

Quand nous allâmes dîner à la cafétéria, Emmett et Rosalie était déjà à une table, seuls, Emmett nous fis donc de grands signes pour qu'on le voient bien, mais nous avions déjà remarquer tout les deux.

J'allai me chercher un plateau et mis un bol de légumes, je n'avais pas vraiment faim, surtout quand j'avais des matinées remplies en émotions. J'allai donc m'asseoir aux côtés de Jasper et d'Emmett dont Rosalie était à sa gauche. Je me mis à piocher dans mon assiette et à manger quelques légumes par ci, par là. Emmett lança quelques plaisanteries à propos des garçons qui nous fixaient, et bien qui, selon lui, me fixait. Quand un gars venait dans ma direction, Jasper me prenait la main et leur lançait un regard noir.

**«Je dois être rendu à plus de 8 gars qui viennent me voir, avant que Jazz les arrête. Merci pour tout»** lançais-je, étonner de voir que dans ce lycée, je ne repousse pas les mecs et loin de là, j'étais habitué d'être la paria du lycée, ici, c'est complètement différent, c'est une toute nouvelle expérience pour moi.

**«Wow ! Vous prenez votre rôle au sérieux vous deux»**, dicta Rosalie.

**«Alors, pour quand le premier baiser ?»** Termina le seul qui pouvait lancé de pareilles conneries.

**«Em ! Il me semblait que tu avais compris la raison pour laquelle Bella et moi "sortons" ensemble. Sa serait gentil de ne pas blaguer sur ce sujet. Il y a plein de sujet à ta porter, choisis-en un autre que celui-là.»**

J'acquiesçai et regardai Emmett qui fis semblant de se rendre. Emmett pouvait taper sur les nerfs, mais il pouvait être très compréhensif quand il le voulait, bien que ça n'arrive pas souvent.

**«Euh, Bella…» **lança une voix frêle.

Je me tournai la tête et tombai face à face avec Mike Newton. On dirait que c'était la journée pour tomber nez à nez avec les personnes. Mais un autre cas était plus important que celui-ci et il porte le nom de «NEWTON». Il ne comprenait donc pas que jamais je ne serais intéresser par lui au point de sortir avec lui ou même être son amie? Ça faisait simplement une journée que j'étais ici et, déjà, j'avais récolter un pot de colle. Tout ce qu'avait fais Jasper ne lui avait rien fait, il ne voyait que moi, à mon plus grand malheur. Que devrais-je faire, je ne pourrai jamais l'endurer une journée entière.

**«Mike, retourne à ta table, je ne veux pas te parler, ni te voir. Je me fous carrément de toi ! J'ai déjà un chum et laisse-nous tranquille ! C'est clair ?»**

Mike se tourna et s'en alla en direction de sa table, mais il n'avait pas eu l'air d'être peiné par mes propos, il semblait même plus déterminé à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Quand je me retournai, je vis les faces que mes coéquipiers faisaient.

**«Quoi ?»** Leur expédiais-je.

**«Euh, rien. Je ne savais juste pas que tu avais cette audace ! »**

Rosalie semblait très troublée du comportement qu'elle venait de découvrir en moi. Et oui, quand je mis met, je peux être très déterminée.

**«Je trouve toujours les bons mots quand je suis en colère ou que quelque chose me répugne. Dans ce cas-ci, ces deux sentiments étaient présents, c'était donc facile de trouver les mots juste pour qu'il ne rajoute rien, mais à voir la face qu'il a fait avant de se retourner, je devrai trouver quelque chose de mieux à lui dire. Il semble très déterminé.»**

Après ce long monologue, le sujet circulant autour de notre table tourna complètement dans l'autre sens. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Jamais je ne voulais reparler de ce Mike, ni de la facilité que j'avais à dire des choses blessante.

La cloche sonna nous rappelant à la réalité et nous filèrent tous vers notre prochain cours. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas le temps passer, ni ces deux cours. (Note à moi : demander à Jasper le sujet de ces derniers cours). Quand Jasper et moi retournâmes à la voiture de Rosalie, celle-ci, ainsi que son petit copain, étaient absent. Nous les attendîmes donc jusqu'à ce que le malheur en personne commence à aller dans ma direction avec un gros sourire affiché dans sa face d'innocent.

**«Il ne lâchera donc jamais !»**Grogna Jasper qui était aussi tanné du comportement de Newton que moi.

Ce dernier allait toujours dans ma direction avec un air maintenant déterminé qui me fichait assez la trouille. Je sentis alors un main sur mon visage qui me fis retourner la tête dans l'autre direction. Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à quelque chose, car des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Pas celles de Newton, non, celles de Jasper ! Il avait donc trouvé la manière de se débarrasser de Newton, mais elle brisait une des règles qu'on s'était mis en place. La sensation de ces lèvres sur les miennes était très bizarre, elles se faisaient douces et sensuelles, mais je me sentais coupable, après tout, il était mon demi-frère. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, ce baiser aurait pu être bien plus magique et envoûtant. Le baiser dura quelques secondes et quand je retournai mon regard vers le parasite, celui-ci c'était figé sur place, comme si le fait que je «sortais» avec Jasper venait de lui sauter au visage. Son visage se décomposa et il fis demi-tour à mon plus grand plaisir et celui de Jasper. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de parler de ce qui venait d'arriver, car Rosalie et Emmett venaient de sortir du bâtiment et s'avançaient dans notre direction. J'étais contente de remarquer que personne d'autres n'avait remarqué ce baiser à part Newton qui était maintenant partis avec sa voiture.

J'espérais juste que cette embrassade ne changerait rien entre Jasper et moi, nous allons devoir parler en arrivant chez nous.

**_

* * *

_**_Chapitre corrigé par **minipouce20 **! Super good ! Continu comme ça !_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Réécriture terminée**_

_Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, ce chapitre ne contient pas encore la conversation de Bella et Jasper à propos du baiser, mais c'est le précèdent chapitre du point de vue de Jasper. Pour savoir ce qui ce passe dans sa tête à ce moment. Il y a un petit surplus que je compte dans la catégorie d'existentielle ! Sans ça, l'histoire ne pourrait pas marcher. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu, mais ce chapitre en vaut le coup._

_Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_

Chapitre 4

POV Jasper

_Toujours lundi, 30 août 2007, jour de la rentrée scolaire_

Il y a quelques minutes, Rosalie et Bella c'était dirigé vers la chambre de cette première pour un but que je n'avais pas encore deviné. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle lui voulait, voulait-elle lui parler de ce que je lui avait dit hier ou voulait-elle la menacer (ce qui me semblait pas trop réaliste, car j'avais sa parole) ou peut-être voulait-elle être simplement gentille et la maquiller (je ne crois pas que Bella accepterais, j'avais bien vus qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de fille).

Je terminai de rangée les restes du déjeuner (ou petit-déjeuner pour les français) et allai en direction de la chambre de ma sœur. La porte était grande ouverte et elles n'étaient pas présentes. Sûrement dans le dressing pensais-je avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je n'entrai pas tout de suite et écouter. Oui, je sais, ça de fait pas très gentleman, mais j'avais mes raisons.

**«Franchement, Bella, tu ne peux pas aller à l'école accoutré de la sorte. S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Met-le et si tu n'aimes pas ça, je le remettrai à sa place»** entendis-je Rosalie supplier Bella.

Alors Rosalie avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour pouvoir utiliser comme poupée. Avant, Alice, mon ancienne petite copine, et elle jouait à la poupée vivante l'une sur l'autre. Des fois, quand nous étions plus jeunes, j'avais même été utiliser comme poupée, vous auriez du voir de quoi je ressemblais dans ces moments-ci. Elles m'avaient maquillé, coiffé, habiller d'une robe… Mais je n'étais pas seul dans cette torture, effectivement le frère d'Alice, Edward, passait lui aussi dans leurs griffes dans ces moments. Après, les filles nous faisaient faire un défiler devant nos parents qui riaient librement de nous. Mais nous nous amusions tous et puis, c'était plaisant de passer du temps ensemble. Une fois la torture finis, nos mères nous emmenaient nous changer et nous laver. Je ris au rappel de cette histoire et Rosalie m'entendit sûrement, car elle vint ouvrir la porte pour voir d'où provenait ce son.

**«Jasper ! Depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes !»**

**«Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, j'étais juste curieux !»**

**«Si tu croyais que j'allais faire quelque chose à Bella, tu te mets le doigts dans l'œil jusqu'au trognon. Finalement, je l'apprécie plutôt, bien qu'elle n'aime pas la mode. Tu veux rentrer ? Ou continuer à écouter aux portes ?»**

**«Je peux bien rentrer, alors, tu lui fais vivre la même torture que nous dans le temps ?»**

**«Non, je le fais en moins pire, car au sinon, elle n'aurait jamais accepté, elle.»**

**«Ouais, c'est ça.»**

Elle me laissa donc entrer et j'allai m'installer dans l'un des fauteuils qu'elle avait installé au milieu de la salle. J'attendis encore quelques secondes avant que Bella ne sorte accoutrer du linge que Rose lui avait donné. Je reconnaissais bien là le style de ma sœur, mais en moins oser. Je crois qu'elle avait remarqué que Bella n'était pas du genre provocante. Mais c'était quand même elle portait une jupe bleue marine qui arrivait à son genou laissant voir ces jambes, ainsi qu'un débardeur bleu ciel, le tout venait avec une veste à gros boutons bleu royal et des ballerines noires. La voir accoutrer de la sorte me fis sourire, ce n'était pas vraiment le style qu'elle portait habituellement, mais elle semblait l'accepter pour aujourd'hui du moins. Ma sœur l'emmena ensuite dans son coin pour le maquillage et la coiffure, je vis une grimace sur le visage de Bella se former.

**«Rosalie, je n'aime pas trop le maquillage, alors, s'il te plaît, n'en fais pas trop.»**

**«Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Juste un petit peu d'Eye-Liner et de mascara et le tour et joué. Tu as des yeux profonds et ça ne fera qu'accentuer ton regard. Et pour la coiffure, j'ai bien le chignon que tu t'es fait, ça va être parfait comme ça, tu as des cheveux magnifique.»**

J'étais bien d'accord sur le fait d'accentuer son regard si étrange et magnifique. On pouvait plonger dans son regard pendant plusieurs minutes et c'est dans ces moments qu'on pouvait voir le plus de sa nature. J'avais essayer hier soir, oui essayer, elle m'avait averti que plusieurs personnes la fixait longtemps dans les yeux et que quand elle leur demandait pourquoi, il lui expliquait que son regard était profond. Mais plusieurs personnes restaient sa famille. Elle a des yeux qu'on peut qualifier d'hypnotisants.

Pendant que Rosalie maquillait Bella, elle faisait par exprès pour sortir ces grands termes qu'elle et Alice sortait dans le temps.

Alice… Je m'ennuyais tant d'elle, de son regard si magique, de sa vivacité et de son originalité, de sa douceur et de sa tendresse… Je ne pourrais dire toutes ces qualités, ce serait trop long. Parole classique, oui, mais tellement vraie. Mais depuis ce temps, elle a peut-être changé, peut-être n'est-elle plus celle que j'aime ? J'en doute toujours, mais une partie de moi croit qu'elle a changé depuis ce temps, sûrement en mieux. Mais je ne saurais quoi dire, car sa faisait maintenant 4 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, que je ne lui avait rien dis, ni contacter. Je m'en voulais beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute. Si un jour, et ce jour sera le plus beau de ma vie, je les revois tous les deux, j'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas trop.

Quand Bella se releva de la chaise a torture, elle se tourna vers moi et j'en restai coi. Le maquillage était simple, mais lui allait à merveille. Ma sœur c'est vraiment comment s'y prendre.

**«Tu es très belle, Bella»**, lui lançais-je.

Elle rougit grandement, mais j'arrivais à voir dans ses yeux qu'elle n'accepterait pas cette torture demain ou d'autres jours.

**«Le temps passe vite les filles, il faut aller au lycée. Je vous attends dans l'auto. Ne prenez pas trop de temps.»**

Je descendis donc au garage pendant que les filles rangeaient leur stock. Quand j'arrivai dans le garage, je fis un saut en découvrant que quelqu'un était assis à l'avant de la voiture.

**«Alors, Jazz, je t'ai fait peur»**, dit-il en se retournant.

Je n'aurais même pas vu de qui il s'agissait que je l'aurait reconnu pour sa grosse voix. Emmett, le chum de ma sœur qui était un vrai joueur de tour. Sa devait faire un ans que je ne l'avais pas vu et je n'avais jamais eu le temps de tissé des liens d'amitié avec lui.

**«Hey ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu»**, lui relançais-je.

Il se leva de la voiture et vint me serrer la main d'une façon que je n'avais jamais essayé, comme je vois les gars le faire au lycée, mais j'évitais de me faire toucher par les autres. Il partit à rire e voyant mon manque d'expérience dans ce genre de salutation. J'allai m'installer à l'arrière de la voiture et lui à l'avant.

**«Alors, comment ça se fait que tu as pu rentrer dans notre garage ?»**

**«Rose m'a donner une clé, après tout, j'habite à côté et c'est elle qui va me faire le transport pour le lycée cette année.»**

**«Je vais donc devoir d'endurer cette année complète !»** Lui demandais-je sarcastiquement.

**«Ouais et avec un peu de chance, l'année prochaine aussi !»**

Ce fut à ce moment que Bella et Rosalie entrèrent dans le garage. Rosalie s'installa automatiquement au siège de conducteur de sa BMW, mais Bella hésita un peu avant de s'installer à mon côté. Elle me lança un regard interrogateur et fis un signe de tête en direction de l'ours qui venait d'embrasser ma sœur. Lui aussi me lança le même regard, avaient-ils perdus leurs langues ?

**«Emmett, voici Isabella, mais appelle-la Bella. Bella, je te présente Emmett, le petit copain de ma soeur.»**

**«Yo Bella !»** lui lança-t-il comme si sa faisait très longtemps qu'il la connaissais.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle serra avec un petit sourire gêné, sûrement à cause de la grosseur d'Emmett.

**«Enchantée»**, répondit-elle.

**«Hey, laisse les enchantées aux vieilles personnes. Je ne suis pas un vieux croûton à ce que je sache.»**

Elle fis un visage circonspect et se relança.

**«Hey bien, allô !»**

Il partit alors d'un gros rire qui secoua la voiture. Je la regardai faire un drôle de regard et je lui lançai un coup d'œil voulant dire : « il est toujours comme ça, va falloir t'habituer».

**«J'habite juste à côté et Rosalie c'est offert pour m'apporter au lycée. Alors, tu es la demi-sœur de ma blonde ? Comment as-tu fais pour te retrouver dans un trou perdu comme Forks ?»** Commença Emmett, il devait pensé au fait que Bella ne le reconnaissait pas alors qu'il l'avait sauver de la tentative de viol d'un idiot, mais pas besoin de le dire à Bella, elle va finir par le découvrir elle même.

**«Ma mère est partis en voyage avec son nouveau mari et elle ma mise dehors, alors je me suis retrouvé ici. Et toi ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ?»**

**«J'ai déménager un jour et je suis atteri dans le même lycée que Rosalie, ça été le coup de foudre et quand j'ai appris qu'elle venait vivre ici à cause de sa mère qui se mariait à ton père, j'ai décidé de la suivre et je me suis acheté cette petite maison, juste à côté. Peut-être qu'au court de l'année, Rose pourra venir habiter avec moi !»**

Rosalie le regarda pour lui faire calmer ses ardeurs. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il faudrait que Rosalie soit vraiment un modèle de gentillesse pour que notre mère accepte qu'elle aille vivre avec un gars. Mais lors de cette année, elle et moi aurons notre majorité et je crois qu'à ce moment-là, elle ne se fera pas prier pour déménager. Quand à moi et Bella, elle aussi aurait sa majorité, peut-être que nous pourrions trouver un appartement pour l'année prochaine. Ça lui ferait du bien de ne pas avoir son père et ma mère sur son dos. Elle accepterait sûrement. Je me demande encore comment je vais faire pour ne pas avoir toutes ces filles à l'école qui essaieront d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi. L'année précédente, je n'avais rien trouver et je m'étais retrouver avec 50 rendez-vous en une semaine, mais je l'ais avait tous refuser.

Rosalie mis alors le contact et partis en direction de l'école. Elle conduisait très vite, mais depuis le temps, je m'étais habitué à la vitesse. Je regardai Bella et vis qu'elle avait accrocher ses deux mains au siège. Elle semblait complètement surprise et tendue. Le trajet ce fis en 5 minutes sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Même Emmett s'était tut, pas normal.

Nous débarquâmes tous de l'automobile et nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil. La dame derrière le comptoir nous lança un regard qui se voulait rassurant, mais elle semblait ne rien voir d'autre que la grandeur d'Emmett et la beauté flagrante de Rosalie. Elle nous lança ensuite un regard et sembla se détendre, seul Bella et moi étions normal, bien que si elle nous regardait dans les yeux, elle nous trouverait moins normal. Trop de profondeur pour une simple personne, m'amusais-je à me dire. Oui, Bella et moi avions tous les deux ce point commun et nous étions content de l'avoir, tant pis pour ceux qui s'aventurait à nous regarder vraiment, rigolais-je intérieurement. Elle nous tendit nos horaires ainsi qu'un plan du lycée. Bella et moi regardâmes notre horaire ensemble et à notre grande surprise, nous avions juste un cours que nous ne partagions pas. Nous commencerions donc la journée en littérature ce qui semblait plaire à Bella à voir le sourire qu'elle affichait. Nous sortîmes donc de l'accueil et remarquâmes que les autres personnes commençaient à arriver. Bella et moi n'aimions pas être remarqué et être le centre d'attention, comparé à Rose et Em. Nous décidâmes donc d'aller attendre dans la salle de cours. Nous ne rencontrâmes personnes de tout le trajet et nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot. Elle et moi semblions d'accord que le silence était parfait pour communiquer en paix. Il n'y avait encore personne dans la classe et j'allai m'installer au fond, Bella fit de même. Bella se retourna plusieurs fois vers moi, elle semblait essayer de se convaincre de me parler de quelque chose. Elle sortit finalement ce qui lui trottait dans la tête :

**«Jasper, je sais que ça peut-être gênant, mais tu sais que nous n'avons pas été enregistrer au lycée avec le même nom de famille. Je me demandais si sa te dérangeait bien gros de ne pas dire que je suis votre demi-sœur à toi et Rosalie.»**

**«Euh, oui, mais pourquoi ?»**

**«Bien, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop que les filles te courent après **(parfaitement)** et essaye d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi **( encore exact, elle commence à bien me connaître)**et moi aussi ça me dérange **(un autre point commun), **mais je crois avoir une idée pour arranger ça.»**

**«Accouche, Bella.»**

Elle avait donc trouver le moyen que je cherchais depuis des lustres. Que se soit n'importe quoi, j'accepte ! Il fallait vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée.

**«Bien, euh… on pourrait peut-être… faire semblant de sortir ensemble. Juste pour faire taire les commérages !»**

Wow ! Je n'aurais jamais pensée à quelque chose de tel, mais sa pouvait être le seul moyen pour avoir la paix, et puis «sortir» avec elle ne doit pas être pénible.

**«Pourquoi pas»**, acceptais-je.

Elle semblait contente que je n'aille pas refuser et heureuse que son plan nous évite de devoir éconduire toutes les filles et tout les garçons du lycée. Je sais, c'est un peu gros comme ça, mais vous essaierez d'être à notre place. C'est assez complexe. Mais nous ne devrions pas s'embrasser ou montrer trop d'affection, non ? Pas que l'embrasser me dégoûterait, mais elle reste ma demi-sœur.

**«Mais on ne montre pas trop de signe, comme pas besoin de s'embrasser, juste de se tenir la main ou se serrez la taille. Rien de trop voyant.»**

**«Bien sûr, pour moi c'était déjà clarifié. Il va falloir qu'on en parle avec Rosalie et Emmett avant qu'il ne gaffe en parlant du fais que je sois ta demi-sœur devant tout le monde.»**

**«Rosalie s'enferme dans son propre petit monde et elle ne parlera à personne d'autre que nous aujourd'hui, elle est trop indépendante. Emmett, lui, pourrait gaffer grave. Il n'est pas gêner et pourrait parler à tout le monde qu'il voudrait juste comme ça, sans raison.»**

**«Penses-tu qu'on a assez de temps avant que les cours ne commencent pour aller lui parler ?»**

**«Sûrement, les cours commencent dans environ 10 minutes, vas-y, je vais garder ta place.**

**Emmett t'écoutera, toi, moi il se fout un peu de ma gueule. Son premier cours était gym, je pense. C'est le bâtiment à côté, il devrait passer à côté du notre dans pas trop long, il y a un porte pour sortir du bâtiment au fond du couloir...»**

Pendant les deux minutes qui suivirent, je restai seul dans la classe en regardant par la fenêtre. Mais je sortis de mes pensées quand j'entendis des rires. Je me tournai et remarquai qu'un groupe de filles s'avançait vers moi en riant et en se chuchotant des choses.

**«Bonjour»**, lança une fille blonde.

**«Allô»**, leur répondis-je en faisant mon inintéressant pour qu'elles me laissent tranquilles.

Ça ne sembla pas marcher, car une fille se rapprocha plus de moi et continua ce que l'autre disait.

**«Je m'appelle Jessica et voici Lauren, Victoria, Irina, Tanya, Kate et Samantha.»**

C'est donc à ce moment que Bella entra dans la classe et me vis entourer de toutes ces filles. Je lui lançai un regard désespéré et elle marcha plus vite dans ma direction en disant :

**«Tu m'as gardé une place mon Jasper en sucre !»**

Elle avait dit ces paroles avec conviction et avec amour, ce qui fit l'effet escompté. Les filles allèrent se rasseoir avec une mine triste. Wooo, minute… Elle a bien dit **Jasper en sucre ?**

**«Alors, Emmett à accepter?»**, demandais-je à la place.

**«Oui, et très bizarrement, il a compris tout de suite et ne sais même pas moquer. Il semblait savoir pour ta répugnance à l'idée d'avoir une blonde.»**

**«Parfait, moi ça m'arrange beaucoup. Ah, oui, juste en passant, ne m'appelle plus jamais "ton Jasper en sucre" ! C'est vraiment trop quétaine.»**

Elle me fit un gros sourire, mais je savais qu'elle ferait attention. J'étais impressionné de la façon qu'elle avait sortie cela, on dirait qu'elle s'était préparée ou que cela lui était naturel de sortir des petits mots doux, bien qu'ils soient des fois bien trop grands et bizarres.

Un groupe de garçons rentrèrent alors dans la classe en fixant mon amie avec l'air de voyeurs, il semblait bien trop intéressés. Je pris donc sa main dans la mienne et leur lançai un regard qui se voulait mauvais pensant que c'était un geste tout simple. Bella se relaxa alors, les gars avaient arrêté de la regarder. Ce fut alors qu'un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus fis son entrer dans la classe. Il ne sembla voir personne d'autre que Bella, mais celle-ci n'avait pas eu l'air de le remarqué, car elle voulut enlever sa main de la mienne.

Je lui fis un signe de tête vers le garçon qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux et elle serra ma main plus fort dans un signe de grande anxiété. Ce dernier ne sembla même pas remarquer l'attitude que j'adoptais et continu de regarder Bella avec un air béat sur le visage. Il alla s'asseoir, mais ce vira pour continuer de fixer Bella. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui, car il ressemble au genre de type qu'il ne lâche jamais (une sangsue, ouais, et pas dans le sens de boire du sang) et parce que c'est Bella qui à trouvé l'idée de sortir ensemble donc je veux trouver celle qui va nous débarrasser de LUI. Le professeur entra alors dans la classe faisant détourner le regard de ce fou de dessus Bella, à son plus grand soulagement, car elle soupira. Le professeur se mis à dire le nom des élèves en prenant les présences et les absences. Mais, à notre plus grand damne, il nous fit lever et pour nous faire présenter. Je me levai donc en premier entraînant Bella derrière moi, par la main. Je ne lâchai pas sa main rendu en avant, s'était un bon moyen de montrer à tout le monde que nous sortions ensemble. Elle ne sembla pas gêner et me serra la main encore plus fort.

Je commençai donc :

**«Bien, moi c'est Jasper Whitlock.»**

Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Sauf peut-être…

**«Et j'ai une sœur jumelle qui s'appelle Rosalie.»**

Bella enchaîna donc.

**«Moi c'est Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella.»**

Elle avait dis des mots simples et pourtant très directe. Le dénommé Mike Newton ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux tout le long de son petit monologue, mais il se ramassa un coup dans les côtes de sa voisine qui devait être sa petite amie ou quelque chose du genre. Mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête et continua de fixer Bella pendant que nous retournions à nos places. Le cours se passa sans encombre ainsi que tout les autres avant le dîner (ou déjeuner pour les français) c'est-à-dire anglais et histoire. Quand Bella et moi arrivâmes dans la cafétéria Emmett nous fis des grands signes pour que nous allâmes le rejoindre avec Rosalie. Emmett m'avait déjà pris à manger, connaissant mes goûts, mais n'y Rosalie ni Emmett ne savait ce que Bella aimait mangé, elle partit donc se servir à manger. J'appris qu'Emmett avait parlé à Rosalie en cours de Gym de la situation de moi et Bella et il m'avoua en silence qu'elle avait été choquée au début, mais elle avait finalement compris et qu'habituellement mon jugement est le meilleur. J'étais touché de voir que ma sœur me faisait si confiance, je lui lançai donc un grand sourire et c'est à ce moment que Bella arriva avec un plateau remplis de légumes, comme moi. Et non, aucun de nous deux ne sommes végétariens, mais la bouffe de la cafétéria laisse un peu à désirer. Nous nous mîmes donc à manger pendant qu'Emmett parlait de tout et de rien, lançait des blagues… Quand une fille approchait Bella prenait ma main et leur lançais un regard noir et vice-versa.

**«Je dois être rendu à plus de 8 gars qui viennent me voir, avant que Jazz les arrête. Merci pour tout»**, lança-t-elle, fatiguée.

**«Wow ! Vous prenez votre rôle au sérieux vous deux»**, dicta Rosalie.

**«Alors, pour quand le premier baiser ?»** Termina… pas besoin de vous le dire, vous avez deviné.

**«Em ! Il me semblait que tu avais compris la raison pour laquelle Bella et moi "sortons" ensemble. Sa serait gentil de ne pas blaguer sur ce sujet. Il y a plein de sujet à ta porter, choisis-en un autre que celui-là»**, le morigénais-je.

Il leva les deux mains en signe de capitulation. Nous recommençâmes à manger en paix quand quelqu'un vint briser notre si belle complicité.

**«Euh, Bella…»** lança une voix frêle.

Bella se retourna et vis que Newton se tenait derrière elle. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que je sortais avec elle et ça me tapait au plus au point sur les nerfs. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais finir par lui faire. Il avait essayer de lui parler avec un air séducteur que Bella avait remarquer bien que celui-ci c'était bien mis les pieds dans les plats. Bella vit tout d'un coup rouge. Je voulais intervenir, mais elle me devança.

**«Mike, retourne à ta table, je ne veux pas te parler, ni te voir. Je me fous carrément de toi ! J'ai déjà un chum et laisse-nous tranquille ! C'est clair ?»**

Je n'avais encore jamais entendu Bella parler de la sorte, avec autant d'assurance et de volonté, la volonté qu'il sacre le camp. Ce qu'il fit, mais il n'avait pas l'air peiné par ses paroles, juste plus déterminé à avoir ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il veut lui est justement inaccessible. Mais j'étais surtout surpris et je ne crois pas être le seul.

Bella se retourna vers nous et vis la face que nous faisions tous.

**«Quoi ?»**

**«Euh, rien. Je ne savais juste pas que tu avais cette audace ! »**

Rosalie était plus que troublé, car elle avait toujours été la seule fille qui avait autant d'audace.

**«Je trouve toujours les bons mots quand je suis en colère ou quand quelque chose me répugne. Dans ce cas-ci, ces deux sentiments étaient présents, c'était donc facile de trouver les mots juste pour qu'il ne rajoute rien, mais à voir la face qu'il a fait avant de se retourner, je devrais trouver quelque chose de mieux à lui dire. Il semble très déterminé»**, nous expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus normal.

À la face qu'elle faisait après son monologue, elle ne voulait plus parler de Mike et moi aussi par la même occasion. Elle disait vouloir trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de l'autre, mais je m'avais promis de la trouver. Alors pendant tout le reste du dîner (ou déjeuner pour les français) je pesai à des plans plus diaboliques les uns que les autres. Mais je crois finalement avoir trouvé la chose qui le ferait partir.

La cloche sonna alors nous rappelant à la vraie vie. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tous vers notre prochain cours. Nous avions espagnol et ensuite civilisation. Quand nous eûmes finis ces deux cours, Bella et moi retournâmes attendre Rosalie et Emmett qui n'étaient pas encore arrivé à la voiture de ma sœur. Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce que LA seule personne que nous ne voulions pas revoir aujourd'hui commença à marcher dans notre direction avec beaucoup d'assurance.

**«Il ne lâchera donc jamais»**, lançais-je plus que fâché.

Newton avançait vite et d'ici quelques secondes il serait devant Bella, celle-ci frissonna à la face qu'il faisait. Je mis donc mon plan diabolique à l'œuvre.

Je posai ma main sur la joue de Bella pour qu'elle se retourne vers moi, elle sembla plus que surprise quand je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle suivit mon mouvement, mais gardais une gêne, ce qui me réjouit. Il n'y aura donc aucune gêne entre nous, enfin je l'espère. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher mon amitié avec elle juste à cause d'un morveux. Bella avait des lèvres douces et fragiles, quand je rompis notre baiser, elle devient très très rouge, plus rouge que d'habitude. Mais quand nous tournâmes notre tête en direction de Newton. Celui-ci s'était arrêté et semblait plus sûr de lui du tout. Il était figé là et nous fixait, incrédule. Il venait donc de me remarquer, bonne idée pour lui, car mon deuxième était de lui foutre un coup de poing dans la face, mais il m'aurait valu sûrement une punition. Il finis donc par ce retourner vers ses amis la fine défaite à notre plus grand plaisir.

Quand j'allai me retournai vers Bella, je vis un visage qui me gela sur place ! Est-ce que je commence à avoir des hallucinations ? Après m'avoir secouer la tête sous le regard suspect de Bella je re-regarder dans la même direction où j'avais vu SON visage, mais rien. Absolument rien.

Nous retournâmes donc à la maison avec Rosalie et Emmett qui venait d'arriver. Bella semblait déterminé à me parler, j'espère juste qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas !

_**

* * *

**Et voilà le 4e chapitre, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu de ne pas avoir cette conversation encore._

_N'oubliez de me laissez une review ! Au nombre de lecteurs, je peux voir que plusieurs ne me donnent pas leur impression ! J'en suis déçue ! Mais je suis contente quand j'en reçois, ça égaye ma journée ! Pour le dernier j'en ai eu 12 et je crois que vous pouvez faire un effort pour celui-ci. 12 c'est bien mais 13 c'est mieux ^^ !_

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par** minipouce20** ! Quoi dire de plus que ton boulot est trop bien ! Merci de repasser sur mes nombreuses erreurs !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Réécriture terminée**_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait 20 pour ce chapitre, vous êtes toutes très gentilles (et gentils, s'il y a des gars). J'avais commencé à vous répondre sur ce chapitre, mais mon ordinateur à bogué et j'ai tout perdu donc je me suis résigné à tout recommencer. Désolé !_

_Je remercie ma merveilleuse Beta Reader: **minipouce20**. Tu fais un boulot extraordinaire et je t'en suis reconnaissante !_

_Bon bien, je vous laisse à la lecture ce chapitre que vous avez tant attendus ! La conversation est dès le début et j'espère qu'elle vous satisfera !_

_Bonne Lecture !

* * *

  
_

Chapitre 5

POV Bella

_Toujours lundi, 30 août 2007, jour de la rentrée scolaire_

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison j'avertis tout de suite Jasper que je voulais lui parler et nous descendîmes finalement dans la cave qu'était notre chambre. J'avais pratiqué mon discours pendant le trajet. Je décidai donc de l'aborder en premier, mais nous parlâmes en même temps.

**«Bella, je …»**

**«Jasper…»**

**«Commence»**, souffla Jasper à mon adresse.

**«Jazz, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé le moyen de me débarrasser de Newton dès le premier jour, mais je ne veux pas que ça brise notre amitié, commençais-je, plus que mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens et…»**

**«Minute Bella»**, me coupa-t-il.** «Je ne ressens rien pour toi, sauf de l'amitié. Tu avais trouvé la façon qu'il fallait pour me débarrasser des filles et pour te débarrasser des gars et je voulais trouver l'idée pour faire déguerpir Mike. J'avais trouvé deux options, soit t'embrasser, soit lui donner un bon coup de poing dans le visage. »**

J'essayai d'imaginer Jasper en train de tabasser Mike et fus prise d'un fou rire. Jasper me suivis aussitôt, après tout, le rire est contagieux.

**«Tu sais ?»** Demandais-je, toujours hilare.**« Je n'avais jamais été embrassé par un gars et je n'avais jamais embrassé un gars et ça ne me dérangeais pas. J'avais toujours imaginé mon premier baiser dans une situation trop romantique avec un homme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et qui resterais à mes côtés tout le temps, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait mon demi-frère.»**

**«Désolé d'avoir brisé ce moment. Je sais que plusieurs filles attendent ce moment avec impatience.»**

Il semblait vraiment désolé et ne prenait pas ça comme une blague comme moi.

**«Bien tu sais ce qu'on dit, on n'oublie jamais son premier baiser et ça risque d'être gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais !»**

**«Ouais, je sais. Je me rappelle très bien mon premier, mais au moins, je suis sûr que tu ne m'oublieras pas !»** Termina-t-il avant d'éclater de rire, vite suivis par moi.

J'étais contente de la finale de notre conversation, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'elle se termine mal. Que quelqu'un soit blessé par les propos de l'autre, mais j'aurais du m'en douter Jasper n'est pas du genre à avoir un mauvais fond ni à être rancunier. Je n'en revenais tout juste pas que ça ne faisait que 2 jours que je le connaissais, on dirait qu'on se connaît depuis toujours, comme si nous avions toujours été frère et sœur. Après cette conversation, nous allâmes chacun dans notre fauteuil lire un livre qui nous était cher, pour moi c'était «Orgueil et Préjugé» et pour lui «La mort du Cinquième soleil» un livre qui portait sur l'ancien régime. Nous lûmes jusqu'à ce que Rosalie fasse son entrée pour nous avertir qu'on allait mangé dans 20 minutes et qu'il fallait que j'aille mettre la table bientôt, ordre de sa mère. Elle me fit un sourire d'excuse avant de remonter. Je repensai alors que notre «mère» pourrait nous faire une sacrée crise si elle apprenait que Jasper et moi nous nous avions embrassé. Je devais en parler à Jasper, je ne voulais pas que Jasper soit punis pour ça, et moi, en deux jours, je m'étais habituée à faire toutes les sales corvées de la maison. Je ne pourrais pas être plus punis que maintenant et je n'avais pas d'amis avec qui sortir, donc être privé de sortis ne me faisait rien.

**«Jasper, je pensais à ça, si ta mère ou mon père apprend que nous nous sommes embrassés, on sera dans le pétrin. On a beau le dire à personne, Mike l'a sûrement clamé partout et à la vitesse que les rumeurs ont l'air de courir, nos parents seront peut-être au courant bientôt, ou peut-être le sont-ils déjà.»**

**«N'aie pas peur, c'est moi qui t'aies embrassé, je vais le dire aux parents et j'endurerais la punition qui va avec. »**

**«Je te défends de te laisser porter ce fardeau tout seul, j'étais là moi aussi je te rappelle ! On pourrait le dire à deux, peut-être que la punition sera moins grande ou peut-être que si on est privés de sorties, on va être deux et on pourra se porter compagnie**», proposais-je.

**«Ouais, mais tu sais bien qu'elle va te punir plus que moi. Si je dis que c'est moi seul qui t'aies obligé, elle me punira moins.»**

**«Non et non, on prend mon idée, je te le dis, je ne te laisserais pas porter ça sur ton dos ! Alors si on nous en parle se sera nous deux et pas toi tout seul ou moi seule.»**

Il finit par acquiescer et nous entendîmes alors la porte s'ouvrit et un bruit de botte sur le plancher. Charlie devait arriver. Jasper me lança un regard qui ce voulait encourageant et rassurant, mais j'espérais seulement que les rumeurs ne se promenaient pas si vite que ça, finalement. Nous entendîmes alors une voix criarde m'appeler, je lançai un regard désespéré en direction de Jasper et me levai pour monter en haut mettre la table. Quand j'allai pour grimper les escaliers, j'entendis des pas derrière moi, Jasper me fis un sourire encourageant. Il faisait comme il me l'avait promis, il ne me laissait pas tomber, il serait toujours là pour m'épauler et me protéger de sa méchante mère. Bizarrement, je me sentais un peu comme dans Cendrillon, sauf que ça ne serait pas deux méchantes demi-sœurs, mais un demi-frère trop sympathique avec qui je «sors» et une demi-sœur qui faisait tout ces efforts pour être gentille, elle y arrivait merveilleusement bien, mais j'avais découvert que Jasper était venu lui parler hier soir et qu'elle avait promis d'être gentille. Mais à la voir, on dirait qu'elle ne se forçait pas du tout. Quand j'arrivai finalement dans la cuisine, suivie de Jasper, Maddison m'attendait les bras sur les hanches et un pied qui tapait sur le sol, signe d'énervement, mais je n'avais strictement rien fait. Elle m'ordonna de mettre la table de la façon qui se voulait le plus malpolie sûrement, Jasper commença à m'aider, mais sa mère lui ordonna de me laisser tout faire et de s'asseoir en attendant. Il s'assit immédiatement, redoutant les foudres de sa mère sûrement. Celle-ci, ravie, s'en alla au salon me dictant que Rosalie avait préparé le souper cette fois, mais les prochains jours ce devait être moi. Jasper se leva aussitôt sa mère hors de vue.

**«Je t'avais dit que je ne te lâcherais pas à cause de ma mère, crois-moi, je tiens mes promesses.»**

Il prit donc l'initiative de sortir les assiettes pendant que je lavais la nappe aux couleurs orangées. Il installa les assiettes pendant que je mettais fourchettes et couteaux, il m'avertit de mettre la table comme dans les restaurants. Fourchette à gauche, couteau à droite, verre du même côté du couteau… Je savais que si je faisais quelque chose de croche, ma belle-mère me tomberait dessus. Quand je mis finalement le plat de Rosalie sur le table, c'est-à-dire du pâté chinois, Jasper se leva et alla avertir le reste de la famille que le repas était servis, il avait dit sa phrase comme un vrai gentleman. Ils arrivèrent en même temps et Maddison me fit un regard septique, elle avait sûrement préparé ses tirades à l'avance. Après avoir inspecté, et oui, inspecté la table, elle me lança dans sa politesse habituelle :

**«Tu n'as pas mis de serviettes de table !»**

Je m'excusai et allai chercher ces petites serviettes dans l'armoire que Rosalie m'avait discrètement pointé. J'en donnais une à tout le monde et leur souhaitais **«Bon appétit»**, seul Rose et Jazz me répondirent, mais je m'y attendais. Le souper se passa dans un silence quasi-total, brisé par les paroles de Charlie qui expliquait comment s'était passé sa journée au poste, comment elle avait été ennuyante et par les paroles de Maddison qui expliquait comme son job de secrétaire était beaucoup plus compliqué que la sienne et qu'elle était très fatiguée. La pauvre ! Mon «père», je n'arrive pas à lui donner ce surnom qui ne lui va pas du tout, la regardait avec un regard amoureux, je ne sais pas comment il faisait pour aimer une vipère pareille. Le repas terminé, je me levai avant que Maddison m'ordonne de défaire la table et me mis à la vider de toutes ses assiettes et couverts sales. Rosalie et Jasper se mirent à m'aider et leur mère leur envoya un regard rempli de méchanceté que Jasper ignora complètement en continuant de m'aider, mais que Rosalie suivi en se rasseyant. Elle me regarda d'un air désolé dans les yeux, mais je lui fis un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que je comprenais.

Le reste de la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, dès le souper finis j'étais descendu à la cave pour travailler sur mes devoirs de civilisation pendant que Jasper faisait celui d'espagnol. Il m'avait passé ses notes des derniers cours que j'avais passé à être dans un état très comateux, j'avais passé toute l'après-midi à chercher un moyen de me débarrasser de Mike, mais ça n'avait servi à rien, aucune idée ne m'étais venue, jusqu'à ce que Jasper arrive avec son idée tordue. Une fois mes devoirs finis, j'allai prendre ma douche pendant que Jasper travaillait sur son site internet sur le sujet… je vous le dirai plus tard, pour le moment rien ne compte plus que l'eau chaude qui coule sur mon corps me décoinçant quelques nerfs et muscles trop tendus. La journée avait été si épuisante et remplis, j'espérais juste que celle de demain allait être plus calme. Je commençais en mathématique et c'était le seul cours que je n'avais pas en commun avec Jasper. Celui-ci n'avait pas eu besoin de faire ses mathématiques cette année, il paraît que vu qu'il avait passer tout son été dans un camps de maths, il n'avait pas besoin de suivre ces cours. Sa mère s'était débarrassée de lui en l'envoyant dans ce camp pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Charlie. Rosalie, elle, je ne savais pas où elle était allée. Je pourrai peut-être lui demander.

Une fois que je remarquai que ça faisait sûrement un bon bout de temps que j'étais sans bouger dans la douche profitant de la chaleur, je décidai de sortir. Je me sentais très calme et détendue, cette douche avait eu du positif finalement. Je mis mon vieux pyjama, me brossai les dents et sortis pour laisser la place à Jasper.

**«Bonne nuit !»** Lui lançais-je complètement dans les vapes.

**«Bonne nuit Bella, essaye de bien dormir cette nuit.»**

**«Je te promet que je vais essayer»**, dis-je avant de me diriger vers mon lit en titubant récoltant ses rires.

**«On dirait que t'es soule ! »** me lança-t-il.

**«La douche me fait ça le soir»**, affirmais-je avant de m'écraser sur mon lit.

Je me plaçais correctement dans mes draps et entendis la douche commencer à couler. Après ce moment, je me rappelle d'avoir entendu seulement les premières paroles de la chanson que chantait Jasper. Sa voix était douce et en ce moment, endormante et c'est ce qui me fit tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

_Mardi, 31 août 2007, deuxième jour d'école._

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par une douce chanson qui résonnait bizarrement à mes oreilles. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Jasper se tenir assis sur le bord de mon lit en train de chanter Wake Up d'Emigrate. Il vit l'air septique que je lui lançai et entreprit de la chanter encore plus fort. Il souriait et moi aussi, j'aimais bien cette façon de me réveiller, mais je lui demanderai une toune (chanson) plus calme la prochaine fois.

_Wake up! (Debout)  
And now I see (Et maintenant je vois)  
What I never saw before (Ce que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant)  
You gotta wake up baby (Tu dois te réveiller bébé)  
And now I feel (Et maintenant je ressens)  
What I've never felt before (Ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant)  
You gotta wake up baby (Tu dois te réveiller bébé)_

Il finit sur cette phrase préférant ne pas chanter la suite, cette chanson était assez dure, mais il l'avait chanté avec une voix douce et ça ne m'avait pas agressé.

**«Bon matin»** me lança-t-il tout heureux.

**«Bon matin ! T'as bien dormis ! »**

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. À voir son air de lutin, il avait très bien dormi et même plus.

**«Oh oui !» Me répondit-il encore plus heureux.**

**«Est-ce à cause d'un rêve que tu aurais fait ?»**

**«Oh oui !»** Me répéta-t-il.

«Et quel était ce rêve ?»

Je me permettais ces questions, car je savais que je ne voulais pas savoir ces informations pour créer des rumeurs ou le répéter à tout le monde.

**«Bin, tu vas rire de moi !»** Dit-il en rougissant.

**«Non ! Je te le jure, mais tu as piqué ma curiosité ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'as tant rendu de bonne humeur, je pourrai m'arranger pour te faire ce plaisir !»**

**«Je ne crois pas que tu pourrais !»**

**«Non, mais parle ! Tu vas me rendre folle !»**

**«Bin j'ai rêvé que j'étais seul avec mon ancienne petite amie et que…»**

**«Je crois que je ne veux pas entendre la suite !»** Le contrais-je revenant sur ma demande.

**«Tu m'as dit que tu voulais savoir, maintenant écoute, et ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je disais, j'étais seul avec mon ancienne petite amie et que nous étions en voiture en train de rejoindre mon meilleur ami et ma meilleure amie.»**

**«Minute ! C'est moi la meilleure amie ?»** Demandais-je avant qu'il ne me lance un regard comme si j'étais une détraquée.

**«Mais bien sûr ! Bon je continue, nous allions donc Alice Cullen et moi vous rejoindre Edward, son frère et toi sur la plage où nous devions aller ensuite dans un lieu reculé où il avait un petit lac à l'eau bleue. Le lieu était connu juste par nous et quand nous étions là, personne ne pouvais nous retrouver.»**

J'étais contente de savoir les noms de ceux qui lui manquaient tant. Il faudrait que je lui demande une description ou une photo.

**«Nous étions donc aller nous baigner et nous amuser. Tu t'entendais très bien avec Alice et… c'est là que ça devient gênant pour toi… tu sortais avec Edward. Pendant une bonne partie de mon rêve vous étiez tout les deux sur ta serviette et vous vous embrassiez et vous lanciez des regards très amoureux. Dans mon rêve on devait avoir environ 19 ans.»**

**«Wooo ! Minute ! Je sortais avec cet Edward ? Tu es complètement dingue de croire de telle chose !»**

**«Et Bella, c'est un rêve. La preuve, je ne les aie pas revu depuis un bon 4 ans et je ne crois pas que comme ça nous les retrouvions. Ils sont quelque part dans le monde et je ne peux les contacter…»**

Il avait repris son air triste et je voulais qu'il retrouve sa gaieté de tout à l'heure. Je lui demandai donc la suite de son rêve.

**«Cette journée avait été si magnifique, le couché de soleil avait rendu l'endroit encore plus féerique. »**

Je voulais définitivement revoir cet air de bonheur intense sur son visage et j'avais justement trouvé la manière de le lui faire revenir.

**«Je portais quoi ?»**

**«Quoi ?»** Dit-il premièrement offusqué avant de partir à rire. **«Tu portais un bikini bleu marine avec des fleurs turquoises qui je peux dire était assez court, dans les genres d'Alice. Il te moulait assez bien ce qui avait l'air de faire plaisir à Edward. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer une photo d'eux, mais je t'avertis, ils ont sûrement changé depuis ce temps.»**

J'allais acquiescer quand nous entendîmes Rosalie nous dire de nous grouiller le cul si on ne voulait pas arriver en retard à ce deuxième jour de cours. Nous regardâmes l'heure que nous n'avions pas vu passer et nous nous levâmes très prestement. Ils nous restaient seulement 20 minutes. Nous nous changeâmes au beau milieu de notre chambre, chacun ne regardait l'autre, mais nous étions si pressés que nous n'avions pas le temps de voir autour de nous. Nous finîmes en même temps et montâmes avec notre sac à dos en haut pour prendre notre déjeuner (petit-déjeuner pour les français). Une bonne chose des matins comme lui, Maddison et Charlie partaient de bonne heure pour leur travail.

J'avais enfilé un jeans moulant et un t-shirt violet un peu trop grand pour moi, mais pas assez pour que ça paraisse vraiment. Je m'assis à la table après m'avoir chauffé un toast que j'avais recouvert de _philadelphia_. Jasper s'installa à côté de moi et je remarquai qu'il avait pris la même chose. Il me sourit quand il vit que j'avais remarqué. Il finit sa bouchée et m'expliqua.

**«C'est pas de ma faute si on mange toujours la même chose. Tu prends toujours ce que j'ai le goût de manger!»**

Je lui souris et nous terminâmes de manger. Vu que j'avais terminé avant lui, je descendis à la salle de bain de la cave pour me brosser les dents ainsi que mes cheveux que j'avais oublié tout à l'heure. Selon Rosalie, ma tête ressemblait un peu à une grosse motte de foin et elle avait rajouté que celle de Jasper ressemblait plus à de la mauvaise herbe. Avait-elle biologie dans ses cours aujourd'hui ? Une fois ma toilette terminée je remontais en haut et allait au garage après avoir barré toutes les portes de la maison.

Comme hier, Emmett était venu nous rejoindre et c'était installer à l'avant. Je m'assis donc à mon plus grand plaisir à côté de Jasper. Rosalie démarra et comme hier, la vitesse me tapis au fond de mon siège, elle avait en plus ouvert le toit mettant mes cheveux à l'épreuve. Quand nous arrivâmes, les cheveux de Rosalie était très bien coiffés et n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, elle avait sûrement mis une tonne de gel dans ses cheveux. Je me retournai vers Jasper qui se tourna en même temps que moi. Nous partîmes tout les deux à rire, mais pour des raisons différente. Emmett se retourna vers nous et partit à rire avec nous vite suivis de Rose. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et Jasper me rejoignit.

**«Quelle coiffure, comment tu l'appelles ?»** Me demanda Jasper.

**«Grounge détraquée, et toi, la tienne ?»**

**«La même chose, mais pour homme. Attends, je vais arranger ça.»**

Il commença donc à essayer de peigner mes cheveux avec ses doigts fin qui se faisaient tout doux dans mes cheveux. Ça me fit frissonner et j'essayai de le cacher à Jasper.

POV Jasper

J'étais en train de refaire sa coiffure avec mes doigts. J'eus l'impression qu'elle frissonna à mon touché, mais je devais avoir rêver, comme hier avec le fantôme d'Alice. Une fois que j'eus terminé, elle décida de faire pareil avec moi. Son doigtée était fragile et lent. Quand elle eût fini de jouer dans mes cheveux, je me retournai vers elle et nous nous fîmes un sourire, mais elle souriait plus que d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans ça. Je décidai donc d'aller voir dans le rétroviseur de l'auto de Rosalie pour voir si elle n'avait rien faire à mes cheveux. Comme me faire des couettes ou me mettre des barrettes avec des fleurs et des papillons. Ce que je vis me fit rire et Bella se joignit vite à moi. Je suis sûr que si Emmett et Rose auraient encore été là, ils auraient ri un bon coup avec nous, mais ils étaient déjà partis de leur côté. Bella m'avait tout démêlé sauf une partie sur ma tête ce qui me faisait un mohawk **. Elle vint vers moi et défit le reste de mes cheveux pour qu'ils reprennent enfin leurs places normales. La cloche sonna et je me dirigeai, après avoir dit à plus tard à Bella, vers mon cours d'art dramatique, le seul que je ne partageais pas avec Bella. Elle, elle avait mathématique. Une fois arrivé au bâtiment 4-B, une note avait été affichée sur la porte disant que le professeur était malade ce qui nous dispensait de ce cours aujourd'hui, cette journée s'annonçait merveilleuse ! J'en profitai donc pour aller à la bibliothèque.

POV Bella

Quand j'arrivai à mon cours de maths, j'étais la dernière, mais le cours n'était pas commencé. Il ne restait qu'une place dans la classe, celle à côté de la fille dans laquelle j'avais foncé dessus hier. Alice, si je me rappelle bien. J'allai m'installer à côté d'elle et elle me sourit de toutes ses dents, blanches, je l'avoue.

**«Salut !»** Me lança-t-elle. **«C'est toi Bella, celle qui m'a foncé dessus hier ?»**

**«Allô ! Ouais, c'est bien moi, désolé encore.»**

Nous ne pûmes rien dire, car le professeur avait décidé de commencer le cours à ce moment. Après 30 minutes d'un cours plus qu'infernal, le professeur nous annonça que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui et qu'il nous laissait les 30 dernières minutes pour nous. Je décidai donc de faire la conversation avec Alice, elle m'intriguait, elle semblait si joviale.

**«Je voudrais en savoir plus sur toi !»** Lui dis-je directement.

Elle sembla surprise puis prudente, elle ne pensait quand même pas que j'allais dire tout ce qu'elle m'a dit à tout le monde. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et ce qu'elle vit sembla la satisfaire, car elle commença son récit.

**«Comme je te l'aie dit, je m'appelle Alice. Je viens du Canada plus précisément du Québec où ma famille avait déménagé quand mon père avait eu une bonne offre pour cet hôpital. Nous avons re-déménagé, car ma mère, Esmée, était fatiguée de vivre en ville et voulait revenir ici. Nous avions habité ici jusqu'à se qu'on ait 13 ans moi pis mon frère. Quand nous avions quitté la première fois Forks pour le Québec, ça avait été un coup dur. Moi je laissais mon chum ici et mon frère son meilleur ami. Nous avions beaucoup protesté, mais l'autorité parentale avait fait son apparition et nous étions partit sans dire à la personne qui comptait pour nous où nous allions. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps. Vu que nous sommes partis au Québec, nous parlons couramment français (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je fais comme s'ils parlent anglais). Mon frère arrive demain, car il avait des choses à régler à Montréal avant de revenir ici, il a 18 ans, un an plus vieux que moi, mais nos parents c'étaient toujours arrangé pour que l'on soit la même année à l'école, sûrement pour qu'il puisse veiller sur moi. Mais en tout cas, nous avons accueilli la proposition de revenir ici avec joie, car on ne s'était pas fait d'amis là-bas. Les gens pouvaient être assez mesquins des fois. Donc nous sommes revenus ici avec l'espoir de revoir cette personne qui nous est si cher.»**

**«L'avez-vous retrouvé ?»** Demandais-je en faisant ressortir toute ma curiosité.

**«Oui, mais je crois qu'il nous as oublié lui, je suis sûr qu'il a tourné la page. Je l'ai vu hier, il est au lycée, mais quand je l'ai vue, il embrassait une autre fille aux cheveux bruns.»**

Cette histoire commençait à m'être de plus en plus familière. Il me restait un seul détail à savoir pour être sûre de ce que je pensais.

**«Quel est ton nom de famille et le nom de ton frère ?»**

**«Mon frère s'appelle Edward et mon nom de famille est Cullen !»**

La vérité me frappa en pleine face comme une gifle.

* * *

_** C'est une coiffure, aller sur mon profil pour avoir le lien pour voir Jackson Rathbone avec ce style. ^^_


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Réécriture terminée**_

_Merci au revieweuse, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre, mais je le ferai au prochain._

_Merci à : _**Many, Clems, Aunda, Boullette, Look at the blue sky, Aline1320, BellaSwanCullen17, Plume-x3, Douline, Lil'Am, annecullen69, jlukes et mafrid**_ !_

_Je vous remercie, j'espère avoir au moin un commentaire de plus que celui-ci qui en a reçu 13 ! Merci, bon je vous laisse lire !_

_Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_

Chapitre 6

POV Bella

_Mardi, 31 août 2007, deuxième jour d'école (suite)_

Je n'en croyais juste pas mes oreilles ! Je venais de trouver la petite amie de Jasper et je savais maintenant que son frère, le meilleur ami de mon demi, arriverait demain ! C'est bien pour dire la vie des fois. Le destin peut nous jouer des tours, mais des beaux comme celui-ci, je ne dirai pas non. J'avais en ce moment même Alice Cullen qui me suivait à la classe de Jasper. Il n'avait pas encore fini son cours, mais je pourrais toujours le faire sortir sous cause que le directeur veut le voir ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Je n'avais pas dit à Alice où je l'emmenais et elle ne savais toujours pas que Jasper était ici ou même que j'étais sa petite amie de demi-sœur.

POV Alice

J'étais en compagnie de Bella Swan et elle me menait quelque part dans le lycée. Je la suivais sans rien dire, car son expression quand elle avait su le nom de mon frère et mon nom de famille m'avait donné l'impression qu'aucun mot n'était bon à dire pour l'instant. Elle semblait déterminée à quelque chose qui semblait lui faire plaisir étant donné le sourire qu'elle affichait. Je ne comprenais toujours pas quel rapport il y avait dans les derniers évènements et j'espérais savoir bientôt ce qui la faisait se démener. Elle parcourait les couloirs et s'arrêta finalement devant la porte d'une classe qui était de toute évidence, vide. Elle s'avança vers la porte et lu le mot qui y était affiché à haute voix.

_«Chers élèves, Mme. Rooth est malade et est dans l'incapacité de donner le cours d'aujourd'hui. Vous avez donc une période de libre qui, j'espère, vous sera bénéfique dans vos études. Ne faite pas de conneries et profitez-en.  
M. le principal»._

Elle me lança un regard contrarié, j'avais la nette impression qu'il y avait une personne qu'elle voulait me faire rencontrer et qui était de toute évidence supposée être dans cette classe. Elle réfléchit encore deux secondes avant que je vois son visage s'illuminer. Elle me regardait avec un de ces regards !

**«Alice ? Je peux te demander un service ?»**

Elle me faisait le coup des yeux de chien battu, ceux que j'étais si douée à reproduire et à voir son regard, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi mon frère et mes parents ne pouvaient pas me dire non.

**«Ouais»**, acquiesçais-je.  
**«Ton frère arrive-t-il ce soir ?»**  
**«Je peux toujours vérifier, il m'avait dit essayer de prendre un vol plus tôt vu qu'il avait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire. Je peux appeler sur son cellulaire, une minute.»**

Elle me lança un regard plein d'espoir, pourquoi voulait-elle savoir si mon frère était arrivé ? Le connaissait-elle ?  
Je composai son numéro et il répondit à la première sonnerie.

**«Allô ?»**  
**«Edward, c'est moi. Je voulais savoir si tu avais pu trouver un vol finalement.»  
«Bien, en fait, je viens juste de débarquer de l'avion. Je suis en ce moment à Seattle. Quand tu vas revenir de l'école, je risque d'être à la maison, pourquoi ?»  
«Juste pour savoir»**, justifiais-je en voyant le regard de Bella.  
**«Tu ne devrais pas être en cours»**, me demanda-t-il.  
**«On a eu 30 minutes de libre, mais le prochain cours commence dans 5 minutes, donc je dois te laisser. À plus !»**  
**«À plus tard !»**

Je raccrochai mon téléphone et vit l'air insistant de Bella.

**«Quoi ?»** Lui demandais-je.  
**«Bin, est-il chez vous ?»  
«Il va être là quand je vais revenir»**, elle semblait soulagée, mais pourquoi voulais-tu le savoir ?

**«Bin, voilà le service que je voulais te demander, pourrais-tu me donner ton adresse ? Je voudrais venir faire un tour chez toi avec une personne qui a entendu parler de vous.»**

Elle avait l'air de me cacher des détails, mais devant son air de gentillesse, je ne pus le lui refuser et je lui donnai mon numéro de cellulaire ainsi que mon adresse. Elle semblait plus que ravie, elle rayonnait presque. La cloche des cours sonna et j'allai à mon cours et Bella au sien. Le cours passa rapidement et j'étais plus que stressée de savoir ce que Bella préparait, mais bizarrement, j'avais l'intuition que ce serait bien. À la toute fin de la journée, je fis ce que Bella m'avait demandé et je retournai chez moi l'attendre ainsi que cette mystérieuse personne, je me demandais bien qui ça pouvait être. J'arrivai chez nous et vis à ma plus grande joie, Edward sortir de la maison les bras grands ouverts. Je ne me fis pas prier, je sortis de ma voiture et fonçai le prendre dans mes bras, ça ne faisait que 2 semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu, mais il m'avait manqué grandement.

**«On s'est ennuyé petit lutin ?»**, me demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et mielleuse.

J'hochai le menton et je m'écartai de lui pour lui faire part de la surprise qui venait nous rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre

**«Ed, dans quelques minutes, Isabella Marie Swan, mais appelle-la Bella et un ami dont l'identité est restée secrète vont venir nous rejoindre.»  
«Mais pourquoi**», me demanda-t-il.  
**«Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça semblait très important pour elle. C'est la raison de mon appel en partie. Elle est vraiment gentille, tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis sûr que tu vas l'apprécier.»**

Il me regarda et je vis qu'il était okay. Nous rentrâmes donc à la maison, attendant nos invités.

POV Bella

À la fin des cours, nous étions tous rentrés à la maison, mais j'avais demandé la permission à Rosalie de prendre son auto et j'avais kidnappé Jasper. Il sembla surpris que je l'emmène à quelque part comme ça et il semblait encore plus suspect étant donné que je ne lui donnait pas le nom de l'endroit où nous nous dirigions. J'avais, avant de partir, demandé aussi à Rosalie un des ses nombreux foulards, elle m'avait regardé avec un drôle d'air, mais n'avait pas posé de questions, à ma plus grande joie. Une fois dans l'automobile, je m'assis à l'avant et Jasper à mon côté. Je pris le foulard de Rosalie et lui bandai les yeux.

**«Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ?»  
«Je ne veux pas que tu vois le lieu où nous allons nous diriger, mais je te jures que tu vas apprécier.»**

Je savais que ça allait faire plaisir à Jazz et j'étais plus que contente de pouvoir peut-être rendre une partie de son rêve, réelle. Parce qu'il peut complètement oublier le fait que je sorte avec cet Edward. Je mis le contact et me dirigeai vers la villa, selon Alice. J'eus de la difficulté à trouver le petit chemin qui menait vers la maison, il était à peine visible. En chemin, j'avais installé le toit repliable, je voulais réussir à faire une surprise aux trois personnes, même si je n'en connaissais que deux. Je me surpris de mon initiative. J'arrivai et Jasper me demanda s'il pouvait enlever le bandeau.

**«Non Jasper, attends deux minutes, je reviens immédiatement.»**

Il me fit un sourire pour me confirmer qu'il me faisait confiance, j'étais contente qu'il m'accorde ce bonheur. Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeai vers la maison qui était d'une classique beauté et d'une grandeur inimaginable. Je montai les quelques marches avec une lenteur et allai frapper à la porte. Alice, accompagnée d'un garçon aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux d'un vert profond la suivait. Je devinais là son frère.

**«Bonjour !» **Me lancèrent Alice et Edward en même temps.  
**«Allô !»**  
**«Tu n'étais pas supposée venir accompagnée ?»** Me demanda Edward.  
**«Oui, il attend dans l'auto, je voudrais que vous sortiez dehors et descendiez les marches. Une fois en bas, fermez vos yeux.»**

Ils me lancèrent un regard interrogateur rempli de méfiance, plus pour le frère que pour Alice.  
**«Faites moi confiance»**, demandais-je de la voix la plus douce possible.

Ça sembla marcher car ils firent ce que je voulais, je leur soufflai à l'oreille de n'ouvrir les yeux que quand je leur aurais autorisé. Ils acquiescèrent et je me dirigeai vers la voiture où Jazz m'attendait.

**«Jazz, détache-toi et lève-toi. N'enlève pas le bandeau, je vais te diriger.»**

Il m'écouta et se leva, je le pris par les épaules et l'emmenai devant les deux personnes qui avaient les yeux fermés.

**«Ouvrez les yeux»**, criais-je, trop ravie de l'effet que je créais.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux et Jasper enleva son bandeau. Je vis alors la réaction que j'attendais. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Alice ne crie :

**«JASPER !»  
«ALICE ! ED !»  
«JASPER !»  
«Bella»**, rajoutais-je tout bas pour ne pas arrêter leurs si belle retrouvailles. Ils se jetèrent mutuellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je me sentais légèrement de trop, mais j'adorais savoir que leur bonheur était là grâce à moi.

POV Jasper

Ça faisait quelques minutes que j'attendais dans la voiture le moment que Bella revienne. J'entendais des pas dehors ainsi que des chuchotements. J'entendis alors des pas se rapprocher, sûrement Bella. Elle me dit de me lever et de garder le bandeau sur mes yeux, je fis exactement ce qu'elle dit, car je lui faisais complètement confiance. Une fois sortit, elle me prit par les épaules et me fit avancé en ligne que je devinai droite. Elle finit par me lâcher et crier :

«Ouvrez les yeux !»

Je fis alors ce qu'elle me dit et retirai le foulard, ce que je vis me pétrifia ! Là, devant moi, se tenaient Alice et Edward ! Je n'en revenais pas, comment Bella avait-elle fait pour les retrouver ! Alice était toujours aussi belle, mais elle avait les cheveux longs, toujours noirs. Elle avait encore ses beaux grands yeux verts qui reflétaient beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas grandi, mais son corps s'était développé, découvrant de belles courbes. Edward, lui, avait beaucoup grandi et me dépassait maintenant en grandeur, il était musclé et ses yeux étaient encore plus vert que d'habitude, j'y voyais encore là mon meilleur ami.

**«JASPER ! »**Cria Alice en nous sortant de nos pensées.**  
«ALICE ! ED !»  
«JASPER !»**  
**«Bella»**, entendis-je la dénommée dire d'une toute petite voix.

Si se n'était pas un moment comme ça, j'aurais ri, mais j'étais trop obnubilé par les deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant moi. Alice me sauta dessus et je la pris dans mes bras, Edward vint nous prendre tout les deux dans ses bras et nous restâmes comme ça quelques minutes. J'étais si heureux ! Je tenais dans mes bras 2 des 5 personnes qui comptait le plus dans ma vie et que je n'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs années. La vie est trop belle !

POV Alice

Bella nous cria d'ouvrir les yeux et c'est ce que je fis. Je les ouvrai, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de ma tête quand je remarquai qui se tenait devant moi. C'était l'homme que j'aimais encore, celui de mes nombreux rêves, celui que j'espérais, m'aime encore, mais il avait embrassé une autre fille. Je ne voulais de toute façon pas penser à ça aujourd'hui. Il n'avait presque pas changé et les changements qu'il y avait eu, étaient pour le rendre encore plus beau. Il était là ses yeux gris me fixaient et passaient ensuite à Edward. Il était plus grand et plus musclé, son visage était plus défini, ses lèvres étaient plus sensuelles et je comprenais l'autre fille de l'avoir embrassé. Ses boucles dorées qui semblaient si douces. Son torse si musclé et ses bras forts… Mais qu'en je réalisai que ce n'était pas un rêve je criai.

**«JASPER ! »**

Ça sembla le réveiller lui aussi.

**«ALICE ! ED !»  
«JASPER !»**

Je lui sautai dans les bras, je me sentais si bien, je me sentais entière pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. Il me tenait dans ses bras, je ne touchais même plus le sol. Edward vint nous prendre dans ses bras à son tour, nous étions si heureux de nous avoir retrouvé, je ne croyais plus pouvoir le revoir après toutes ces années d'absence, toutes ces années sans coup de téléphone, sans lettre. Pourquoi ne nous avait-il pas contacté. Je me décollai de lui et Edward et le regardai.

**«Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais donné de nouvelles ? Pourquoi sommes-nous restés là à nous morfondre de notre départ ? Pourquoi ?»** Lui criais-je par la tête.

Je n'avais pas voulu briser ce moment, mais c'était sorti tout seul de ma bouche, je me sentais en colère et personne n'y pouvait rien. Il fit un pas, mais je l'arrêtai.

**«J'ai attendu à côté du téléphone toutes les premières semaines, mais rien, aucun appel ! J'ai attendu comme une poire que tu me rappelles, on s'était promis de ne pas se lâcher, de ne pas s'oublier, je ne t'ai pas oublié ! Je t'attendais encore, je savais que je n'avais presque pas de chance de te revoir ces derniers temps, mais je gardais espoir. Et avec hier, j'ai crus que j'hallucinais quand j'ai cru t'apercevoir, tu embrassais une autre fille, je sais que techniquement nous ne sommes plus ensemble, mais te donner en spectacle dans ce genre ne te ressemble pas. J'ai préféré croire que ce n'était pas toi que d'affronter la réalité.»**

Il resta bouche bée, il ne s'attendait pas à cela, il avait du voir des millions de fois nos retrouvailles et je ne voulais pas gâcher ça, mais qu'elle idiote ! Je me calmai aussitôt et pris conscience de ce que je venais de dire. Je venais de briser nos belles retrouvailles ! Je m'en voulais, et puis, il a le droit d'embrasser qui il veut quand il veut ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'en empêcherais, c'est sa vie.

Il s'avança vers moi avec l'air dépité, je lui lançai un regard d'excuse et soufflai :

**«Oh non, désolé, je ne voulais pas…»**

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase que Jasper écrasait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il ne m'avait pas oublié et il m'embrassait. Je ne pus penser à d'autre chose après que ses douces lèvres contre les miennes qui dansaient. Mais je me rappelai qu'il avait une petite amie et me décollai.

POV Bella

Leurs retrouvailles avaient si bien commencé et à peine quelques minutes après, Alice s'était fâchée et avait lancé pleins de choses à la face de Jasper, elle semblait contente de l'avoir retrouvée, mais elle semblait triste de ne pas avoir eut de nouvelles de lui. Tout semblait se tirailler en dedans d'elle, elle pensait alors qu'il avait une petite copine ? Que j'étais sa petite amie ? Il faudrait mettre les choses au clair. Je voulais l'avertir qu'il m'avait embrassé moi, mais ne dit rien, car elle ne savait toujours pas que j'étais la demi-sœur de Jasper et je ne voulais pas perdre cette amitié qui venait tout juste de naître entre elle et moi. Jasper s'avança donc vers Alice, l'air très déterminé, elle lui soufflait qu'elle était désolée, elle n'avait pas voulu briser ce moment, mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car Jasper vint l'embrasser. Il avait l'air heureux et le dénommé Edward vint vers moi avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

**«C'est toi qui a embrassé Jasper ?»**

Comment avait-il deviné ?

**«Oui c'est moi, mais…»**  
**«Ça ne te fais rien qu'il soit en train d'embrasser ma sœur si tu sors avec ? Il me semble que tu aurais du penser que s'il la retrouvait ça se serait passé de cette manière ? Non ?»**  
**«Oui, je savais qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'aimer et ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je vais t'en parler, mais seule à seul»** expliquais-je quand je vis qu'Alice et Jasper s'était décollés.

Ils me regardèrent et je leur annonçai que je devais parler à Edward et que nous les laissions seuls pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer. Edward me regarda et sembla surpris que je veuille lui parler à lui seul alors que nous venions tout juste de se connaître. Il me dit ensuite de le suivre et c'est ce que je fis. Nous entrâmes dans la maison qui semblait être vide. Il ne me fit pas visiter et me prit la main en me dirigeant à l'étage du haut. Nous arrivâmes dans un grand couloir aux murs d'un blanc éclatant qui brillait presque. Il ouvrit une porte à sa gauche et nous pénétrâmes dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. Les murs étaient de couleurs noirs, blancs et dorés, mais un mur complet était remplacé par une grande fenêtre qui laissait voir le bois qui se trouvait derrière. J'essayai d'imaginer le spectacle que ce devait être pendant le couché de soleil ou pendant la pleine lune.

**«Woo ! Très joli !»  
«Merci»**, me dit-il en me faisant signe de le rejoindre sur le bord du lit où il était assis.

Je m'assis et il prit la parole.

**«Alors, pourquoi fallait-il que nous parlions de ce sujet seule à seul ? Pourquoi la non présence d'Alice était requise ?»**

Il parlait d'un langage assez sophistiqué et semblait très poli.

**«Parce que je voulais que ce soit Jasper qui lui en parle, pas toi ou moi, alors je suis sûr qu'en étant seuls ils en auraient parlé. Mais tant qu'à être ici, je peux tout te dire. Oui, j'ai embrassé Jasper, en fait, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, mais pas par amour. Non, nous sommes demi-frère, demi-sœur.»**

Il sembla soulagé, mais je ne compris pas la source de ce soulagement.

**«Je suis arrivé ici il y a trois jours, car ma mère m'a foutu à la porte pour pouvoir vivre avec son nouveau mari, Phil. Je suis donc aller vivre chez mon père et sa nouvelle femme qui avait deux enfants. Dans l'avion menant à Seattle, j'ai rencontré Jasper et nous sommes tout de suite devenu amis, mais nous ne savions pas que nous étions de la même famille. Nous avions prévu de nous revoir, comme ami et peut-être plus un jour, mais nous arrivâmes finalement chez nous et nous vîmes que nous étions aller dans la même maison. Nous étions frère et sœur. J'ai rencontré Rosalie qui a été plutôt froide avec moi au début et sa mère qui a été et est encore une vraie chipie du genre la belle-mère de Cendrillon avec moi. Elle me met tout sur le dos et je fais toutes les tâches ménagères chez nous depuis que je suis arrivée. Jasper et moi nous sommes finalement installés dans la cave qui allait être notre chambre. Nous avons parlé longuement et en sommes convenu que jamais nous ne nous laisserons tombé, que nous serions toujours là l'un pour l'autre. C'est aller tellement vite, j'en suis surprise, je ne parle pas facilement aux autres personnes, mais je lui aie parlé facilement, comme j'ai l'impression de le faire avec toi. Ensuite, au lycée, nous avons convenu que nous ne dirions pas que nous sommes frère et sœur et que nous ferions semblant de sortir ensemble pour faire fuir les nombreux garçons qui me tournent autour et les filles qui font leur aguicheuses devant Jasper. Ça a marcher sauf pour un gars qui ne semblait pas voir que j'étais «prise». Il me collait tout le temps et m'envoyait des regards trop intimidants. Rendu au parking du lycée, il se dirigeait vers moi avec l'air encore plus déterminé que l'autre jour. Ce fut là que Jasper m'embrassa. »**

Edward se crispa à cette parole, étrange.

**«J'imagine qu'Alice ne m'a pas reconnu, mais il ne se passe rien entre Jasper et moi. Maintenant qu'il vous a retrouvé, il risque de vouloir passer du temps avec Alice et je vais me retrouver avec tout ces gars encore une fois, mais j'endurais. »**

**«Oh !» ** Fut la dernière parole qu'Edward m'adressa ce jour-là.

Nous dûmes partir chez nous après, car si je revenais trop tard, j'attirerais les foudres de Maddison sur moi et ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Nous dîmes au revoir aux deux Cullen et Alice nous lança un à demain. Edward, quant à lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. En chemin, Jasper m'apprit qu'il avait annoncé à Alice qu'il ne sortait avec personne et que c'était moi qu'il avait embrassé, il m'apprit aussi qu'elle avait mal réagit à cette nouvelle, mais que dès qu'il lui avait dit que j'étais sa demi-sœur, elle s'était calmée. Il lui avait donc raconté toute notre courte histoire et qu'elle ne m'en voulait même pas. Il me demanda alors ce que j'avais fait avec Edward pour qu'il reste sans mot tout le reste du temps. Je lui expliquai ce que j'avais dit, ainsi que son comportement bizarre à certain moment et il sembla tout aussi surpris qu'Edward.

Mon dieu, qu'avaient-ils tous ces gars ?


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Réécriture terminée**_

_Voici donc un chapitre qui était sûrement attendu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que moi j'ai eu un plaisir fou à l'écrire ! Je voulais juste vous redire merci car on approche de la centième review, et la personne qui la donnera, sera comme une figurante pour le prochain chapitre ! Cet personne fera une apparition, pas besoin de marqué dans votre reviews que c'est vous la centième personne, je compterai moi même.__Je réponds donc à vos reviews et je vous fiche la paix ensuite, d'accord ?_

**alicew59**: Merci pour ta review, ça fais plaisir. Donc voici la suite !

**aline1420**: Je suis contente de voir que les retrouvailles t'ont plus. En premier je pensais en faire trop en faisant la même scène plusieurs fois et de différents point de vue, mais on dirait que c'était bon quand même !

**mafrip**: Je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps pour le chapitre 7.

**Look at the blue sky**: Et oui, enfin réunis et très heureux ! Ça fait comédie romantique, mais je compte bien mettre de l'action dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !

**Plume-x3** : Et oui, qui l'aurait cru. Je trouvais qu'il y avait trop de fic ou s'était Bella qui flashait sur Edward en premier. Je voulais faire ça différemment.

**Sandra**: Merci pour ta review, et ne te languis pas trop, va la lire cette suite !

**bellardtwiligh**t: Merci ! Et comme toujours, voici la suite !

**Dawn**: J'avais déjà tout le scénario en tête, mais il me fallait trouvé les bons mots et j'espérais que le fait que plusieurs point de vue ais été mis en place ne bloque pas mes idées et le texte.

**nia1988**: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !

**Douline**: C'est sûr qu'il faut des énigmes, car au sinon, c'est moins bon, mais celle-ci n'était pas très importantes. Dès le début, tu pourras savoir ce qu'ils ont tous ces gars, je ne trouvais pas important de faire duré ce moment, car plusieurs l'avaient découvert. Mais ce chapitre est très important, tu verras !

**annecullen69**: Effectivement, tu as touché pile dans le mille ! Je te laisse donc lire la suite ! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras !

**Lil'Am**: Wow ! Merci ! C'Est trop gentil ! Je susi contente que le dernier t'es plus et que les changements de point de vue ne ta pas trop mélangé, je me demandais si j'en faisais trop, mais à lire ta review, tu me remets les idées en place ! Merci encore et puis, ce chapitre sera encore plus mouvementé que le dernier ! Mystère !

**samy940** : Merci pour ta review, c'est très sympa ! Je suis contente de voir que mon historie te plaise autant. Je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps pour la suite !

_Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est super gentil ! Et je voulais aussi remercier **minipouce20**, qui a encore fais un travail d'enfer ! Merci, t'es trop géniale ! Continu ton magnifique travail ! __Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_

Chapitre 7

POV Jasper

_Toujours le 31 août 2007, retrouvailles d'Edward, Alice et Jasper_

J'étais en ce moment assis dans la voiture de Rosalie qui était conduit par une Bella assez troublée du comportement d'Edward. Elle m'avait tout expliqué ce qui s'était passé et son comportement et ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'avait eu Edward à ce moment. Mais elle ne sembla pas plus comprendre et me lançait de petits regards fâchés dans l'espoir que je lui révèle la nature de ces réactions. Mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Ça aurait été comme trahir mon meilleur ami que je venais tout juste de revoir. Edward avait bel et bien eut un coup de foudre pour Bella, mais malheureusement pour lui, elle lui semblait complètement indifférente. Sûrement parce qu'elle ne le connaît toujours pas. Tout ça me semblait de plus en plus ressemblant à mon rêve, mais habituellement, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut croire quand on parle de rêve mais bien Alice. Celle-ci essayait depuis longtemps de nous faire croire qu'elle faisait des rêves prémonitoires, mais jamais nous ne l'avions cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle rêve qu'une fille dans notre groupe de math allait faire une crise d'épilepsie à l'école. Malheureusement pour la jeune, c'était vraiment arrivé. Edward et moi avions donc revu notre jugement au sujet des rêves d'Alice, mais jamais nous lui avions révélé que nous prenions ses rêves très au sérieux. Edward quand à lui était des plus fatiguant des fois à nous avertir de faire quelque chose que nous pensions faire ou tout simplement dire ce que nous allions dire à ce moment. Ce pouvait être très agaçant. Surtout quand nous étions en cours d'art plastique et qu'il m'annonçait sa note alors que la prof était encore en train de les distribuer, il pouvait être quelque peu vantard.  
Mais un sujet plus pressant devait être mis sur le tapis avant d'arriver à la maison. Il était environ 5h30 et à cette heure-là nous étions en train de souper (dîner pour les français) et Maddison aura sûrement remarqué notre absence et depuis quelques temps elle était plus que marabout. Elle punissait Bella à tord et à travers et je m'étais promis, ainsi que Rosalie, d'aider Bella dans cette galère. Je savais que nous allions être punis d'une quelconque manière. Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère d'un côté cruelle et sans pitié, non, elle avait toujours été douce et tendre. Non, je ne comprenais pas. Quand nous nous garâmes dans le garage, Bella me lança un regard de peur, mais en même temps désolé. Elle savait sûrement que nous nous ferions punir pour ne pas être rentrer pour le souper, en plus que Bella devait absolument préparer le souper aujourd'hui. Je lui pris la main et la serrai dans la mienne quand nous entendîmes des toussotements. Rosalie se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et semblait plus que désolé.

**«Désolée, j'ai essayé de trouver une bonne excuse pour vous couvrir, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, mais je n'ai rien dis. Maman semble très en colère, je crois qu'elle a eu vent du baiser d'hier par Charlie qui la sûrement entendu de la mère de Newton. Vraiment, vraiment, je suis désolé.»  
«Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rosalie et puis, je commence à m'habituer à son comportement, je sais que je vais payer, mais je ne sais pas à quel prix»**, sortit Bella.

Je lui serrai la main encore plus fort et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger de l'enfer où ma mère ainsi que Charlie était debout devant une table où la nourriture n'était même pas présente. Elle semblait si méchante en ce moment, même avec moi. Je ne comprenais vraiment, mais vraiment rien. Tandis que Charlie, à la droite de Maddison, avait l'air de vouloir prendre parti dans le conflit, pour une fois au moins, avant il restait dans son coin et regardait ma mère, mais pas là. On dirait que le baiser avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder son vase, mais un tout petit vase d'abord car ça ne faisait que 3 jours que nous étions ici. Ils nous intimèrent à nous asseoir et envoyèrent Rose dans sa chambre, même si de toute évidence, elle aurait voulu nous aider dans cette galère. Nous nous assîmes, Bella et moi, côte à côte et Charlie décida à prendre la parole.

**«J'ai entendu dire, par madame Newton, que Jasper et toi vous vous étiez embrassés devant son fils.»**

Juste cette parole me troubla complètement. Premièrement, la première fois que j'avais rencontré M. Swan, il m'avait paru sympathique et le ton qu'il avait utilisé avait été plus que froid. Deuxièmement, il ne s'était adressé qu'à Bella. Mais Bella n'avait pas l'air de se sentir menacée du tout, au contraire, elle semblait bouillonner d'un courage que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son père biologique.

Elle ne dit pourtant aucun mot et laissa nos parents continuer.

**«Vous êtes frère et sœur ! »**S'écria Charlie. **«On ne s'embrasse pas comme ça n'importe comment ! C'est complètement irresponsable. Et toi, Jasper, je te croyais plus mature que ça, tu me déçois beaucoup ! Ensuite, vous partez comme ça après l'école avec la voiture de Rosalie sans laissez de mot. Qui dit ce que vous avez vraiment fait tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas très intelligent. Bella, je croyais que c'était une bonne idée que de te faire venir ici, mais tu chamboules nos habitudes quotidiennes et si d'ici la fin du mois, ton comportement ne s'est pas remis en place, tu devras retourner à Phoenix.»**

Cette nouvelle me brisa le cœur, non, nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer et ce n'était pas déjà le temps de faire les menaces de déménagement, bon sang ! Je m'apprêtais à répliquer, quand, à ma plus grande surprise, Bella parla.

**«Premièrement, Jasper et moi allons bientôt avoir nos 18 ans et nous avons le droit de faire ce que nous voulons ensemble. Deuxièmement, j'embrasse qui je veux, quand je veux, où je veux. Et si tu veux vraiment savoir, je pourrais téléphoner à un gars tout de suite pour l'embrasser. Et pour finir, nous sommes allés chez les Cullen que je venais de retrouver pour aider Jasper dans la peine qu'il traversait depuis 4 ans et que vous n'aviez pas pris le temps à l'aider à surmonter ça. Vous voulez vraiment me faire redéménager ! Et bien avant, je vais tout faire pour vous montrer que je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! Et je vais vous prouvez que j'embrasse qui je veux.»**  
**«Tu n'oserais pas !»** Hurla ma mère.  
**«Oh bien sûr ! Suis-je supposée répondre à vos ordres comme un petit chiot, m'occuper de votre personne, faire les tâches ménagères, attendre d'avoir déménagé pour rencontrer un homme et l'embrasser, ne pas m'amuser avec votre fils qui en passant n'a rien fait là-dedans? Alors, oui je vais le faire et punissez-moi si vous le voulez, mais ne faite rien à Jasper.»**

Bella semblait dans une colère noire et à voir comment elle parlait, ce n'était pas habituel et elle était vraiment déterminée à montrer qu'elle embrassait qui elle voulait. Ensuite tout se passa très vite. Bella fut envoyée dans la cave sans manger ni rien. Je la suivis bien sûr, car nos parents pouvaient se révéler être très injuste. Une fois dans la cave, Bella appela quelqu'un en secret, sans que j'entende quoique ce soit et lui demanda sûrement de l'aide et à voir son sourire machiavélique, il ou elle avait accepté. Nous entendîmes, environ 10 minutes après, la sonnette de la maison retentir et Bella monta les marches 4 par 4, sans même bêcher, je la suivis, pour aller répondre avant mes parents qui étaient tout les deux devant la porte. Mais tout ce que j'avais vu pour l'instant n'était rien comparer à ce que je voyais en ce moment. La personne derrière la porte, celui à qui Bella avait fait appel.  
Edward.

POV Bella

J'avais été prise d'une rage meurtrière et avais balancé des insultes à la face de mes parents, mais j'étais prête à en assumer les conséquences. Quand j'avais été envoyé à la cave, j'avais pris le téléphone et avais téléphoné à la première personne qui m'était venu à l'esprit et la seule à qui j'avais le numéro de portable pour lui avoir volé aujourd'hui même quand j'avais vu le numéro traîner sur la table du salon.  
Edward.  
Je composai en vitesse le numéro et Edward me répondit.

**«Oui ? Allô ?»  
«Edward ! C'est moi Bella.»  
«Bella ? Tu as mon numéro ? Est-ce que ça va, tu as l'air essoufflé !»  
«J'ai besoin de toi !»**

Je lui donnai mon adresse et il me dit qu'il arriverait d'ici 10 minutes et qu'il pouvait compté sur moi pour tout. Effectivement, 10 minutes après, on sonna à la porte et je montai les marches le plus rapidement possible sans même tomber, un exploit selon moi. Ma «mère» avait la main sur la poignet quand j'arrivai devant elle et ouvrit la porte à sa place, devant sa grande colère. Edward était derrière la porte. Moi, rouge de colère juste devant. Derrière moi, Maddison qui semblait enragée et mon père qui était lui aussi en colère, mais aussi offusqué que j'aille vraiment appeler un garçon pour l'embrasser. Jasper se tenait à mon côté et semblait avoir compris ce que je voulais faire. Rosalie venait tout juste d'arriver et semblait surprise de qui se tenait derrière la porte. Quand je rencontrai le regard d'Edward, je me mis à hésiter, car l'embrasser serait pas la meilleure idée, je ne le connaissais même pas, mais pourtant, la rage me consumait encore. Edward pris la parole.

**«Euh… Allô !» **Il semblait vraiment perdu devant tout le monde qui se trouvait où la porte. **«Je crois que tu avais besoin de moi Bel…»**

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase car je lui avais sauté dessus pour un baiser plus que passionné. Bizarrement, il ne me décolla pas de lui et suivit mon mouvement. Je me décollai de lui et rencontrai son regard vraiment perdu.

**«ISABELLA !» **Cria ma belle-mère. **«TU AS PERDU LA TÊTE ! VA DANS TA CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE !»**

Je ne me fit pas prier cette fois et prit la main d'Edward avant de l'entraîner dans ma chambre à la cave. Ma mère sembla s'offusquer et voulu me dire de laisser ce garçon dehors, mais c'était trop tard. Je l'entraînais déjà derrière moi vers la cave. Jasper me devança et ouvrit la porte pour nous avant que je n'entraîne Edward en bas. Jasper barra la porte après que sa sœur, Rosalie, soit aussi passée. Nous étions donc tous pris dans la cave pour un certain moment. Et je savais que je devais des explications à plusieurs. Surtout Edward qui semblait dans un autre monde. Nous nous assîmes tous sur le lit et quand je me fus calmée, je voulus prendre la parole, mais je fus prise de nausées quand je réalisai ce que je venais de faire et surtout que tout ça ne me ressemblait surtout pas. Je me levai donc et me dirigeai en courant vers notre salle de bain laissant Jasper se démerder. Je barrai les portes et m'installai sur la toilette pour remettre en place mes pensées. Tout avait été si vite. Je ne m'étais jamais emportée de la sorte et s'en été déroutant. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Je venais tout juste d'entraîner une autre personne dans mes problèmes.

POV Edward

Je ne comprenais rien de ces dernières minutes, en commençant par l'appel de Bella. Je ne la connaissais qu'à peine, mais pourtant la détresse dans sa voix ainsi que la détermination, m'avais poussé à allez l'aider. Dès que je l'avais vu, j'avais pu remarquer sa beauté masquée derrière sa timidité. Elle paraissait si fragile que quand elle m'avait demandé de l'aide, je n'avais pu dire non. Je m'étais donc pressé à quitter la maison après avoir dit au revoir à Alice et lui dire que si je n'étais pas revenu avant que les parents reviennent, de leur dire que j'étais chez Jasper. Elle avait voulu venir, mais Bella m'avait demandé moi et moi seul, j'avais donc pris les clés de ma Volvo et j'étais parti. Quand j'étais arrivé, je m'étais tout de suite demandé dans quoi je venais de tomber. Il y avait Bella, elle était rouge de colère pourtant elle semblait vouloir s'excuser. Jasper était à côté d'elle et semblait perdu mais il comprenait la situation. Il y avait aussi cette dame qui était sûrement leur mère qui semblait dans une colère noire, je ne voudrais pas devoir la confronter. Et lui qui devait être son père qui semblait offusqué de ma présence je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Et finalement, cette bonne vieille Rosalie qui venait sûrement voir l'agitation qu'il y avait et semblait contente de me voir. Bella me lança alors un regard d'excuse que je ne comprenais pas encore avant qu'elle ne vienne déposer ses douces et tendres lèvres sur les miennes. Elle semblait avoir mis ses parents au défi de ne pas être capable d'embrasser une personne sans vraiment la connaître et j'étais cette personne. Après j'eus de la difficulté à penser car elle me faisait perdre tous mes esprits en m'embrassant. Je suivis son mouvement et elle semblait sourire de sa victoire, contre mes lèvres. Elle se décolla ensuite et je pus voir le visage de sa mère et de son père. Jamais un regard aussi noir ne m'avait été destiné.

**«ISABELLA ! TU AS PERDU LA TÊTE ! VA DANS TA CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE !»**

Sa mère avait crié dans des tons des plus aigus et ça m'avait fait mal au tympan. Sa mère semblait vouloir me claquer la porte au nez, mais Bella prit ma main et me tira à l'intérieur, nous fûmes vite suivis par Rosalie et Jasper qui semblaient eux aussi avoir peur de la réaction de leurs parents. Jasper nous ouvrit la porte et Bella, me tenant toujours la main, dévala les escaliers dans ce qui devait être quelque chose comme leurs chambres. Je savais que Rosalie nous suivait par ces bruits de souliers à talons hauts à moins que Jasper ne porte des talons maintenant ? Quand nous fûmes en bas. Je pus voir Jasper barrer la porte et se diriger en bas. Nous nous assîmes tous sur un lit aux couvertures bleues marines et nous ne dîmes pas un mot jusqu'à ce que Bella semble prise de nausées et se dirige vers ce qui devait être la salle de bain. Nous l'entendîmes fermer la porte à clef et se mettre à pleurer dans la salle de bain. Ça pris pas de temps pour que Jasper se lève à son tour et frappe à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Jasper entra pour aider Bella. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'aurais aimé être la personne qui rentrait pour aider Bella. Je me tournai donc vers la dernière personne avec moi et lui demandai des explications car je ne suivais pas tout ce qui se passait et le baiser me troublait encore plus. Rosalie m'expliqua, la situation dès le début avec l'animosité de Maddison envers Bella. Celle-ci avait suivis ces ordres à la lettre. Ensuite, le fait que Bella ne soit pas à la maison pour faire à manger et que surtout elle avait entraîné Jasper avec elle. Ensuite elle me raconta toute la conversation plutôt bouillante de Bella avec ses parents et le fait qu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle embrassait qui elle voulait quand elle voulait, où elle voulait. Et que le fais que je sois venu était simplement pour aider Bella dans ses dires. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'aurais voulu que ce soit pour une autre raison. Rosalie me fit ensuite un câlin en me disant qu'elle était contente que je sois revenu et qu'elle était désolé que leur rencontre se soit passée dans une telle situation. Tout cela semblait bien compliqué, ils m'avaient expliqué que Bella et Jasper étaient arrivé il y a seulement trois jours, mais je me demandais comment cela se ferait-il que Bella perde les pédales aussi rapidement. Lors de notre rencontre cet après-midi, elle avait semblé être une personne assez calme, mais quand elle avait une idée en tête elle ne la lâchait pas. Et Jasper qui semblait très proche d'elle alors qu'ils ne se sont rencontrés il y a seulement 3 jours aussi. Ensuite, il y avait sa beauté secrète qui semblait attirée plusieurs personnes jusqu'à les mettre complètement K.O.. Non, je ne comprenais rien de la situation.

Jasper et Bella sortirent finalement de la salle de bain, Bella dans les bras de Jasper qui se tenait derrière. J'émis un léger grondement à les voir positionnés comme ça, il me fallait éclaircir mes idées.

POV Jasper

J'entrai finalement dans la salle de bain pour voir une Bella avec les yeux tous bouffis et des larmes sur ses joues qui coulaient abondamment. Elle était sur la toilette et était complètement effondrée. Je ne savais pas comment consoler les gens, dans le temps, c'était toujours le rôle de ma sœur ou de ma mère, mais là, c'était différent, je savais que faire entrer une autre personne que moi dans la salle de bain pourrait la troubler et ne faire qu'empirer son état. Je m'approchai d'elle, la soulevai et la pris dans mes bras. Elle se laissa aller déversant ses larmes sur ma chemise, je sentais le liquide chaud couler maintenant sur mes épaules étant donné leur quantité.

**«Je… ne sais… pas… »**

Elle ne put dire une phrase cohérente avant plusieurs minutes, je la laissais faire, car je savais que ça allait aller mieux après.

**«Jazz… je suis désolée… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je n'ai pas l'habitude de péter les plombs comme ça. En plus, j'ai entraîné Edward là-dedans et je le connais à peine… je vais lui créer des ennuis, c'est tout, je devrais faire comme ta mère a dit et partir avant de causer plus de problèmes…»**  
**«Bella, non, Bella, ne dit pas ça, tu ne peux pas partir, Rosalie et moi avons besoin de toi ici, tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça. Et puis, on tient trop à toi et je crois qu'Alice et Edward seraient fâchés si je te laissais partir comme ça. Tu comptes trop pour moi et tu ne peux pas partir.»**  
**«Mais Edward doit me haïr !»  
«Je suis sûr que non, calme-toi et nous irons lui parler calmement. D'accord ?»**

Elle acquiesça sur mon épaule et je séchai ses larmes à l'aide de mes pouces.

**«Allez, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer à partir de maintenant. Et pour ce qui est du sujet de Maddison, et bien, nous verrons cela plus tard. Si elle ne débarque pas avant, mais son seul moyen pour arriver à la cave serait de se servir de Charlie comme bélier*.»**

Bella émit un léger rire, au moins c'était déjà ça. Je la mis donc face à la porte en décidant de le jouer à la théâtrale et enrouler mes bras à la taille de Bella, tandis que j'étais derrière elle. Je lui soufflai à l'oreille d'ouvrir la porte, que derrière son destin était prêt à l'affronter et que de toutes manières, elle ne pouvait rester indéfiniment dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et nous avançâmes en direction du lit de Bella. Edward était encore là et semblait contrarié par ma position par rapport à Bella. Je me détachai donc d'elle pour qu'Edward ne soit pas trop jaloux… Mais Bella prit ma main et semblait vouloir la garder, nous nous assîmes donc ensemble sur le lit aux côtés de ma sœur et de mon meilleur ami. Je lui soufflai de parler en premier, que s'était mieux comme ça et elle prit la parole.

**«Edward, je sais que je peux te paraître comme une dévergondée après ce qui viens de se passer et j'aimerais qu'avant que tu me juges, bien, qu'on apprenne à se connaître ? J'espère que tu n'es pas aller t'imaginer des choses avec le baiser, je voulais juste montrer à Maddison que je faisais ce que je voulais, mais c'était sur le coup de la colère et maintenant je vois comment j'ai foutu de la merde dans ta vie. Ma mère pourrait appeler tes parents et je ne veux vraiment pas que tu aies des ennuis…»**  
**«Bella, Bella, stop ! C'est okay, si tu n'étais pas parti comme ça tout à l'heure je te l'aurait dit tout de suite. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié. Et pour l'offre de se connaître plus, je suis pour.»**

Avec ces paroles, Edward venait de relaxe complètement Bella, en lui disant de simples mots. Je devrais peut-être lui demander son truc ? Mais ce qui comptait pour le moment était que tout allait pour le mieux pour le moment. Mais un dernier problème restait à régler, nous ne pouvions remonter en haut tout de suite, Maddison serait sûrement en train de surveiller la porte ou autre connerie de ce genre. J'offris donc à Rose et Edward de rester cette nuit et que demain, ils pourraient repartir, soit dans leur chambre, soit chez eux dès 5 heures du matin, car nos parents n'étaient pas parti avant. Edward dû appeler ces parents qui acceptèrent qu'il passe du temps avec son meilleur ami retrouvé. Tout allait bien pour l'instant, mais il faudrait régler le problème des lits car nous n'avions que deux lits et que Rosalie refusait de dormir avec Edward et Bella. Il restait donc moi, mais cela consistait à faire dormir Edward dans le lit de Bella et celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise. Nous nous organisâmes donc d'une autre manière. Edward dormirait sur un de nos fauteuil une place, il avait scandé ne pas vouloir nous embêter et que nos fauteuils étaient confortables. Je laissai mon lit à Rosalie et j'allai m'installer avec Bella. Après que nous nous sommes tous dit bonne nuit, Rosalie tomba rapidement dans le sommeil vite suivis par Edward. Moi, j'attendais d'entendre la respiration de Bella se calmer avant de sombrer à mon tour dans le sommeil.

* * *

*: Bélier: C'est une arme qu'on utilisait au Moyen-Âge qui consistait à prendre un tronc d'arbre, le mettre à l'horizontal pour défoncer une porte en suivant un mouvement de l'arrière à l'avant. L'impact est souvent suffisant pour ouvrir ces portes.

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut dépasser le maximum qu'il y a eu, c'est-à-dire, 22 reviews pour le premier chapitre !_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Réécriture terminée**_

_Voilà donc le, j'espère, attendu chapitre tenais à remercier toutes les revieweuses du chapitre précédent, c'est-à-dire: annecullen69, Plume-X3, Aizhi, mafrip, misiri-addict, samy940, alicew59, aline1320, orkid83 (merci), nia1988, Lil'Am, Look at the blue sky, katner._

_Je tenais aussi à préciser que Marine, alias mafrip, à mis le 100 commentaires et ce méritais donc un rôle dans ma fic que vou aller pouvoir connaître. J'espère que le rôle te plaira Marine._

_Donc, savourez et Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8

POV Jasper

_Mercredi, 1er septembre 2007, troisième jour de cours_

Quand nous nous étions réveillés le lendemain matin, j'avais Bella dans mes bras et elle dormait toujours. Ça me prit quelques secondes avant de me rappeler les évènements de la veille et de comprendre ce que je faisais là. Je me levai donc, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Bella et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je me collai l'oreille contre la porte pour savoir si Maddison et Charlie étaient déjà partis travailler. Je n'entendis aucun bruit, ce qui, de toute évidence, était super ! Je redescendis les marches et m'approchai doucement d'Edward, il fallait le réveiller s'il voulait aller se changer avant d'aller au lycée. Il dormait paisiblement, mais je devais stopper les beaux rêves qu'il faisait. J'allai chercher mon Ipod et mis les écouteurs proche de ses oreilles. Je mis le son au plus fort et enclencha la première chanson qui passait : **Heaven and Hell***. Le début, étant plus que bizarre, le réveilla tout de suite. Il sauta sur ces pieds, regarda dans tout les sens avant de m'apercevoir et de retomber dans le fauteuil. Il me lança un regard très noir, de toute évidence, il n'aimait pas être réveillé de cette façon.

**«C'est pas sympathique du tout»**, grommela-t-il.  
**«Peut-être, mais c'est mieux que de se faire verser un saut d'eau froide sur la tête**», répliquais-je en me rappelant la fois où Edward m'avait réveillé comme ça.

Je ne lui avais plus adressé la parole de la journée, mais comme d'habitude, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

**«Va réveiller Bella, je vais faire Rose.»  
«Pourquoi tu réveillerais pas Bella toi ?»  
«Car je tiens trop à ma vie.»**

POV Edward

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Jasper disais craindre pour sa vie à réveiller Bella. J'acceptai donc. Je m'approchai doucement de Bella et la regardai dormir un peu avant de m'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Elle sembla si calme et sereine en ce moment que ça me peinait de devoir déranger cette plénitude. Je levai la main et tassai quelques mèches qui cachaient son beau visage. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui soufflai à l'oreille :

**«Bella, c'est l'heure de te réveiller… Bella.»**

Toujours rien, elle ne semblait même pas m'entendre. Je lui répétai encore un peu son prénom et toujours rien. Je la secouai donc un peu et encore rien. J'avais beau essayer de la réveiller rien ne marchait. Je décidai donc de prendre les grands moyens. Je me mis à genou sur le lit, un genou de chaque côté d'elle et lui frappai légèrement les joues. Encore là, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mais était-elle morte bon dieu ? J'entendis deux rires derrière moi et me vrillai pour voir Jasper et Rosalie rire de ma gueule.

**«Tu ne réussiras pas à la réveiller comme ça, elle dort trop dure. Va falloir vraiment la secouer ou la gifler plus fort»**, me conseilla Jasper.

Mais l'idée de lui faire mal en frappant trop fort ou de me faire chialer dessus, n'était pas très plaisante. Mais je devais la réveiller. Je demandai donc à Jasper son Ipod qu'il m'apporta rapidement avant de reculer plus loin. J'étais toujours à moitié sur Bella et je plaçai les écouteurs à Bella avant de faire partir la même chanson qui m'avait réveillé. Bella se réveilla tout de suite et à ma plus grande surprise, elle envoya un coup de genou dans mes parties en criant. La douleur était si intense que je m'écrasai sur Bella et me roulai sur le côté, en essayant de rester concentrer à rester conscient. Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait frapper si fort.

POV Bella

Je rêvais que j'étais sur la plage en compagnie d'Edward et que nous regardions le couché de soleil quand j'entendis tout à coup une forte musique dans mes oreilles qui me réveilla aussitôt. Mon premier réflexe fut de donner un coup de genou en criant comme une malade qui de toute évidence frappa quelqu'un qui s'écrasa sur moi. J'ouvris mes yeux pour voir Edward couché sur moi qui rouler ensuite sur le côté en gémissant de douleur. Je savais que j'étais forte des jambes et j'espérais juste qu'il pourrait encore avoir des enfants. Je m'assis sur mon lit et me tournai vers Edward.

**«Désolé, vraiment désolé, Jasper aurait dû te le dire de ne pas me réveiller brusquement, je lui en aie dit que je réagissais brusquement. Edward… Edward… tu m'entends ?»**

J'étais complètement affolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire dans ces moments-là, il ne met pas arrivé si souvent de donner des coups dans les bijoux de famille des gars. C'est juste à ce moment-là que j'entendis des rires derrière moi, je me tournai pour voir Rosalie et Jasper qui se tordaient de rire devant la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Je me retournai vers Edward et lui redemandai si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour lui.

**«Non… c'est ok… laisse-moi juste… une minute...»**, laissa échapper Edward.

Je me levai quand même, courrai jusque dans les escaliers et montai à la cuisine où j'allai chercher de la glace que j'enfouis dans une débarbouillette. Je redescendis en bas, et tout ça sans même bêcher, et tendis la glace à Edward qui était toujours sur le côté dans mon lit. Il l'a prit volontiers en me remerciant. Ça eut l'air de le soulager car il put s'asseoir après. Je me retournai vers l'endroit où se tenaient avant Rosalie et Jasper pour remarquer que Rosalie n'était plus là, sûrement retourner à sa chambre, et que Jasper était dans la salle de bain. Je me tournai vers Edward pour remarquer qu'il me souriait.

**«Quoi ?»** Lui demandais-je.  
**«Non, rien. C'est juste le fait que tu frappes plutôt fort et que Jasper et Rosalie ne sont pas si discrets que ça, mais tu n'as pas eu l'air de t'en rendre compte. Ainsi que la face que tu faisais bien que j'étais dans les vapes, c'était plutôt marquant. J'en aurais ri sur le coup si je n'aurais pas eu si mal. Alors, à quoi rêvais-tu qui était si parfait pour que le fait que je te réveille me vaille ce coup ?»**

Je rougis violemment, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire la vérité sur mon rêve. Jamais, je choisis donc la seule option acceptable, évaporer la réponse.

**«Ah, rien du tout, je ne m'en rappelle même plus.»**

Je pouvais bien voir qu'il ne me croyait pas du tout.

**«Tu es sûre ? Je suis pourtant sûr à 100% de t'avoir entendu parler dans ton sommeil.»  
«Oh non, j'ai dit quoi encore ?»**  
**«Um… je te le dirai sûrement pas. J'ai maintenant mon argument pour te faire chanter !»  
«Tu n'oserais pas !»**

Sa seule réponse fut le plus gros sourire mesquin que je n'avais jamais vu sur un visage. Ce fut à ce moment que Jasper décida de sortir de la salle de bain.

Une fois que chacun eut passé à la salle de bain, nous pûmes monter en haut pour aller déjeuner (petit-déjeuner pour les français). C'était plutôt bizarre de manger en compagnie d'Edward surtout après le réveille plutôt excessif que nous avions eut. Nous étions assit face à face et personne ne dit un seul mot, mais le silence n'était pas de ceux gêné, non, peut-être à part Rosalie, nous semblions être des personnes plutôt silencieuse et réservé. Je me surpris donc à vouloir percer les défenses d'Edward pour mieux le connaître. Je devrai prendre un peu de mon temps de dîner (déjeuner) pour lui poser des questions, car je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être encore en retard ou autre chose qui risquait de fâcher Maddison. J'avais déjà assez attirer sa colère sur moi pour un bon moment. Je ne l'avais pas encore rencontré après notre dispute et je savais bien que la conséquence pourrait être fatale. Du genre, retourner habiter avec ma mère et son nouveau mari et ne plus pouvoir fréquenter Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett.

Emmett ! Attends, Emmett... LE Emmett ?Il faudrait que je lui demande son nom de famille. Se serait peut-être LUI qui m'avait «sauver» du violeur ? LE Emmett Wilson ? Celui de mon ancienneécole ? Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est sûr qu'il y avait quelque ressemblance. Mais il serait plus grand et plus musclé, avec un visage moins rond et plus allongé… Mais en y repensant, ça se pouvait fortement. Ça expliquerait sûrement le fait que quand je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois ici, il avait agis comme s'il me connaissait depuis un bon moment. Mon dieu, après tout ce temps ! Ce serait merveilleux car je lui dois beaucoup, j'ai encore ma virginité grâce à lui.

Quelques minutes après la fin de notre goûter, Edward pris sa voiture et alla chez lui pour pouvoir se changer, mais avant son départ, il me dit qu'il commencerait à me poser des questions dès le repas. Il me lança un franc sourire et sortit dehors se dirigeant vers sa voiture. J'étais, au plus profond de moi-même, contente qu'il ne m'en veuille pas et d'avoir déjà un autre ami au lycée sur qui je peux compter.

Juste avant d'aller au garage pour prendre l'auto de Rosalie, j'interceptai Jasper.

**«Jazz, c'est quoi le nom de famille d'Emmett ?»**

**«Wilson. Je voulais attendre que tu t'en rendes compte toute seule avant de te le faire connaître»**, dis Jasper en me lançant un regard compatissant.

Je restai coite devant cette révélation. Alors, le grand et costaud Emmett qui sauvait les demoiselles en détresses n'était nulle autre qu'Emmett Wilson. Je remercier Jasper et allai à l'auto où je savais qu'Emmett était déjà. Quand j'entrai dans le garage et vis qu'Emmett était debout devant la voiture, il venait de terminer de parler avec Rosalie. Je me dirigeai vers lui et ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras. Geste qui me surpris beaucoup venant de ma part. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rit de moi ou même qu'il me repousse, mais au lieu de ça, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra plus fort contre lui. J'entendis quelques chuchotements à son oreille et un hochement de tête de sa part.

Quelques minutes après, il prit la parole.

**«Alors, on vient de connaître mon nom de famille et de se rappeler soudainement qui je suis ?»**

J'hochai la tête, incapable de dire un seul mot.

**«Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que Bella fait dans les bras de MON petit copain ?»** demanda Rosalie, qui, de doute évidence, ne comprenait rien de la situation.

**«Bella a déjà eut quelques problèmes avec un homme il y quelques années. Elle a failli se faire violer, mais Emmett était intervenu à temps. Elle ne l'avait juste pas encore reconnu»**, expliqua calmement Jasper.

Rosalie s'excusa et nous nous installâmes dans la voiture. Jasper s'installa à l'avant avec sa sœur et Emmett s'installa à mon côté.

**«Je voulais tellement te remercier pour ce que tu as fait !»** Commençais-je.

**«Tu me l'avais déjà dit ça Bella. Je me souviens très bien de ce jour. Je m'étais toujours demandé si je te reverrais un jour et quand c'est arrivé, j'ai bien vu que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu, j'avais donc décidé de laisser passer les choses jusqu'à ce que tu piges. Tu comprends maintenant sûrement mieux mon comportement quand il s'agissait que tu sortes avec Jasper pour repousser les autres gars. J'étais sur comme ça qu'il ne pouvais pas rien t'arriver de plus. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ça te fait si plaisir de me voir. J'avais peur quand me renvoyant, je ressasserais les fantômes du passé. Mais, je vois que tu t'en ais plutôt bien sortit»**, me lança Emmett tout calmement.

Je voyais très bien que sous cette carapace de dur se cachait quelqu'un au cœur tendre dont les événements du passé avaient aussi beaucoup bouleversé. Ça ne devait sûrement pas lui arriver tous les jours de sauver une fille comme ça d'un violeur.

**«Non, je suis tellement contente de te retrouver. J'ai déjà oublier cette situation grâce à toi. Je sais que si c'était vraiment arriver ou si tu étais arrivé trop tard, je n'aurais pu oublier. Mais, encore une fois, merci ! »**

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, j'étais contente de cette retrouvailles et j'espère que je lui avais assez montré, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour rien. Quand nous arrivâmes au lycée, je vis que tout le monde chuchotait déjà quand nous passions devant eux. Rosalie et Emmett partirent de leur côté tandis que je me dirigeais, avec Jasper, en direction d'Edward et d'Alice qui nous attendais ou leur voiture, une Volvo argentée. Je vis le sourire de nos deux amis s'élargirent à notre vue, nous ne pûmes que leur répondre. Jasper alla prendre la main d'Alice et il se sourirent encore plus, je pouvais voir leurs regards pétiller littéralement. Ça faisait chaud au cœur, mais les regarder comme ça me donnait l'impression de pénétrer dans leur intimité, je détournai donc le regard pour rencontrer celui d'Edward qui n'avait prononcé mot depuis le début.

**«Salut»**, commençais-je.

**«Rebonjour»**, me salua-t-il, je pouvais entendre la gêne pénétrer dans ces paroles, sûrement du à mon réveille plutôt catastrophique. **«Tu as quoi comme cours ce matin»**, poursuivit-il.

**«Je commence avec deux heures de gym, suivis de littérature. Et toi ?»**

**«Pareils pour les deux premières heures, mais j'ai mathématique pour la troisième.»**

**«Parfait !»** M'exclamais-je sans y penser.**«Je veux dire, on pourrait peut-être faire équipe ensemble, mais sa dépend de se qu'on va avoir aussi…»**

Il me sourit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment trois qui correspondait justement au gymnase. Je sentais les regards peser sur nous et je savais bien de quoi il s'agissait. Quelques choses du genre : **« Mon dieu, Bella a embrasser Jasper lundi et voilà qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un d'autre en vue»**. Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas que j'entre justement dans leurs jeux, mais il pouvait parfois tomber sur les nerfs. À part de ça, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils leur fait dirent que je pourrais aimer Edward, oui il était beau et gentil, mais je le voyait simplement comme un ami, rien d'autre. Et puis, il faudrait que j'apprenne à le connaître encore plus avant de le juger, bien que juger ne soit pas la meilleure des méthodes pour se faire des amis.

Je regardai Edward m'ouvrir la porte comme un parfait gentleman et je lui souris pour cette action très gentille que seul Jasper avait tenté avec moi. Disons que les hommes que j'ai connu n'étais pas des plus intelligents. Une fois dans le gymnase je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires ou j'allai mettre l'uniforme du lycée qui était quelque peu court. Un débardeur jaune et bleu avec un short qui arrivait à la mi-cuisse bleue marine. Rien de mieux pour se faire fixer, surtout quand plus de la moitié de ta classe sont des gars. Je sortis et trouvai Edward devant la porte à m'attendre. Lui, le short était la bonne grandeur !

**«J'aimerais mieux avoir un short comme le tiens !»**Lançais-je.

**«Comment ça ?»**

**«Il est plus long, j'ai l'impression de ne porter que des boxers !» **

**«Moi, je trouve qu'il te va très bien, il ne faut pas que tu es peur de te montrer Bella ! »**

Je rougis à cette parole.

**«J'espère que ce n'était pas trop déplacé»**, s'excusa-t-il tout de suite ne voyant la couleur de mes joues.

**«Non, c'est okay, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments et ce genre de paroles.»**

Il soupira un grand coup. Il me regarda et nous allâmes d'un commun accord, rejoindre le reste du groupe qui attendait que le professeur arrive. Nous nous assîmes aux seules places de libres sur le banc, à côté d'Alice et Jasper qui était aussi dans mes cours et c'est à ce moment que le professeur fit son entrée.

**«Alors, alors, pour nous allons réserver cette étape à un sport plutôt spécial. C'est une première cette année. LE comité de sélection des sports à choisi que nous devrions apprendre à nos élèves, le karaté et l'autodéfense. Pour les trois autres étapes, nous verrons des sports plus normaux. Alors, pour débuter, je vais vous présenter votre enseignante, car je ne connais pas vraiment ces sports et que je devrai les apprendre en même temps que vous, mademoiselle Marine.»**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles si c'était la même Marine que dans mes anciens cours. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, elle n'était qu'en assistante à notre professeur. Elle m'avait beaucoup aidée et c'était vraiment la seule qui m'avait vraiment aidé, elle avait gentille avec moi, mais nous n'avions jamais été assez proches pour se déclarée comme amie. Mais savoir qu'elle était aussi ici me faisait chaud au cœur, mais je me demandais comment elle était arrivée dans ce trou perdu à son tour. Je regardai alors la porte de l'entrepôt où le prof avait installé son bureau, d'où sortait une femme dans la vingtaine qui avait de grands cheveux bruns et quelques muscles aux bonnes places. Elle me lança un sourire rayonnant en croisant mon regard, je le lui rends et sentis une légère pression sur mon épaule et me tournai vers Jasper qui me demanda si je connaissais cette femme, je lui expliquai brièvement que je l'avais connue à Phoenix et que je lui en dirais plus, plus tard.

**«Alors, comme vous l'a préciser au début, je me nomme Marine et c'est moi qui sera avec vous pour cette première 2étape", j'espère qu'on pourra s'amuser sans trop faire ami-ami, trop quétaine d'après moi. Je vais commencer par vous montrer pour ce premier cours, les bases. Mais, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider. Des volontaires ?»**

Je levai ma main aussitôt. La première étape ne sera peut-être pas si pénible finalement. Je pourrai continuer de pratiquer la boxe à l'école, parfait ! Je lançai un regard circulaire autour de moi et vis que personne d'autre n'avait levé la main et qu'en plus, tout le monde me regardait. Edward y compris. Marine me souris et me fis signe de la rejoindre. Enfin le temps de montrer que je ne suis pas une raté et qu'en plus, je sais me défendre, peut-être qu'après ça, je n'entendrai plus parler de Mike Newton. Je rejoignis la prof en avant et elle me plaça face à elle pour montrer les genre de «Front Kick» et «Face punch». Elle savait à l'avance quand faisant ça, elle s'engagerait dans un petit combat sans qu'on se touche, comme à notre ancienne habitude.

Nous nous plaçâmes face à face, fis notre salut habituelle de karaté et elle lança le premier coup de poing essayant de me frapper au plexus. Je bloquai son coup et envoyer un «back kick». Elle me laissa la toucher légèrement et le reste du combat ce continua. Coup de poing sur coup de pied plus compliquer les uns que les autres. Je sentais les regards des autres élèves peser dans mon dos. Je m'étais permis quelques regards aux élèves pour voir que la plus part me regardais, bouche bée. Et envoyant Edward, je remarquai qu'il souriait. Jasper me regardait surpris, mais pas trop, lui aussi souriait, tandis que la face d'Alice me fi rire au milieu du combat, mais je continuai les coups en ligne. Alice me regardait avec une telle face de poisson, elle en avait la mâchoire tombée. C'était vraiment hilarant. Une fois le combat finis, nous reculâmes, refis notre salut et j'allai lui serrer la main avant de retourner m'asseoir devant de nombreux regard ébahis. Vraiment, c'était rigolo.

**«Comme vous voyez, Bella, connaissait déjà les bases que des coup de pieds plus compliquer que vous ne verrez qu'à la fin de ce trimestre. Je vous avais dit que je venais de Phoenix, comme Bella et là-bas, nous avions des cours ensembles, ce qui explique la belle complicité entre nous. Je veux donc que vous vous m'étiez tout de suite en équipe de deux et que vous vous m'étiez face à face le long des murs. On va commencer par quelques échauffements. Je veux que vous vous assissiez sur le sol l'un contre le mur et que l'autre vous aides à écarter vos jambes au maximum que vous pouvez. Sans trop forcer, si j'en vois qui y vont trop fort, je les sors de la classe pour aujourd'hui, compris ?»**

Edward se leva et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me lever. Je l'acceptai et me levâmes en même temps que Jasper et Alice qui vinrent me parler.

**«Bella ! Tu m'avais dit pratiquer la boxe et le karaté, mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit à quel point ! Tu es rendu à quelle ceinture au fait ?»**

**«Noir, première dan**, mais je ne te l'avais jamais dit, car je ne trouvais pas ça si important.»**

**«Ne dis pas de sottises ! Tu étais merveilleuse ! »**

**«Merci…»**

Je rougis au compliment d'Alice et me tournai vers Edward qui n'avait pas quitté son petit sourire. Nous nous mîmes à marcher en direction d'une place libre sur le mur, plus loin que les autres personnes.

**«Ton «uppercut» était très bien réaliser, ainsi que ton «Round kick» et ton «"Spidel" out kick».»**

Il connaissait vraiment le nom des coups de pieds et de poing que j'avais donné ? Je lui posai donc la question que j'étais sûr d'avoir une réponse.

**«De quelle ceinture es-tu, Edward ?»**

**«Noir, première dan, comme toi.»**

**«Je le savais ! Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne fais pas ?»**

Il me sourit, mais ne me répondis pas, car Marine se dirigeait dans notre direction.

**«Alors, tu n'as pas encore perdu ton expérience. C'est très bien, tu pourrais très bien être mon assistante dans ces cours, je ne vois pas qui ici, pourrait avoir la même expérience que toi. Ce serait plutôt triste que tu passes tes périodes d'éducation physique à attendre que l'autre personne réponde à tes mouvements… Ne m'en veux pas… euh…»**

**«Edward, mais détrompez-vous. Il y a bien quelqu'un ici, qui est au niveau de Bella. »**

**« Ah oui ! Qui donc, Edward ?»**

**«Bien, en fait Marine»**, commençais-je, **«Edward est lui-même de la même ceinture que moi. Donc, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais mieux passé mes cours à pratiqué avec Edward qu'à devoir attendre que les autres fassent les mouvements que tu leur dis de faire. Surtout que je ne veux pas être mise à part.» **

**«Oui, je comprends très bien. Alors, Edward, on a déjà pratiqué le karaté? Tu ne dois pas venir d'ici alors, nous n'offrons pas de cours de karaté ici même. D'où viens-tu, si je peux me permettre.»**

**«En fait, je viens de déménager du Québec. J'aimerais savoir, si c'était possible que Bella et moi pouvions pratiquer nos mouvements ensembles, mais pas ceux que vous direz, car je crois que ça risque de prendre du temps avant que les lycéens d'ici soit au même niveau que nous. Donc, pourrions-nous pratiquer nos propres mouvements. »**

**«Bien sûr.»**

Marine s'en alla et je jubilai carrément, la période que je redoutais le plus. Allait maintenant être une partie de plaisir avec un ami.

Edward et moi allâmes donc nous mettre dans un coin de la salle pour commencer nos propres échauffements, nous convînmes que nous allions faire un petit combat amicale, pour pouvoir se poser des questions pendants que nous effectuerions les mouvements.

* * *

_*: Le liens de la musique sur mon profil._

_** : Au karaté, il existe des couleurs de ceinture. Blanc, jaune, vert, bleu, brun et finalement noir. Mais la noir est divisée en 10 dans. Et pour le nom des kick, je ne les connaissaient que oralement, alors, il se peut qu'ils soient mal écrit.(Je parle d'expérience, car je fais moi-même du karaté)._

_J'espère que vous avez aimés ! N'oubliez pas de me laissez vos impressions. J'aimerais bien dépassez les 13 reviews. Ça fait exactement 3 chapitres que 13 reviews sont laissés. Ça va porter malheur!  
_

_Le chapitre a été corrigé par **minipouce20**. Merci beaucoup, ton travail est aussi exemplaire qu'avant, je ne sais pas ce que je faisais sans toi. (Sûrement poster des chapitres remplient de fautes) =p_


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Réécriture terminée**_

_Voici donc le tant attendu (enfin, je l'espère) chapitre 9 ! Je sais que ça pris du temps avant qu'il arrive, mais c'était les vacances pour moi (ce l'ais encore) et j'avais d'autre chose à faire que d'écrire. _

_Pour ceux qui lisent_ **De corps et d'Esprit** _ainsi que_ **Quelque chose pour toi**, _les prochains chapitre arriveront le plus vite que je pourrais !_

_Je tenais à remercier les nombreux revieweurs et revieweuses, je doute qu'il y ais des gars, mais on c'est jamais. Donc, merci à_

x8-twilight-8x

Roselamignone

annecullen69

Dawn

katner

bellardtwilight

my point of view

nia1988

Isabelle

mafrip

Magda88

ceci27

Aizhi

fraise

_Les revieweuses inscrites ont pu recevoir un teaser du chapitre suivant et je ferai la même chose pour ce chapitre !_

_Merci aussi à **minipouce20** qui a eu le courage de corriger mes nombreuses fautes ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi ! Elle a donc pu, sous mon autorisation, laisser de petite note sous : (N/R: ...) = Note/Réviseuse: ..._

_Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture !

* * *

_

Chapitre 9

Point de vue d'Edward

_Toujours mercredi, 1er septembre 2007, troisième jour de cours_

Nous commençâmes, chacun de notre côté, nos échauffements. Nous avions convenu de pouvoir se poser les fameuses questions qui me brûlaient la gorge. Je voulais tout connaître d'elle, tout savoir jusqu'au petit recoin de sa personne. Ses habitudes en se levant, celles en se couchant. Sa couleur favorite… tout !

**«Okay, je pose les questions pour aujourd'hui et demain. Les deux autres jours d'après, tu poses toutes les questions que tu veux. D'accord ?»** Proposais-je.

**«Qui te dis que je veux te poser des questions»**.

**«Euh... je...et bien...»** Bégayais-je.

**«Je blaguais Edward, bien sûr que je veux apprendre à te connaître et ça me semble équitable, mais je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre à certaines questions.»** Répondit-elle en riant.

**«Ça me va.»** Terminais-je, soulagé.

J'espérais juste qu'elle voudra répondre à toutes mes questions quand même.

**«Um, ta couleur favorite ? Et pourquoi ?» **Commençais-je.

**«Le bleu marin, parce que je trouve que c'est une couleur plutôt reposante, mais qui montre aussi une certaine force.»**

**«Ton animal favori ? Et pourquoi ?»**

**«Le loup, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, une fois j'ai vu un loup et j'ai remarqué la beauté qu'ils portent dans leur pelage et leurs grands yeux émouvants.» **Me répondit-elle.

**«C'est vrai. Mais j'ai une meilleure idée finalement, je réponds moi-même à mes questions et à la fin, tu pourras poser tes propres questions auxquelles tu devras toi aussi répondre.»**

**«Ouais, mais réponds tout de suite à tes deux questions.» **Accepta-t-elle.

**«Ma couleur favorite est le brun, car c'est une couleur chaude et qu'ici, il y a peu de personnes qui apportent du soleil dans ma vie. Mon animal préféré, par contre, c'est le lion, fort et puissant. Mais c'est plutôt dû à sa force physique et mentale. Il a beaucoup de tactique et finit toujours par avoir ce qu'il convoite. Alors, ta date de naissance ?»**

**«Le 13 septembre 1989. Je vais bientôt avoir 18 ans et je compte bien en profiter.»**

**«Quoi ? Tu veux aller dans des bars*, fumer, jouer au loto?»** Proposais-je en blaguant.

**«Non, je crois que je vais déménager, Jasper envisageait même de venir s'installer avec moi, lui et Rosalie devrait avoir 18 ans dans 3 mois je crois... Toi ? Quelle date ?»**

**«Bonne idée ! Le 20 juin 1989. J'ai déjà 18 ans. As-tu une pierre favorite ?»**

**«L'émeraude et toi ?» **Répondit-elle automatiquement.

**«Le lapis-lazuli. Un chanteur favori ?» **Continuais-je.

**«Pas vraiment, plus un compositeur, Debussy. Et toi ?»**

**«Pareil, mais j'aime bien Bach aussi.»** Complétais-je.

**«Ouais, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas mal non plus.»**

Nous continuâmes à se poser ce genre de questions tout le long du premier cours, mais quand vint le deuxième, je ne pus retenir une question qui me brûlait la gorge, même en sachant que je devrais répondre après, mais peu importait, seul sa réponse à elle avait de l'importance à mes yeux.

**«Du côté garçon ? As-tu eu plusieurs petits copains à ton ancienne école ? Et, as-tu l'œil sur quelqu'un pour le moment ?»**

Je la vis rougir aussitôt, ça lui allait vraiment bien ces rougeurs. Mais je remarquai que j'avais finalement peur de la réponse qu'elle allait me donner.

**«Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais fait pour avoir un chum, Edward, je n'avais même pas d'amis véritable. Donc, non, je n'ai jamais eu d'amoureux ni rien d'approchant. Aucun garçon de mon ancien lycée n'avait eu le niveau requis, dit-elle en blaguant. Je suis plutôt difficile sur ce qui est du compte des gars. Peut-être un jour trouverais-je le grand amour. Mais pour le moment, aucun gars à part Jasper, Emmett, Mike, toi et un autre petit gars dans mon enfance n'est venu me parler et le premier est mon demi-frère, le deuxième le petit ami de Rosalie, le troisième un vrai épais, toi qui sort peut-être déjà avec une fille et le dernier, je ne l'ai fréquenté que très peu de temps avant de perdre sa trace. Et toi, combien de petites amies as-tu eu ?»** Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

La réponse qu'elle m'avait donné m'avait plutôt bien convenu. Mais je me demandais toujours si j'allais être à la hauteur de ses attentes, elle semblait me considérer comme un ami et je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Mais je trouvais plutôt insultant qu'elle croit que je sorte avec une des pimbêches de cette école _(N/R: Oui, on ne citera pas Lauren bien sûr, lol)_. Aucune d'elles ne comblaient mes attentes, mais depuis que Bella était arrivée, je ne sais pas comment dire comment je me sens.

**«Edward, me ramena Bella à la réalité. Et toi ?»**

**«Umm… je n'ai pas eu de petite amie pour l'instant, aucune des filles de cette école n'avaient encore attiré mon attention. Mais j'ai effectivement l'œil sur une fille que je connais pourtant à peine. Dès que je l'ai vu, elle a attiré mon regard sur elle. J'essaie même de plus la connaître.»**

Elle sembla déçue de ma réponse, n'avait-elle pas compris que cette fille, c'était elle ?

POV Bella

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui me décevait tant dans sa réponse. Mais j'étais également confuse. Comment un homme comme Edward, qui attire le regard de toutes les filles, n'a jamais eu de petite amie ? Peut-être qu'il me ment ou tout simplement qu'il n'a rien remarqué, car il pourrait avoir toutes les filles de l'école, à part moi, bien sûr, à ses pieds. Non, je ne comprenais pas, mais à voir son expression, mieux vaut ne pas enclencher des questions encore longtemps sur le sujet. Je décidai donc de le questionner à propos de sa famille et du lieu où il habitait avant. Rien de plus inoffensif. Il m'annonça qu'il parlait très bien le français, vu le lieu d'où il venait. Je lui demandai de me sortir une phrase, mais n'y compris rien de rien, peut-être à part le fait qu'il aie dit mon nom dans sa phrase.

**«Désolée, je n'ai pas compris. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?»**

**«C'est juste une phrase, sans importance»**, me dit Edward.

POV Edward

Gros mensonge, ce que je lui avais dit était plutôt important pour moi, mais jamais elle ne comprendrait cette phrase. De toute évidence, elle n'avait rien pigée, heureusement, je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié nouvelle.

POV Bella

Le reste du cours se passa mieux et ce bref petit problème fut vite oublié.

Les jours passaient et nous continuions d'apprendre à se connaître et le soir, quand il était le temps de rentrer chez moi, j'allai tout de suite dans la cave, que je considérais maintenant un peu comme mon appartement et celui de Jasper, bien sûr. Les parents de Jasper arrivaient vers 17h et j'avais décidé que je ne mangerais plus en leur compagnie. Je commençais donc à me préparer à manger aux alentour de 16h30, comme tous les autres jours. Jasper vint me voir le premier jour que j'avais décidé cela et me demanda de lui préparer aussi un quelque chose, qu'il suivait mes décisions et disait que celle-ci était plutôt bonne. Je n'étais pas puni, vu que je n'avais pas revu Maddison et que celle-ci m'ignorait complètement, à ma plus grande joie.

Ce fut comme ça toute la fin de semaine et quand nous arrivâmes au vendredi de ma deuxième semaine parmi eux, Jasper reçu un appel le matin qui nous enchantait tous.

_Vendredi, 10 septembre 2007, 10e jour d'école._

Nous étions réunis autour de la table pour notre déjeuner, moi, Rosalie et Jasper, quand le portable de ce dernier sonna.

**«Oui ? Allô ?»**

**«…»**

**«Alice !»**

**«… … … …»**

**«C'est vraiment une bonne idée ! Mais pour Emmett ?»**

**« … … … … … …»**

**«Minute, je leur demande»** Il baissa le téléphone et s'adressa à nous. **«Les filles, est-ce que ça vous tente d'aller dormir chez les Cullen cette fin de semaine ?»**

**«Oui, bien sûr !»** dîmes Rosalie et moi en cœur.

**«Mais, pour les parents»**, demanda Rose.

**«Minute Alice»**, il se leva de sa chaise et alla chercher le bloc de papiers sur le réfrigérateur, il écrivit quelques mots et recommença sa discussion avec sa moitié. **«C'est okay ! On va apporter ce qu'on a besoin à l'école, comme ça, nous n'aurons pas besoin de revenir chez nous.»**

**« …»**

**«Oui, à tantôt mon cœur !»**

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Rose et moi qui sourions comme des connes.

**«À tantôt mon cœur»**, reprit Rose en riant vite rejoins par moi.

Jasper nous regarda comme si nous étions folles et ce qu'il avait dit était le plus normal.

**«Je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois que je t'ai vu si amoureux, Jazz»**, disait Rosalie.

**«Hey ! Mon gros ours en sucre, on se revoit bientôt !» **dit Jasper en imitant parfaitement Rosalie dans une de ses nombreuses conversations avec Emmett. **«Tu m'as gardé une place mon Jasper en sucre !»** Se vengea Jasper en m'imitant à mon tour.

Ce dernier se mit à rire et Rosalie le rejoint en se tenant les côtes devant le surnom que je lui avais donné sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Je finis donc à rire avec eux quand Jasper nous avertit qu'il fallait peut-être aller faire notre bagage pour la nuit avant qu'il ne soit le temps d'aller au lycée. Quand Rose fut dans sa chambre et que Jasper fut retourné dans la cave, je me dirigeai vers le petit mot qu'il avait écrit à sa mère.

_«Maman, Rose, Bella et moi allons dormir chez les Cullen pour la fin de semaine. Nous reviendrons sûrement dimanche soir. Merci de ne pas vous inquiéter pour nous, nous somme assez grands maintenant pour choisir nos propres actions. Donc, n'essayez pas de rentrer en contact avec nous, nous sommes indisponible pour le moment.  
Je vous passe donc mes salutations,  
Passez de bonnes vacances sans notre présence !  
Jasper__»_

Ce mot était poli, mais rappelait facilement notre comportement et le leur. J'étais bien contente qu'il leur aie dit de ne pas essayer de nous contacter, nous pourrons peut-être avoir une fin de semaine bien amusante, pour une fois.

Je descendis donc faire mes bagages en deux temps, trois mouvements et remontai dans la cuisine où Rosalie et Jasper m'attendait en compagnie d'Emmett qui allait être là lui aussi.

Une fois au lycée, après la conduite folle de Jasper, qui avait été conducteur aujourd'hui sous la surveillance constante de Rosalie, nous arrivâmes, encore une fois, en avance. Nous allâmes donc nous asseoir sur une des tables à pique-nique, que personne n'utilisait jamais vu la jolie température qui nous menaçait souvent. Nous parlions de tout et de rien quand je sentis une présence à mon côté gauche, je me retournai et tombai face à face avec Edward.

**«Salut !»** lui lançais-je.

**«Bonjour ! Ça va aujourd'hui ?»**

**«Mieux que tout les autres jours de la semaine !»**

**«Pourquoi ?»** Me demanda Alice que je n'avais pas vu venir.

**«Bien, vu que vous nous avez invité chez vous pour la fin de semaine, je n'aurai pas à rester dans ma cave tout ce temps pour ne pas rencontrer Maddison et je pourrai sûrement plus m'amuser avec vous.»**

**«N'aie pas peur Bella ! C'est sûr que tu vas t'amuser. Donc, je vais vous mettre au courant de ce que j'avais prévu pour ce week-end. Premièrement, nous, les filles, nous allons courir les boutiques et le salon de beauté ce soir pendant que vous, les gars, vous faites un effort pour nous préparer à manger. Je peux te confier ce job Edward ?»** Termina-t-elle en un clin d'oeil pour lui.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Je ne savais pas qu'il cuisinait en plus de toutes ses autres qualités. (N/R: Quand il s'agit d'Edward même ses défauts – s'il en a – se transforment en qualités, non ?)

**«Après le souper, je propose une soirée vidéo. Nous allons pouvoir voir trois films environ. Emmett, tu te chargeras des grignotines et autres nourritures pour pendant les films. Jasper, occupe-toi des films s'il te plait, tu es le seul qui connaisse tout nos goûts, si tu hésites appelle Bella ou Edward. On dormira tous dans le salon. Il y a trois matelas pour deux personnes. Donc, Jasper et moi, Rosalie et Emmett, ils restent donc, Edward et Bella, si ça ne vous dérange pas.»**

Moi je ne voyais aucun inconvénient. Après tout, Edward était bien mon ami, c'est pas comme si Alice m'obligeait à dormir dans le même lit qu'Emmett (qui tout le monde le sait, prend beaucoup de place et a tendance à bouger) ou même Mike ! J'acquiesçai donc et vis Edward faire de même.

**«Pour Samedi, je propose un ciné et peut-être un peu de bowling ! Pour dimanche, je laisserai cours à notre imagination et je réserve une petite surprise pour la soirée. On verra ça en temps et lieu. Ah oui ! Est-ce que je vous aie prévenu que les parents seraient absents ? Ils vont à une réunion de médecin de Carlisle à Seattle et en profitent pour se faire un petit week-end en amoureux. Nous avons donc la maison pour nous tout seuls.»**

Mais, j'avais de la difficulté à penser au fait que nous serions seuls, non, mon esprit était resté collé à la partie où elle annonçait les boutiques et le salon de beauté.

**«Bella ? Ça va ? Tu es toute blanche»**, me chuchota Edward à l'oreille pour ne pas alerter tout le monde.

**«Non, ça ne va pas, tu ne peux pas trouver un prétexte pour empêcher Alice de faire les boutiques avec moi.»**

**«Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas magasiner ?»** S'étonna-t-il un peu trop fort.

**«Bella ! C'est vrai ? Tu n'aimes pas faire les magasins ?»**

**«Pour être franche Alice, ma demi-sœur, ici présente, à horreur des magasins de linges et de tout ce qui peut la rendre plus jolie»**, expliqua Rosalie en riant doucement.

**«C'est donc quelque chose auquel je vais remédier. Tu vas voir Bella, à la fin, tu vas toujours vouloir venir dans les magasins avec moi !»**

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je me sentais encore plus mal que tout à l'heure. Je n'aime pas les magasins et quoi qu'elles fassent ou disent, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Les boutiques et moi, ça fait deux, peut-être même quatre. Et le salon de beauté, elle peut oublier ça tout de suite, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais changer sur mon corps. Je m'aime comme je suis et je ne voudrais pas ressembler à une poupée Barbie. Pas que Rosalie et Alice qui courent ce genre de place ressemblent à des poupées, non, elles, c'est leur style, mais moi, je suis plus du genre, jean délavé et t-shirt uni. Je regardai Edward et lui lançai un regard qui voulait dire: **«Au secours !»**

Celui-ci me répondit que quand sa sœur était déterminée comme ça, c'était très dur de la faire changer d'avis et qu'il était vraiment désolé pour moi de ne rien pouvoir y faire aujourd'hui.

Je l'excusai, bien sûr et tout au long de cette journée de cours, je me préparai à la torture qui allait s'en suivre. Ce fut donc avec lenteur que je quittai ma dernière classe comme une condamnée qui s'avançait vers la potence. Quand je me rendis sur le parking, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que Rosalie et Alice, dans la voiture de cette première, avait freiné juste dans ma face. Les deux avec un gros sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et même qu'il dépassait de leur tête. Je lançai un dernier regard à Edward et Jasper qui nous regardaient à côté de la Volvo. Jasper riait de moi, mais Edward joua la comédie en m'envoyant un: **«Je me souviendrai toujours de toi»** mimé sur ses lèvres. Une fois dans la voiture, je n'eus à peine le temps de refermer la portière que l'auto s'avançait à toute vitesse en direction de Port Angeles.

La torture commençait et déjà je me sentais partir dans le chaos.

* * *

_* : Au Québec, on peut aller dans les bars à partir de 18 ans._

_ N/R : Très important :_  
_Je pose une réclamation ! Je voudrais savoir la phrase qu'Edward a dite en français à Bella ! Même si on s'en doute bien._  
_Qui me suis ?_  
_La bêta, Minipouce20._

_N'oubliez pas de laissez des commentaires !_


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Réécriture terminée**_

_Alors, oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas poster, mais il faut aussi prendre en compte le fait que je vous ais dit que vous n'auriez pas d'autres chapitres avant deux mois et voilà ! Surprise ! Un tout nouveau chapitre tout droit sortit de ma tête et de sa virée chez ma correctrice ! Merci donc à **minipouce20** qui a encore fait un travail d'enfer sur ce chapitre qui était, j'en suis sûr, remplit de fautes ! Pour la phrase en français, vous serez ravie d'apprendre qu'elle sera redite dans e chapitre par notre cher Edward. La pétition de minipouce20 à remporter avec 13 votes !_

_J'espère que vous serez aussi contente d'apprendre que je suis revenue en force avec un chapitre 1/3 plus long que d'habitude !_

_Voilà les réponses aux reviews misent sur le chapitre précédent._

**Mafrip**: Alors, pour la phrase en français, elle sera révélée dans ce chapitre. Pour la question des appartements, je ne crois pas que Bella aille en appartement avec Emmett. Sûrement que tu les vois ensemble car tu l'as lu dans une autre fic, mais ce n'est pas dans mes buts !

**x8-twilight-8x**: Alors, la phrase en français est mensionner dans ce chapitre. Pour ton idée, je vais y repenser, ce pourrait être un bonne idée...

frederique: Merci, voilà la suite !

**bellardtwilight**: Merci !

**annecullen69**: Ta curiosité sera ravie quand tu liras la fameuse phrase en français ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise !

**MamzelleCaro**: Merci, effectivement, ce n'est pas finit pour notre chère Bella, mais j'aime bien sortir de l'ordinaire, cette sortie aura donc son lot de surprise. Tu seras ravie d'apprendre que la phrase en français siège dans ce chapitre et pour ta gouverne, les yeux humide de chat botté n'ont aucun effet sur moi ! ;)

**samy940**: Merci beaucoup ! La phrase en français est dans ce chapitre !

**aliecullen4ever**: Effectivement, de quoi rendre Bella complètement zinzin, mais comme beaucoup de fic sont comme ça, j'ai décidé de bousculer les choses et y mettre plusieurs surprises que je te laisse découvrir !

**plaixi**: La phrase est dans ce chapitre !

**Noir d'Encre**: Merci, mais je crois que tu t'es emportés un peu vite pour ce que, comme tu dis, n'es qu'un petit détail sans importance. J'étais loin de comparer Debussy avec Bach. Je ne connais qu'une seule œuvre de chacun, car j'avoue que la musique classique et moi ça fait deux. Mais mettre Bach était pour moi d'une importance étant donné que c'est un blague entre un copain et moi, bien que je ne l'ai pas écrit, je croyais pas que ça créerait une controverse chez un de mes lecteurs. Et je crois qu'Edward peut écouter autant de musique classique qu'il le veut dans ma fic et de tout les types qu'il veut. Mais bon... une réponse complétement inutile pour une review complétement inutile selon tes dires.

**katner**: Je crois que tes attentes seront comblées dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

**anayata**: Toi qui attendait une suite et ne pensait pas pouvoir attendre, tu as du patienter plus que tu pensais et je suis désolée pour ce délais. Tu sauras ce qu'Edward a dit à Bella en français dans ce chapitre !

**luma34**: J'avoue que Bella peut vraiment être ailleurs quand il s'agit d'Edward car elle n'a pas du tout remarquer qu'il parlait d'elle, mais que veux-tu ? Bella est une amputé en question d'amour ! Tu pourras avoir la phrase dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu en seras contente !

**Sid-Many**: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre !(désolé, je n'ai pas été voir ton histoire, je ne lis maintenant que les fics terminer pour ne pas avoir à attendre)

**Marie-mi**: Tous tes souhaits seront réalisés dans ce chapitre !

**1christelle1**: Merci ! Voilà la suite !

**Elphina**: Merci, désolé pour le grand délais.

emilie: Merci et voilà le chapitre 10 après un trop grand délais !

Pauline: Merci pour tes idées, sa pourrait m'aider, mais je compte bien sûr suivre mes propres idées !

**anna1121**: Alors, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Je tenais à te dire que cette histoire n'est pas une traduction et est sorti tout droit de mon imagination, je n'ai que ma beta (correctrice) minipouce20 pour m'aider, mais cette histoire m'appartient en entier (sauf les personnages qui sont bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer. Doublement merci !

Mouldidy: Pour la phrase en français, tu seras ravie de découvrir qu'elle te sera révélée dans ce chapitre ! Pour l'idée de Bella faisant du karaté, je tenais à trouver autre chose qu'elle en maladroite ou en danseuse et j'ai trouvé que cette idée était plutôt originale ! Je te laisse au chapitre présent !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10

POV Bella

_Vendredi, 10 septembre 2007, séance de magasinage après les cours._

Je sentais la vie quitter mon corps tout doucement, qu'avais-je fais pour mériter cette torture de magasinage ? Je savais très bien que les filles ne voulaient pas être méchantes en préparant cette sortie, mais je pourrais très bien avouer que cela ne paraissait pas trop quand elles me lançaient des tonnes de linges dans les bras pour que je les essaie.

**«Les filles, je n'ai même pas l'argent pour acheter tout ces morceaux, je me suis mis un maximum d'un chandail et d'un pantalon**», commençais-je.  
**«Bella chérie, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions te laisser payer quoique ce soit. Nous sommes ici pour t'aider à séduire mon frère»**, continua Alice.  
**«Quoi ! Mais, quoi ? Non, mais… de quoi parlez-vous»**, balbutiais-je.  
**«Bella, ne fait pas l'idiote, nous avons bien vu que tu en pinçais pour Edward…»** avoua Rosalie.

Je ne répondis rien, sachant par la même occasion que je venais d'appuyer leurs dires, mais je ne savais que dire, il est vrai que j'aimerais bien qu'Edward soit un peu plus que mon ami, mais je ne sais pas si je pouvais qualifier cela d'amour. Mais je penserais à tout cela plus tard, pour le moment, je veux l'époustoufler.

**«Et maintenant, tu laisses les pros travailler sur ton petit corps pour rendre fou notre Edward d'amour»**, termina Alice.

Je sais bien que je n'aime pas les magasins, mais l'idée de me faire belle pour Edward me plaisait bien, donc je me laissais faire essayant toutes sortes de chandails à décolleter plongeant que je trouvais provocateur, mais sans en faire trop. Je dus même essayer des robes.

**«Pour quelle occasion pensez-vous que je vais avoir besoin de robes, les filles»**, demandais-je pendant que je me regardais dans le miroir portant une très belle robe longue noire et sans trop de décolleter.  
**«Pour un rendez-vous galant, pour un bal, pour un concert, je ne sais pas moi, mais on a toujours besoin d'avoir une robe. Donc tu vas arrêter de te plaindre et tu vas me choisir une des ses jolies robes que tu viens d'essayer. Franchement je penche pour celle-ci»**, dit Rosalie en me montrant du doigt la robe turquoise que j'avais essayé juste avant.

Elle arrivait à mi-genou et avait de fines bretelles ainsi qu'un dos nu. J'avais donc à mon actif cette robe, deux skinny, deux camisoles, trois vestes légères et une jupe. Je n'aurais pas abusé de l'argent des Cullen si Alice ne m'avait pas affirmé que ce n'était qu'une broutille et que ces parents seraient bien pour la bonne cause qu'était mon cas, rien de plus gentil si je peux me permettre…

Nous sortîmes donc de ce 10ème magasin que nous visitions quand je sentis mon téléphone cellulaire, tout nouveau acheté aujourd'hui, vibrer dans mon pantalon. Je le sortis et remarquais que j'avais reçu un texto de Jasper, Alice lui avait peut-être donné mon numéro pendant que j'essayais du linge... très probable, avait-elle fait cela aussi avec Edward ?

_**«Yo Bell's, tu n'es pas morte ? (précaution d'Ed)  
As-tu un film en particulier que tu voudrais écouter, j'ai pas d'idées pour le dernier  
+ »**_

Je lui répondis aussitôt suivant Rosalie et Alice sans voir où nous allions dans le centre commercial.

_**«Non, je ne suis pas morte, pour le moment.  
Le film Mamma Mia, serait drôle à regarder, j'ai appris que ta sœur et Alice ne pouvaient s'empêcher de chanter pendant, ce serait drôle à voir.  
-XxX-»**_

Je suivais toujours les filles et remarquai que nous étions dans un autre magasin et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je levai les yeux pour voir que nous étions dans un magasin de lingerie !

**«Euh… les filles, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de vêtements, j'ai déjà les miens et c'est bien correct»** dis-je.

J'avais effectivement plusieurs ensembles de lingerie plutôt féminins, cadeaux de ma mère avant que je parte de chez elle, comme si j'avais l'intention de me mettre à courir la galipote dès mon arrivée.

**«On le sait Bella, on est là pour nous»**, me répondit Alice.

Je soupirai de soulagement, contente de pouvoir me passer de cette étape. Je m'étais assise quand je repassais la phrase d'Alice dans ma tête.

**«Alice»**, dis-je en courant presque après elle, **«comment ça tu savais déjà ?»**  
**«Et bien, disons qu'une fois, Jasper était de corvée de lavage et quand il a placé ton linge dans ton armoire et bien, il a eu un aperçu de tes super dessous, je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre dentelles… Et il m'en a parlé car on se dit tout»**, me répondit Alice avec un léger sourire coquin.

Je me souvenais très bien de la soirée où Jasper avait du faire le lavage, je me rappelais très bien avoir été surprise de voir mon linge propre dans mes tiroirs à la place de les voir non-pliés et dans un panier en haut de l'escalier. Mais je n'avais pas pensé que Jasper aurait peut-être vu mes dessous.

**«Et bien, c'est ma mère qui me les a donné avant de me lâcher à l'aéroport, je ne les ai jamais mis»**, rougissais-je.  
**«Tu devrais»**, me répondis Alice, **«Jasper m'a dit qu'ils étaient très sexy.»**

Je rougis encore plus si c'était possible et allais m'enfoncer dans un des fauteuils mis à disposition devant les cabines d'essayage. Après une demi-heure d'essayage de différents sous-vêtements ma demi, mon amie et moi (c'était plutôt stupéfiant de voir que tout ce qu'elles avaient essayé leur faisait) ressortîmes de là avec encore plus de sacs qu'avant.

**«Et maintenant»**, commença Rosalie d'un ton cérémonieux, **«c'est le temps de passer du bon temps à se faire belle.»**

Je ne me plaignis même pas et suivis Alice et Rosalie qui avaient un grand sourire de bord en bord du visage. Nous entrâmes dans une pièce qui était plutôt camouflée et paraissait étrange de l'extérieur, mais qui était vraiment grande et époustouflante à l'intérieur. Dès qu'ils nous virent, différentes personnes se ruèrent sur nous en nous disant qu'ils nous attendaient. Je n'eus le temps de regarder l'heure, 17h00, que nous étions poussées dans des cabines d'essayage pour pouvoir se changer, se mettre nues et enfiler une robe de chambre. J'étais plutôt gênée de devoir montrer mon corps comme ça, mais je me répétais que je faisais cela pour Edward.

Je me fis dirigée vers une baignoire qui était remplit d'une matière qui ressemblait grandement à du lait et rentrais dans ce bain sous le regard d'une jeune femme qui surveillait.

**«Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer dans quoi je repose pour le moment et qui a payé pour tout cela ?»** demandais-je.  
**«Pour le moment, miss Swan, vous baignez dans un bain de lait»** (j'avais donc raison), me répondit la gentille dame. **«Le lait enlève les impuretés de votre peau et la rend douce comme de la peau de fesses de bébé, si je me puis l'expression. Nous avons rajouté une touche d'essence d'oranger, sous les conseils de . Pour vos soins à vous, c'est M. Whitlock qui vous les a payé, pour ceux de votre demi-sœur c'est M. Wilson et pour ceux de votre amie, c'est .»**

J'étais touchée de voir que mon demi-frère avait tout payé pour moi. Je me surpris aussi à sourire sous le fait qu'il ait fait rajouter de l'essence d'oranger, odeur que j'adore, car c'est le parfum préféré d'Edward (c'est Jasper qui m'avait tout expliqué). Mais j'étais tout aussi gênée de voir qu'il avait pris de son argent de poche pour me faire cette surprise, je me dis donc que je devrais trouver un moyen de lui redonner cette argent par une quelconque façon. Quand j'eus baigné pendant ce que j'estimais trente minutes, on me fit sortir en me passant une serviette et ma robe de chambre, j'étais maintenant toute seule dans la salle de bain et pris bien le temps de me sécher. Il est vrai que ma peau était plus douce et sentait l'oranger, c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Je remis la robe de chambre et sortis de la salle où la même jeune femme m'attendait et elle me dirigea vers la place pour la coiffure et le maquillage. Rosalie était déjà là et Alice revenait de l'autre côté. Ils nous firent installer sur trois chaises alignées devant trois miroirs et comptoirs qui contenaient divers produits. On me fit quelques mèches de couleurs rousses brunes pour accentuer les reflets que mes cheveux avaient sous le soleil et ils laissèrent mes cheveux sécher naturellement, ce qui revenait à dire que mes cheveux feraient quelques boucles. On me maquilla légèrement, une barre d'eye-liner, un peu de brun sur les paupières, pour accentuer mon regard, selon la personne qui me maquillait et on me mit un rouge à lèvre couleur pêche.

Rosalie et Alice m'attendaient depuis 5 minutes, car elles avaient moins besoin de soin pour être belle, mais ça, c'était mon avis. Quand ils eurent terminés de travailler sur mon visage, je me retournais vers mes amies, demandant leur avis d'un regard.

**«Tu es vraiment stupéfiante»**, me sourit Rosalie.  
**«Je suis sûre qu'Edward va apprécier»**, me rassura Alice.

Je lui souris tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers un de nos sacs d'achat qui avaient été placés dans un coin du centre de beauté. Alice sortit le skinny noir que j'avais acheté auparavant avec la camisole brune et me passa une veste noire, le tout acheté dans les boutiques précédentes.

**«Et maintenant, tu vas aller mettre tout cela, je suis sûre qu'Edward va faire une attaque»**, dit Alice tout en me poussant vers la même salle qu'au début. Mes vêtements y étaient encore, mais j'enfilai le linge tout nouveau et ressorti avec mon linge d'avant dans les bras.

Je me regardais dans un miroir et ne pus retenir une autre exclamation de surprise, ce n'était pas moi, c'était une Bella bien plus sexy que la normale, je croisais les doigts en espérant que tout cela plaise à Edward. Nous remerciâmes les experts qui m'avait rendu sexy et qui avaient rendu encore plus désirable Alice et Rosalie et quittâmes le centre heureuses avec tous nos paquets dans les bras. Je sentais certains regards sur nous, mais ce devait être pour Alice et Rosalie qui dégageaient une telle grâce que marcher à côté d'elles me rendait automatiquement banale. Nous étions sur le parking du centre commercial quand nous vîmes un garçon plutôt sexy ma foi, mais qui dégageait une aura de danger et qui se dirigeait vers nous. Derrière lui, ces potes restaient à l'écart en le regardant avancer vers nous.

**«Et bien, nous faisons sensation on dirait les filles»**, nous murmura Rosalie qui sourit au garçon qui lui rendit poliment son sourire.  
**«Je ne sais pas»**, murmura Alice, **«je ne lui fais pas confiance, je suis sûre de l'avoir vu avant.»**

POV Alice

Je regardais le gars marcher dans notre direction, je voyais bien que son regard était posé sur Bella, mais ce n'était pas un regard normal, il était en phase de séduction. Il me semblait l'avoir vu quelque part.

Cheveux mi-long et couleur blé, assez musclé, plus vieux que nous, veste de cuir, je l'ai ! James McBlood_ (N/A: Je sais, pas trop original, mais bon)_ ! Cet enfoiré de première qui nous avait causé des problèmes auparavant à moi et Edward ! Il faut partir au plus vite.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

POV Bella

**«Les filles, dans la voiture au plus vite !»** Lança Alice complétement paniquée.  
**«Mais Alice, ce gars il…»** commença Rosalie.  
**«On a pas le temps, il faut partir immédiatement !»** la coupa aussitôt Alice.

Je me demandais ce qui était si pressant, mais quand nous vîmes Alice partir à la course vers la voiture nous ne pûmes que la suivre. Je lançais un regard derrière moi et vis que le gars aussi commençait à courir, il semblait furieux. Nous sautâmes par dessus les parois de la voiture et nous attachâmes le plus rapidement possible. Avec Rosalie au volant, nous étions sûres de le semer, car lui aussi se dirigeait vers sa voiture en compagnie de ses potes, une fille rousse et un gars noir.

**«En route Rose !»** Cria Alice, complètement paniquée à l'idée qu'ils nous suivent.

Rosalie mit le contact et commença à rouler le plus vite qu'elle pouvait sans dépasser les limites, nous sortîmes du parking et partîmes dans une autre direction que celle dans laquelle nous étions venues. L'automobile de ce gars nous suivait, mais d'un peu plus loin, mais il semblait se foutre complètement de la vitesse permise.

**«Alice ! Calme-toi et expliques-nous qui était ce gars et ses amis, car je ne comprends rien»**, quémanda Rosalie qui tentait de conduire prudemment malgré tout.

Alice était agrippée à son siège et était plus crispée que jamais. Elle ne changea pas de position, mais nous expédia toutes les informations dont nous avions besoin.

**«Il s'appelle James McBlood, il était à Montréal quand nous y habitions. Une fois, Edward et moi étions sortis à une fête de lycée. Et il s'en ait pris à moi et il m'a rué de coups pendant que ces autres amis regardaient. Edward est arrivé et l'a mis K.O. menaçant les autres de partir avant qu'il n'appelle la police. Il a continué à foutre de la merde dans notre vie, il a même fait exploser la première voiture d'Edward, mais on a jamais réussi à le faire mettre en prison. Nous avons donc déménagé à nouveau ici en espérant le semer et le voilà, il ne nous lâchera donc jamais !»**

Rosalie et moi ne sachions que dire, mais décidâmes de se concentrer à nouveau sur les évènements récents, du fait que nous étions poursuivis par des malades en voiture et qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, chose que Rosalie avait du remarquer car elle accéléra. Je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête, j'appelai Edward, me rappelant heureusement de son numéro de portable par coeur.

**«Bella ? Ça va ?» **  
**«Non, Edward. Ça ne va pas du tout ! »**  
**«Bella, calme-toi et dis-moi ce qui ce passe.»  
«Il y a ce James McBlood qui nous suis dans sa voiture avec ses deux acolytes et selon Alice, se n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. »**

Edward laissa échapper un juron et je pus entendre Jasper demander ce qu'il se passait à Edward.

**«Bella, faites attention, ce gars est un malade, je vous envoi la police, dites-moi dans quelle direction vous allez» **(je lui donnais les coordonnées). **«Roulez vite, mais faites attention. Bella, je te demande une dernière chose…»**  
**«Oui…»  
«Aide Alice, elle a toujours été terrorisé par ce mec et elle fait encore des cauchemars à son sujet aujourd'hui.»  
«Je le ferai, merci Edward.»  
«Faites attention.»**

Il raccrocha et je me tournai vers les filles qui étaient assises à l'avant de la voiture.

**«Edward nous envois la police. Il nous dit aussi de rouler vite, mais de faire attention, Rose, je compte sur toi.»  
«Dieu merci !»** Souffla Rosalie. **«N'ayez pas peur les filles, je suis une conductrice de vitesse hors pair.»**

Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je me rapprochais donc d'Alice du mieux que je pouvais car j'étais attachée et commença à lui souffler des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

**«Alice, c'est correct, il est loin de nous, la police s'en vient, tout va pour le mieux. On va arriver bientôt, tu vas revoir Jasper.»**

Ça ne m'étonna pas de voir que c'est la dernière phrase que j'avais prononcé qu'il l'avait le plus réconforté. Je pris donc la meilleure solution que je pouvais trouver, j'appelai Jasper.

**«Bella !»** Cria-t-il en répondant à la première sonnerie. **«Ça va ?»**  
**«Oui, mais Alice à besoin d'entendre ta voix. Tu dois savoir ce qu'elle a vécu auparavant.»**  
**«Oui, passe-la moi tout de suite.»**

Je collai donc le téléphone sur l'oreille d'Alice qui écouta Jasper lui parler à l'autre bout du fil. Elle se détendait de plus en plus et finit par prendre elle-même le téléphone entre ses mains. Ce fut à ce moment que nous entendîmes la sirène de la police derrière nous, ou plutôt derrière la voiture de James qui s'était éloigné, heureusement, de nous sous la vitesse à laquelle Rosalie roulait. Nous fûmes donc escortées jusqu'à la propriété des Cullen par une voiture tandis que l'autre réglait des choses avec McBlood et compagnie.

Dès que nous nous parquâmes dans la cour, Edward, Emmett et Jasper sortirent en courant de la maison, Jasper ayant encore son cellulaire dans la main. Il le ferma et dès que nous sortîmes de la voiture, Jasper se lança sur Alice en l'enlaçant et la réconfortant alors qu'elle était encore déboussolée, Rosalie se lança sur Emmett qui la prit volontiers dans ses bras. Pendant que je regardais ce spectacle touchant, je ne pus voir qu'Edward s'était lancé vers moi.

POV Edward

J'avais entendu mon cellulaire sonner tandis que je faisais cuire les pâtes pour le repas. Je m'étais élancé dessus quand j'avais remarqué que c'était la sonnerie qui annonçait un appel de Bella, je lui avais attribué il y a peine 15 minutes. Je décrochai donc en vitesse de peur que quelque chose leur soit arrivé.

**«Bella ? Ça va ?**»  
**«Non, Edward. Ça ne va pas du tout ! »**

Je le savais, elle avait quelque chose ! J'aurais du aller avec elle. Mais je savais que le fait que je devienne aussi hystérique qu'elle, ne l'aide pas à se calmer. Je pris donc une voix douce, essayant de cacher la peur dans ma voix.

**«Bella, calme-toi et dis-moi ce qui se passe.»  
«Il y a ce James McBlood qui nous suis dans sa voiture avec ses deux acolytes et selon Alice, se n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. »**

Je lançai un juron et me crispai à l'entente du nom de ce salop qui avait tant pourri notre vie à Montréal, la raison de notre redéménagement. Et le voilà de retour, encore à notre poursuite ou plutôt à la leur vu la situation. Jasper me demandait ce qui se passait, mais je n'avais pas le temps de lui expliquer. Je savais que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire que de leur dire de conduire rapidement mais, selon Jasper, Rosalie est une conductrice de vitesse hors pair.

**«Bella, faites attention, ce gars est un malade, je vous envoi la police, dites-moi dans quelle direction vous allez»** (je prenais les coordonnées). **«Roulez vite, mais faites attention. Bella, je te demande une dernière chose…»**  
**«Oui…»  
«Aide Alice, elle a toujours été terrorisé par ce mec et elle fait encore des cauchemars à son sujet aujourd'hui.»  
«Je le ferai, merci Edward.»  
«Faites attention.»**

Je raccrochai, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir lui dire «je t'aime» et expliquai rapidement la situation aux deux autres gars qui étaient dans le salon et qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien arriver vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je donnai les coordonnées à Jasper, étant donné qu'il était plus calme que moi et Emmett et lui sommai d'appeler la police au plus vite.

Pendant l'appel, Emmett tournait en rond dans le salon et il tournait à une vitesse effrayante, c'est pour cette raison que je retournais dans la cuisine de peur de vomir de peur et d'étourdissement. Je continuais de cuire les pâtes tout en me rongeant les sangs. Je priais silencieusement qu'il ne leur arriverait rien. J'étais impuissant et je haïssais cela. Ne rien pouvoir faire alors que ma sœur jumelle, ma futur petite-amie (je l'espérais) et mon amie risquait leur vie sur la route poursuivit par un malade mental.  
Je regardai les nouilles et remarquai qu'elles étaient prêtes, je les mis donc dans un grand plat, rajoutai la sauce et le fromage et mis le tout au four à basse chaleur, ça m'étonnerait que nous soyons prêt à manger bientôt. Je retournai au salon et remarquai que Jasper était au téléphone et vu les mots qu'il utilisait, il parlait avec son Alice. Emmett tournait toujours en rond et je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il se sentirait étourdi. Ils avaient tout les deux un moyen de décompresser et je décidai donc de me lancer dans le mien. Jouer du piano.

Je m'installai et commençai une mélodie mélancolique et triste, mais en voyant le regard assassin d'Emmett quand au choix de la chanson je décidai de prendre une chanson un peu plus gaie pour nous aider à moins s'inquiéter. Emmett recommença à tourner, car il avait arrêté pour me dévisager auparavant.

C'est à ce moment que j'entendis le bruit d'une voiture arrivant dans la cour et même le bruit de deux voitures. Je sortis de la maison le plus rapidement que possible pour un humain, suivi par Jasper qui parlait encore au téléphone avec son aimée et par Emmett qui ne semblait même pas étourdi. La voiture de Rosalie était suivie par une voiture de police, heureusement, elle semblait saine et sauve. Dès qu'elles sortirent de la voiture, Jasper ferma son cellulaire et se rua sur Alice, la prenant dans ses bras. Rosalie se précipita à son tour sur Emmett. Je m'étais tant inquiéter à propos de Bella que je ne pus me retenir de courir prendre Bella dans mes bras. Celle-ci sursauta légèrement, elle ne m'avait ni vu ni entendu arriver, mais elle me serra à son tour dans ses bras. Collé comme ça contre elle, je sentais son faible corps contre le mien. Je sentis alors une légère odeur d'oranger qui semblait émaner d'elle, je savais que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses détails, mais je ne pouvais me retenir quand c'était elle.

**«Hum, hum»**, entendis-je derrière nous.

Nous nous lâchâmes et nous retournâmes vers la policière qui semblait légèrement désolée de nous déranger, mais qui devait continuer son travail.

POV Bella

Je m'étais presque attendu à voir mon père arriver, mais je m'étais souvenu que c'était la police de Port Angeles qui nous avait escorté.

Elle nous demanda qui était ces personnes, si nous allions bien et nous expliqua que s'il recommençait une autre fois qu'ils écoperaient plus qu'une amende.  
**  
«Quoi ?»** S'exclama Edward.**« Ces malades ne vont avoir qu'une amende. Ce ne sont pas n'importe qui! Je vous ai dit qu'ils étaient venu de Montréal pour nous harceler, que tout cela n'était pas nouveau ! Et vous le laisser partir avec une amende tout simplement ! »**  
**«Je vous demanderais de ne pas crier, je peux voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous, mais tant que nous n'aurons pas les preuves de vos dires, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.» **  
**«Mais avoir des preuves n'est pas difficile, appelez la police de Montréal, regardez l'état de ma sœur»**, poursuivit Edward en pointa sa jumelle,**« elle a été agressée par ce fou par le passé, vous ne pouvez le laisser.» **  
**«Je vous ai dit que je regarderai ce que je pourrais faire, mais je vous conseille de doubler vos mesures de sécurité et d'appeler la police de votre ville en cas de problèmes, même mineurs, j'en parlerai avec eux. Maintenant, je dois retourner travailler, bonne chance à vous, faites attention !»**

Elle remonta dans sa voiture et partit en vitesse.

**«Quelle bande d'incompétent»**, tempêta Edward.

Je lui pris la main, lui intimant de se calmer. Mon contact le relaxa aussitôt et il me regarda avec un sourire.  
**  
«Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais tu es très belle, Bella».  
«Merci»**, dis-je en rougissant.

Je rentrai avec Edward vu que les autres s'étaient occupés de rentrer les sacs d'achats des filles. Nous retrouvâmes les deux couples sur les fauteuils chacun serrant son ou sa chérie contre lui. Edward et moi, ne sachant que faire, décidâmes d'aller mettre la table afin de se préparer pour manger. J'espérais que la situation redeviendrait comme avant, que nous puissions nous amuser malgré tout. Il était 20h01 quand j'allai déranger les couples pour leurs dire que c'était le temps d'aller manger. Alice semblait avoir retrouvée sa joie de vivre ainsi que Rosalie. La situation était peut-être sauvée.

**«Alors, qu'avons-nous là ?» **Demanda Alice en s'asseyant sur la chaise que Jasper avait tiré. **  
«Nous avons un joli macaroni gratiné, sorti du four et concocté par le chef Edward ici présent»**, expliquais-je en souriant.

Edward servi tout le monde et nous commençâmes à nous régaler la pense. C'était tout simplement excellent, chose que je répétais aussitôt à Edward.

**«Merci»**, répondit-il en rougissant quelque peu.  
«Edward qui rougit ! Je ne croyais jamais pouvoir voir ça», s'exclama Alice, nous faisant tous rire sauf le concerné qui boudait dans son coin. **«Allez Edward, fait un petit sourire, ce n'était qu'une blague»**, dicta Alice lui faisant le coup des yeux de chiens battus.

Edward ne put résister et il leva les yeux au plafond en souriant. Jasper, Alice et moi rangeâmes la table pendant que les autres allaient préparer la soirée vidéo, mais comme il était tard, nous avions décidé de ne regarder que deux films, «La guerre de mariées» et «Mamma mia».

Nous nous installâmes sur les fauteuils, Jasper à ma droite, Alice à la droite de Jasper, Edward à ma gauche et Rosalie et Emmett sur l'autre fauteuil. Nous étions quelque peu tassés, mais personne n'avait le goût de se séparer pour aller s'asseoir avec le couple qui était scellé par les lèvres. J'étais donc complètement collée après Edward et je savais qu'Alice et Jasper faisait exprès de prendre plus de place que normalement. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui allait m'en plaindre, ni Edward de toute évidence, car il venait de passer son bras autour de mes épaules, me faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Heureusement, ils avaient éteint toutes les lumières pour le film et Edward ne devait pas avoir remarqué la couleur de mes joues. Je pris donc un bol de nounours en jujube en profitant pour me recoller un peu plus à Edward en me replaçant.

Nous rîmes tout le long du premier film nous régalant des divers jujubes étalés sur la table du centre du salon et quand le deuxième film commença, je remarquai qu'Alice et Rosalie chantait avec la fille, comme si elles se sentaient obligées de le faire. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Emmett chanter sur la chanson Money, Money, Money de ABBA et Jasper chanter sur celle de Chiquitta. Même Edward chanta sur presque toutes les chansons, mais tellement bas qu'il n'y avait sûrement juste moi qui l'entendait. Je ne connaissais qu'une des chansons par cœur du film, Our last summer, j'entraînai donc Edward à chanter avec moi et même à se lever pour danser, chose qui fut compliquée vu qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son fauteuil. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie nous accompagnèrent dans la chanson en dansant et en chantant.

**I** **can still recall our last summer **_(Je peux me rappeler notre dernier été)  
_**I still see it all **_(J'imagine encore tout)_**  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain **_(Des promenades le long de la Seine, des fous rires sous la pluie)  
_**Our last summer **_(Notre dernier été)_**  
Memories that remain **_(Des souvenirs qui restent)_**  
I can still recall our last summer **_(Je peux me rappeler notre dernier été)  
_**I still see it all **_(J'imagine encore tout)_**  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame **_(Dans la masse de touristes, autour de Notre Dame)  
_**Our last summer **_(Notre dernier été)_**  
Walking hand in hand **_(Marcher main dans la main)_**  
Paris restaurants**_ (Les restaurants parisiens)_**  
Our last summer **_(Notre dernier été)_**  
Morning croissants **_(Les croissants du matin)_**  
We were living for the day, worries far away**_... (Nous vivion le jour, loins des soucis)  
_

Finalement, la soirée n'était pas perdu et j'en étais bien heureuse. Une fois les deux films terminés, nous vîmes qu'il était minuit dépassé et que nous étions plus endormi que ce que nous pensions. Nous réinstallâmes donc les matelas qui avaient été déplacés, rangeâmes les divers sucreries qui avaient été sorti pour l'occasion et nous installâmes deux par deux, notre matelas étant à côté de celui de Jasper et Alice qui était déjà couchés et serrés l'un contre l'autre. J'aurais bien aimé faire cela avec Edward, mais ça n'aurait pu paraître anodin.

Je me couchai à l'autre bout du matelas souhaitant bonne nuit à Edward. J'étais dos à lui, mais je le sentais bouger sans arrêt comme s'il ne trouvait pas la bonne position pour s'endormir. Comme tous les autres dormaient, je me retournais vers lui et me collais à lui, tendis qu'il me souriait et me prenait dans ses bras. Nous étions bien, l'un contre l'autre, partageant notre chaleur corporelle avec l'autre.

**«On s'ennuyait de moi ?»** Demanda Edward avec un ton de plaisanterie.  
**«T'as tout compris»**, lui répondis-je, me sentant partir dans le sommeil. Je ne pus qu'entendre une phrase en français avant de m'endormir sans l'avoir comprise.

**«Je crois que je suis amoureux de vous, Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan»**, chuchota Edward pour la seconde fois. _(N/A: Je crois que vous avez compris que c'était la fameuse phrase qu'Edward lui avait dit dans le chapitre précédent)._

_

* * *

_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus._

_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis par le biais des reviews ! _


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Réécriture terminée**_

_Et oui ! Je n'avais pas terminer avec cette histoire ! Voilà le chapitre 11, je crois que plusieurs d'entre vous l'a attendu très longtemps ! Je ne parlerai pas longtemps pour vous laissez à votre lecture, mais je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui ont prit le temps de reviewer, même si je ne répond pas toujours, je les lis et ça me fait chaud au coeur, merci aussi à ceux qui ont essayé de m'aider avec l'écriture de ce chapitre, c'était apprécié. _

_Encore un gros merci à ma correctrice, **Minipouce20**, qui, au risque de me répéter, fais un super boulot et m'aide beaucoup ! Merci encore ! _

_Alors, nous voici rendu au moment où vous lisez ce chapitre, alors, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_

Chapitre 11

_Samedi, 11 septembre 2007, dans la maison des Cullen_

POV Bella

Je me réveillai quand je sentis mon visage se réchauffer. J'étais bien, je me sentais complète, à ma place, je sentais que mon oreiller était quelque peu dur. Minute ? Dur ?

Je soulevai une de mes paupières pour la refermer aussitôt, qui avait ouvert les rideaux de ma chambre ? Je réessayai une autre fois en vain, ce fut quand je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue que je me réveillai vraiment.

**«Ahhhhhh !»** Criais-je quand je vis deux grands yeux jaunes sur moi.

Je sentis mon oreiller bouger aussitôt et me prendre dans un des ses bras et expédier ce qui finalement était un chat de sur moi. Attendez, j'ai dit que mon oreiller avait des bras ?

Je crois vraiment que j'ai un problème. Je sentis mon oreiller raffermir sa prise sur moi, il montait, descendait, montait, descendait, comme dans un bateau, heureusement que j'avais pas le mal de mer. Je me rendormis aussitôt.

Quand je me réveillai, mon oreiller bougeait autant, je m'accrochai à lui, essayant de trouver plus de chaleur, mais qui avait ouvert une fenêtre? Je me demandai quelle heure il était, je me retournai vers la place ou était supposé être mon réveil-matin, ouvris un œil, l'autre et puis, le vide, il n'y avait que deux autres matelas vides. Je sentis alors une odeur de crêpe, miam. Je sentis et entendis mon ventre grogner, heureusement que personne n'était là, j'aurais rougi. Je sentis alors mon oreiller bouger et rire. Méchant problème ma vieille !

Je me retournai lentement vers le dit oreiller et vis alors qu'il avait de la peau, des abdominaux, des bras, un cou, un menton, une bouche à embrasser, un joli nez, des cheveux blond-roux et des yeux fermés… SES YEUX !

Je me levai rapidement me demandant pourquoi j'étais dans un lit avec Edward, un examen vite fait de moi, je vis que j'étais habillée. Le dit oreiller me prit dans ses bras et me ramena sous les couvertures en grognant. Je repassai le grognement dans ma tête et compris ce qu'il avait dit:

**«Fait froid ! »**

Alors, il avait été mon oreiller et moi sa bouillotte ou sa couverture, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu aller imaginer. Mais ce que je sais pour le moment, c'est que je suis toute seule dans le salon pendant que les autres mangent des crêpes et en plus, je suis prise au piège dans les bras d'Edward. Je me rappelai alors le chat que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, je savais qu'il était tout proche, j'essayai de l'appeler.

**«Minou, pst ! Minou ! Approche s'il te plaît ! »**

Heureusement que le chat était obéissant, il vint me retrouver, je le mis devant Edward et lui fit lécher son visage. Edward avait un sourire pendant ce temps, que pouvait-il imaginer ?

**«Bellaaaaa…»**

Oula ! Il pensait vraiment que c'était moi qui lui avait lécher le visage ? Beurk ! Je crois que je vais devoir trouver un moyen plus radical. Et je trouvai lequel quand j'entendis des pas, Emmett !

**«Emmettt ! S'il te plaît, Emmett ! Aide-moi, il veut pas me lâcher ! »**

Il fit un grand sourire et repartit en direction de la cuisine. Là, j'avais vraiment peur qu'il revienne avec les autres. Mais non, il revint avec un verre d'eau, avait-il l'intention de le faire boire ? Je ne pouvais pas plus me tromper quand je le vis verser le verre d'eau dans le visage d'Edward. Il se réveilla en sursaut et me lâcha pour pouvoir aller frotter son visage avec ses deux mains dans l'intention de respirer. Je me levai aussitôt pour éviter de me faire mouiller et d'avoir la colère d'Edward en plein dans la face parce que j'étais sûre qu'il serait en colère.

**«Qui a fait ça !»** (Je l'avais dit)

**«C'est pas de ma faute Ed, tu ne voulais plus lâcher Bella, alors on a usé des grands moyens»**, lança Emmett en levant les mains dans les airs.

**«On ?»** Lançais-je, **«je t'ai demandé de l'aide, pas que tu lui verse de l'eau dans le visage.» **

**«Come on Bell's ! C'était drôle non ? »**

Je ne répondis pas, car c'est vrai que j'avais du retenir mon rire devant l'air amusé d'Emmett, il ressemblait tellement à un enfant des fois, et d'autres fois, il pouvait sembler si sérieux, il était étrange ce type. Mais bon, laissons tomber les réflexions sur Emmett, je devrais peut-être aller chercher une serviette pour Edward, chose que je fis aussitôt. Je revins avec le seul morceau de tissu que j'avais trouvé, et qui était une débarbouillette, pas terrible pour enlever l'eau.

**«Merci Bella»**, dit-il en prenant ce que je lui tendais.**« Et désolé, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal. »**

**«C'est okay Edward, c'est juste que là, j'avais faim et je pouvais plus bouger»**. En disant ces mots, j'entendis mon estomac acquiescer mes paroles.

Edward partit à rire, se leva, enfila un t-shirt que sa sœur avait placé à côté de notre matelas, me prit par la main et me traîna vers la cuisine. Je faillis pouffer de rire en voyant Jasper aux fourneaux vêtu d'un tablier rose.

**«Bella ! C'est pas drôle ! C'est pas de ma faute, c'est Alice qui voulait que j'en mette un !»** Me gronda Jasper.

**«N'est-il pas mignon Bella ?»** Me lança Alice.

J'acquiesçai car c'était rare de voir un homme aussi dévoué à sa petite amie que Jasper à la sienne. Ça se voyait dans leurs regards qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup comme j'aimerais que ce soit pareil pour Edward et moi.

Je me réveillai de mes pensées aussitôt, mon dieu ! Qu'avais-je pensé là ! Edward et moi, s'aimer, il ne pourrait pas m'aimer, il a dit qu'il était amoureux d'une autre fille, il me l'a révélé, il m'a même dit qu'il voulait la connaître. Et je suis sûre qu'elle est mieux que moi, des cheveux blonds, de grands yeux bleus, des grandes jambes minces, une taille fine, une grosse poitrine. Pourquoi Edward voudrait de moi, comment pourrais-je concurrencer avec une bimbo pareille ?

Mais Edward valait tellement mieux, il mériterait une fille intelligente comme lui, avec de la culture. Attendez, je ne dis pas que toutes les blondes parfaites sont des idiotes, non, mais j'aimerais tellement qu'il me regarde comme il regarderait une de ses filles.

Mon regard dû s'assombrir, car Rosalie me demanda si j'allais bien.

**«Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, je repensais juste à ce que je vous aie parlé hier.»**

Elle comprit aussitôt que je parlais d'Edward et ne rajouta rien, bien qu'elle m'envoya un clin d'œil. Ce fut quelques secondes après que je sentis une présence dans mon dos et deux mains prendre ma taille. Je sentis un nez dans mes cheveux et quelqu'un prendre une grande respiration.

**«Ça va ?»** Me demanda Edward.

**«Oui, beaucoup mieux maintenant»**, répondis-je sans y penser, ce fut après que je compris ce que je venais de dire et je rougis fortement pendant qu'Edward me déposait un baiser dans le cou, je sentais son sourire.

Je frissonnai fortement et me flageolai mentalement d'idiote de réagir autant à un baiser amical. Il me lâcha la taille et me prit une de mes mains en me traînant vers la table à manger où reposait une grande quantité de crêpes. Il y avait du sirop, du nutella, de la cassonade, du beurre d'arachide, des fruits en tout genre… Une seule pensée me vint à la tête en ce moment, et ce fut: _**«MIAM !»**_

Je pris une crêpe, la mis dans mon assiette, pris le beurre d'arachide, la tartina, rajoutai de la cassonade sur le tout, la roulai, la coupai en morceau, rajoutai des fraises tout le tour et commençai a manger d'un appétit plutôt féroce. Je sentis un regard sur moi et vit qu'Edward semblait s'amuser de mon appétit plutôt nouveau, j'avoue que c'était rare pour moi d'avoir aussi faim le matin. Était-ce parce que je savais au fond de moi qu'il fallait que je reprenne des forces ou était-ce lié à la poursuite en voiture de la veille ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et je préférai engloutir une autre bouchée, plutôt que d'y penser.

Je regardai Edward qui mangeait calmement et regardai comment il avait préparé sa crêpe. Il avait mis du nutella dedans, l'avait roulé et avait rajouté de l'orange tout autour. Ça sentait un peu comme mon parfum… mon parfum… Coooll !

Une fois la première fini, je m'en préparai une deuxième et une troisième et une quatrième. La quatrième étant plutôt étrange, nutella, sirop d'érable, bleuet et cantaloup, je me fis questionner par Edward.

**«Bella… serais-tu enceinte?»** me lança-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Je recrachai une partie de ma bouchée, m'étouffa quelque peu, rougis et répondis:

**«Euh… je crois pas.»**

**«Tu es sûre»** renchérit-il.

**«Je crois que je le saurais si j'avais eu des relations sexuelles.»**

**«Ahhh… meilleure chance la prochaine fois»**, me répondit-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air subjectif.

Je rougis encore plus, mais quel était cet Edward séducteur ?

Quand j'eus terminé mes crêpes, il se leva pris nos deux assiettes, me lança qu'Alice et Rosalie m'attendait dans la chambre de cette première et rajouta qu'il s'occuperait de tout ranger. Mais comment avait-il su cela, je n'avais pas vu les filles s'approcher de lui… Je montai les escaliers et me dirigea vers la chambre d'Alice, il y avait effectivement les deux filles qui m'attendaient avec nos achats d'hier. Elles avaient leurs têtes: _**«Youpi ! On va jouer à la barbie !»**_ Mais bon, si c'était pour faire tomber Edward à mes pieds, j'étais prête à tout. Mon dieu, je ne me reconnaîs même pas dans mes paroles… Les filles me tendirent une camisole rouge et blanche, une jupe blanche, des leggings rouges foncés et une paire de ballerine rouge avec une boucle. Les souliers n'étaient pas à moi, alors je soupçonnai qu'ils soient à Alice.

Je me dirigeai vers le paravent dans la chambre d'Alice. Alors que j'enlevais mon haut de pyjama, je reçu quelque chose par la tête, quand je me penchai pour le ramassai, je vis que c'était un soutien-gorge que j'avais mis dans mon sac de linges de rechanges, il était rouge en dentelle. Il était vraiment provocateur et, avec la camisole, on le voyait plutôt bien. Mais bon, comme vous le savez, je veux plaire à Edward. Je sortis de la salle de bain sous les regards médusés de Rosalie et Alice. Est-ce que c'était si laid que ça ?

**«Bella…»**

**«C'est…»**

**«Horrible, oui je sais»**, lançais-je avant qu'elles ne finissent leurs phrases.

Je commençai à retourner à la salle de bain, quand j'entendis:

**«Magnifique !»** Lança Rosalie.

**«Non, époustouflant!»** Riposta Alice.

**«Je dirais même que tu es très sexy Bella !»** Recommença Rose.

Je rougis instantanément devant leurs compliments.

**«Merci les filles, est-ce que ça va plaire à Edward ?» **

**«Sur et certain»** me confia Alice, **«mais je vais te maquiller maintenant.»**

Elle m'entraîna devant sa coiffeuse dans sa chambre et me mit un peu de mascara et c'est tout. J'étais stupéfaite qu'elle n'en profite pas pour me barbouiller de toutes les couleurs possibles.

**«Edward aime les filles naturelles, c'est bien assez comme ça, ça renforce ton regard chocolat.»**

Il est vrai que j'étais plutôt jolie, je me reconnaissais dans mon reflet, même si je me trouvais plus jolie. Je n'avais pas l'air d'une de ces pimbêches aguicheuses.

Je me demandais ce que nous allions bien faire aujourd'hui. Je regardai ma montre ; Midi ! On avait dormi autant que ça, fini le dîner alors, on avait donc brunché.

**«On fait quoi cet après-midi les filles ?»** Demandais-je.

**«J'ai pensé à aller au bowling et au cinéma, il y a un film que je voudrais voir qui passe en ce moment»**, nous dit Rosalie.

**«Ce serait une bonne idée»**, acquiesça Alice.

Nous descendîmes toutes les trois et les filles allèrent voir les garçons qui me regardaient tous, Jasper avec ce petit sourire en coin qui me faisait croire qu'il avait deviné la cause du changement, Emmett avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts, aller savoir pourquoi ! Edward pour sa part, avait un grand sourire dans le visage et me regardait fixement. Je rougis et j'étais presque sûre d'être de la même couleur que mes leggings.

Jasper vint vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue en ajoutant à mon oreille de façon à ce que moi seule l'entende:

**«Je vais t'aider.»**

Je ne me demandais pas plus longtemps le sens de cette parole quand je vis Edward qui serrait les points. Je souris et Jasper rajouta:

**«Tu es magnifique Bella !» **

**«Merci Jasper»**, dis-je en lui faisant un des mes plus beaux sourires.

Je vis du coin de l'œil, Edward se crisper un peu plus. Si vous pensiez que j'étais une handicapée des sentiments incapable de voir qui en a pour moi, vous vous trompez, je crois de plus en plus qu'Edward m'aime bien, malgré qu'il a dit en aimé une autre. En fait... peut-être était-ce moi cette fille qui lui plaît bien. Est-ce que tout cela aurait rapport à la phrase en français qu'il m'a répété jusqu'ici à deux reprises ? Je commence à croire que oui. Et si il m'aimait, je ferais tout pour que ça se passe rapidement, qu'il m'avoue ses sentiments au plus vite ,ce serait tellement magnifique que d'avoir la preuve qu'il m'aime, de l'entendre me le dire. Et dire que cela ne fait pas si longtemps que je le connais et que c'est seulement depuis hier que je réalise que je voudrais être plus qu'une amie pour lui. C'est nouveau pour moi et ça va peut-être un peu vite, mais je me répète que c'est pour une bonne cause. Si on peut appeler cela de cette façon.

Je vis alors Emmett s'approcher de moi, me prendre dans ses bras d'ours pour me faire virevolter en disant:

**«Si tu étais pas comme une sœur pour moi et que je n'avais pas ma belle Rose dans ma vie, je crois que je t'aurais sauté dessus.»**

Je partis à rire alors qu'Edward et Rosalie semblait plutôt tendu. Je savais très bien que cela ne se pouvait pas, à voir comment Rose et lui vont très bien ensemble. Rosalie se décontracta quelque peu mais Edward resta autant aux aguets qu'avant.

Il vint à ma rencontre me sourit et me dit:

**«Tu es très belle.»**

**«Merci»**, dis-je en souriant. **«Bon, Alice, est-ce que nous y allons à cette sortie bowling ou attendons-nous qu'il nous pousse une barbe ?»**

**«Non, non, on y va !»** Sautilla Alice en traînant Jasper par la main vers la sortie.

Nous la suivîmes tous alors qu'elle allait vers les voitures. Alice, Jasper et moi-même dans la voiture de Rosalie qui a bien voulu nous la prêter car elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait la voiture d'Edward de l'intérieur et donc Emmett, Edward et Rosalie dans la voiture de ce dernier.

J'aurais bien voulu aller dans la voiture d'Edward, mais le lutin en avait décidé autrement, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait quelque chose à discuter avec moi et Jasper aussi vu l'air qu'il affichait, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'Alice pouvait facilement déteindre sur lui, ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse qui c'était passé quand ils étaient jeunes ? J'aime bien l'idée de Jasper fouteur de troubles et qui aime créer les couples, oui, j'aime vraiment cette idée, mais je refuse de croire que ce caractère de cochon d'Alice vient de Jasper. _**«Faudrait que j'en parle avec Esmée»**_, me dis-je mentalement en souriant sadiquement.

Alice prit le volant et Jasper alla s'installer en arrière en me faisant signe de m'installer à côté de lui, ce qui confirma encore plus mon hypothèse. Comment vous gager que c'est Jasper qui a donner toutes les idées de magasinages et d'habillement à Alice… Ce serait peut-être pour ça que ce sont les garçons qui nous ont payé l'institut de beauté… Et v'lan ! La vérité !

Edward démarra la voiture en premier et nous la suivîmes de très loin, car Alice conduisait vraiment lentement, sûrement dans l'intention de nous laisser plus de temps pour parler. Jasper se tourna vers moi et me prit les mains.

**«Alors, Bella, on va élaborer un plan pour te caser avec notre Ed.» **

**«Tu… tu… sais»**, dis-je, même si le choc était passé.

**«Bella, chérie, franchement, je ne suis pas aveugle. Bon alors, l'habillement à fait son effet, la soirée passée l'un dans les bras de l'autre aussi, de toute évidence, Edward a commencé à se dégêner»**, continua-t-il.

Je rougis à ce souvenir.

**«Pendant cette partie de quilles, avec l'accord d'Alice, je vais tout faire pour me coller à toi, te toucher, t'aider, avoir plein d'attention envers toi. Ça va rendre Edward fou de jalousie et je peux presque te jurer que ce soir, il va agir.» **

_Ce serait vraiment trop bien_, me dis-je, mais, Jasper qui me touche toujours risque de me rendre mal à l'aise, après tout, c'est mon demi et en plus, je l'ai déjà embrasser… je virais encore plus rouge en y repensant, c'est qu'il embrassait plutôt bien. Je m'en voulais d'avoir des pensées de ce genre, mais je ne dis que la vérité.

**«Peut-être que cela va rendre Alice jalouse aussi»**, me chuchota-t-il. **«Ensuite»**, continua-t-il plus fort,**«il va falloir que tu assures, que tu ne rougisses pas trop pendant ce temps, car Edward pourrait croire que je t'intéresse et il va laisser tomber, mais si tu réponds à certaines de mes avances sans vraiment y réagir, cela va fonctionner. Crois-moi, je suis un expert sur ce sujet,»** rajouta-t-il avant de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche en voyant qu'il avait tout avouer sans le remarquer.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au bowling où la voiture d'Edward était déjà garée, mais je le vis dans la fenêtre, au comptoir, il nous regardait. Jasper l'avais sûrement remarqué car il vint m'ouvrir la portière alors qu'il laissait Alice se débrouiller seule. Je me sentais un peu coupable à ce sujet, après tout, ce n'est pas moi sa petite copine, mais Alice. Comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit en levant un pouce, tout en le cachant à Edward.

Nous allâmes rejoindre le reste de la bande et prîmes nos chaussures spéciales.

**«Alice, tu vires escargot ?»** Demanda Emmett.

**«J'avoue que c'était plutôt long»**, continua Rose.

Edward ne fit que grogner et Alice ne répondit pas car elle sautilla vers l'allée qui nous était réservée. Alice se tourna vers la place de rangements des boules et en prit une pas trop lourde et rose. Elle la plaça et revint s'assoir pour inscrire nos noms à la machine pour qu'ils apparaissent sur l'écran.

**«Ces chaussures sont vraiment affreuses»**, lança Rosalie, **«elles ne vont même pas avec ma tenue ! »**

**«Crois-moi, il y a personne qui les apprécies»**, répondit Emmett.

Quand je me tournai vers l'écran, je vis les prénoms et l'ordre qu'Alice avait créé.

Edward

Jasper

Bella

Alice

Emmett

Rosalie

Edward s'avança donc avec sa boule et fit tomber seulement deux quilles.

**«Laissez-moi le temps de m'échauffer»**, dit-il pendant qu'Emmett riait de lui.

Au deuxième essai, il les fis toutes tomber. Emmett se tût aussitôt. Jasper s'ensuivit, avec un une réserve, donc en deux coups aussi. Quand je m'approchai pour prendre ma boule de quilles rouge, Jasper la prit avant moi et me la mit dans les mains tout en me frôlant un peu trop longtemps pour un simple ami. Je ne me retournai pas pour voir la réaction d'Edward, si je devais le faire à chaque fois, il découvrirait notre manège. Je fis tomber une seule quille avec deux essais, cela relevait sûrement de ma maladresse légendaire. Quand Alice alla pour son tour, elle me chuchota:

**«Ça commence déjà a fonctionner, il a réagi à cette minime action. **»

Et elle se dépêcha d'aller jouer son tour. Quand le tour d'Emmett vint, il ne fut pas content de voir qu'il n'en fit tomber qu'une au début et quatre autres après. Rosalie, à notre grand étonnement fit un abat dès le premier coup.

Tout au long, Jasper me toucha tout le temps. Au troisième tour, il se plaça derrière moi et me montra le geste qu'il faut faire en me touchant la main. Je pouvais presque entendre Edward bouillonner, je crois que ce qui a empiré le cas, c'est que j'ai fait un abat du premier coup, le premier et le dernier de l'après-midi. Il me frôlait le bras quand il voulait prendre sa boisson en attendant notre tour, il m'en a même offert deux fois, alors que tous avait sa propre boisson avec une paille, je voyais très bien en ces gestes ceux auxquels je devais répondre. Il me fit même croquer sa barre de chocolat après que j'ai dit que je ne connaissais pas cette sorte là. Quand j'avais prit ma bouchée, j'en avais mis partout sur moi et nous étions partit à rire tous les deux, c'est à ce moment qu'Edward lança la boule directement dans le côté. Je souriais dans son dos à ce moment. Quand le tour de Jasper terminait, il venait parfois m'aider à me lever en me prenant la main. Une autre fois, il échappa son porte-clé et je lui rendis et il me lança:

**«Merci Bella, tu es vraiment une superbe fille.»**

À cette réplique, Edward lança encore la boule dans le côté. Cette partie m'a semblé très longue à cause de toutes les petites attentions de Jasper. La partie se fini avec:

Edward: 29

Jasper: 89

Bella: 45

Alice: 78

Emmett: 50

Rosalie: 102

Rosalie nous avait tous dépassé, je ne savais pas qu'elle était bonne à ce jeu. Je la félicitai et elle me lança un clin d'œil en réponse. Emmett était groggy car il était sûr qu'il allait tous nous clancher, alors que là, il avait à peine plus haut que moi. Edward avait eu un très bas score car il était trop préoccupé par Jasper et moi pour se contrôler et il s'était retrouvé à avoir se très bas score.

**«Hey, gang ! Si on allait manger au restaurant pour fêter la victoire de Rosalie et de se remplir le ventre de bonnes choses avant d'aller grignoter au cinéma»**, demanda Alice, comme toujours.

Tout le monde fut d'accord, alors nous nous dirigeâmes vers les mêmes voitures que quand nous étions venus. Jasper m'ouvrit la portière et alla s'asseoir. Rosalie avait décidé que nous irions manger à un petit restaurant pas très loin d'ici qui fait très italien. Quand nous fûmes derrière leur auto, Jasper se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

**«Je savais que ça fonctionnerait, tu as vu comment Edward réagissait! Je suis un pro ! Et tu as très bien fait ça Bella, comme une pro.» **

**«Dis-moi, Emmett et Rosalie étaient au courant ?»** Demandais-je en espérant une réponse positive.

**«Bien sûr, car tu peux être sur qu'Emmett aurait blaguer là-dessus et que Rosalie m'aurait remis sur le droit chemin, c'est-à-dire Alice, très rapidement. Et je suis désolé mon cœur en sucre, je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi de me voir flirter comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais je te rassure, il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur, c'est sûr que Bella y est aussi mais pas au même rang que toi, ce soir, je ferai tout pour te le montrer.» **

**«Dérange pas Jazz… Sort pas tes grands discours, je t'aime aussi et je sais très bien que tu fais ça pour que notre puce soit avec son poux»**, répondit-elle.

**«J'aime pas l'image…»** murmurais-je, mais assez fort pour qu'ils m'entendent tout les deux.

Ils sourirent. Et nous arrivâmes à ce petit restaurant, très jolie d'ailleurs. Comment avais-je pu le manquer ? On est encore à Forks pourtant ! Il était fait en pierre avec du lierre partout et des saules pleureurs devant. Il dégageait une énergie chaleureusement. Quand nous entrâmes, nous demandâmes une banquette pour 6. Alors, comme vous l'auriez deviné, je me suis retrouvée coincé entre Jasper et Edward. Emmett, Rose et Alice était sur celle d'en face. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward commandèrent une lasagne en proclamant qu'on en a jamais assez manger, mais je décidai de manger une pizza et Jasper prit aussitôt la même chose que moi, en me demandant si on en prenait une plus grande et on partageait. J'acceptai premièrement, parce que je savais que c'était une méthode de rendre Edward jaloux, deuxièmement, parce que ça ferait moins cher à payer vu que chacun paierait sa part de la facture.

Je décidai d'aller aux toilettes pour me laver les mains avant de manger et Alice et Rosalie m'accompagnèrent. Quand nous nous fûmes lavées les mains, Alice se tourna vers moi et Rosalie alla barrer la porte. Je savais bien que je risquais de subir quelque chose.

**«J'ai remarqué quelque chose ce matin et aujourd'hui Bella. Sur ta brassière, tu as 4 places pour l'attacher, pourquoi la mets-tu au plus grand ? Tu as une poitrine, faut pas avoir peur de la remontrer»**, me dit Alice.

Je plaide coupable, j'ai souvent regardé dans le miroir et quand j'attachais mon soutien-gorge au plus serré et ce qui va avec mon tour de taille, cela remonte mes seins d'un niveau plutôt incroyable et ce matin, je n'avais pas eut le goût de le faire. Mais quand je sentis les mains d'Alice dans mon dos rattacher mon soutien-gorge au plus serré, je me sentis mieux au tour de taille, mais je sentais aussi que mes seins avaient montés avec. Quand je me regardai dans le miroir, je vis que cela faisait une assez grande différence pour trois coches de différence, j'avais presque l'impression d'être une pute, mais quand je voulu la rattacher à la bonne grandeur, Rosalie me frappa les mains et débarra la porte en me sortant dehors. Elle savait bien que je ne le ferais pas en plein restaurant. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers notre table et je sentais le regard des hommes sur nous trois et surtout, sur nos poitrines.

Quand je demandai à Edward de se lever pour me laisser passer, je le vis regarder un peu ma poitrine avant de regarder mon visage. Je vis l'air surpris de Jasper, quelques secondes avant qu'il ne fasse apparaître un sourire en coin dans son visage. Ils sont plutôt pervers de remarquer cela dès mon arrivé, comme si je n'étais qu'une poitrine maintenant... ! C'est à ce moment qu'ils nous amenèrent nos plats. Tout le monde était silencieux, mais Jasper et moi rions de temps en temps quand il voulait me nourrir avec ça fourchette et qu'à chaque fois, il y en avait plus qui retombait dans l'assiette que dans ma bouche. Je sentais Edward se crisper un peu plus chaque fois, mais je me sentais coupable de faire de cette sortie un désastre pour lui, alors, je recommençai à manger normalement, sans l'aide de Jasper. Quand je vis qu'il ne se détendait pas, je pris sa main.

Sa main était douce, chaude, mais ça me faisait tellement de bien de la sentir dans la mienne comme ça que je décidai de la garder dans la mienne pour le restant du repas. Edward se décrispa un peu et me fit même un léger sourire.

J'en parlerai à Jasper, dans l'auto, que je veux arrêter ce petit jeu, qu'Edward a assez souffert comme ça. Quand ce fut le temps de payer, Jasper me devança et devança Edward en payant ma part en plus que la sienne tout en me disant que de toute façon c'était la même assiette.

**«En route pour le cinéma»**, lançais-je en enlevant ma main de celle d'Edward pour que les autres ne le voient pas bien que Jasper l'ai sûrement remarqué.

Nous nous dirigeâmes chacun vers notre voiture et dès que nous partîmes vers le tout nouveau cinéma de Forks, je commençai à parler avec Jasper.

**«Jazz… je crois qu'on va laisser tomber ce jeu pour le restant de la soirée, il faut qu'Edward puisse s'amuser un peu lui aussi aujourd'hui, donc, dans le cinéma, je vais me mettre à côté de lui. »**

**«D'accord, j'avais bien remarqué que tu avais arrêté de jouer le jeu et que… tu lui avais pris la main en dessous de la table»**, chuchota-t-il en dernier. **«Crois-moi, tout le monde a remarqué un changement dans le comportement d'Edward à ce moment. Mais, même si on arrête, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi mais de l'autre côté ?»**

**«Bien sûr. Tant que tu me promets d'embrasser Alice toutes les 5 minutes, et je te surveille» **chuchotais-je.

**«C'était dans mes plans de toute façon, alors, marché conclu. »**

Rendu au cinéma, Alice nous fit payer un billet chacun pour le film qu'elle tenait tant à voir, ce n'était rien d'autre que Shrek 4. Ouais… bon… let's go pour Shrek !

Je vérifiai tout le long du film si Jasper donnait les baisers toutes 5 minutes à Alice et je pu même voir, que de l'autre côté d'Edward, Rosalie et Emmett semblaient faire la même chose. Et nous, nous étions au milieu, à nous tenir la main. Je crois que je pourrais très bien m'habituer à cette sensation. Quand le film termina, nous convint que j'irais dans la voiture d'Edward avec celui-ci cette fois-là. Je ne lâchai pas sa main, je crois même que je m'y accrochais beaucoup trop pour que cela paraisse anodin. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Edward qui me la serrait presque aussi fort en me souriant parfois, d'un sourire que je voudrais voir tout les jours. Je dû lui la lâcher quand nous embarquâmes dans la voiture, mais aussitôt qu'il se mit en chemin de la maison, une dizaine de minutes de chemin grand max, il me reprit lui-même ma main en souriant tout en ne lâchant pas la route du regard. J'étais heureuse de cette nouvelle proximité avec lui, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était prêt qu'on sois un couple ? J'aimerais tellement…

C'est fou comme ça peut se passer vite, il y a encore 2 semaines, je ne le connaissais même pas, ensuite, je l'ai considéré comme un ami, ensuite, un ami plus proche, jusqu'à découvrir que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Mais, ce qui me trouble, c'est que son comportement, à part peut-être ces derniers jours n'avaient jamais changé pour lui, je ne me rappelle pas avoir remarqué des changements dans son comportements avec moi… non… il ne faut pas que je vois les points faibles, j'ai aussi le droit à mon moment de bonheur, il ne faut juste pas penser qu'après-demain, je vais devoir retourner chez Maddison et mon père… non ! Bella ! Je t'interdis de penser à cela en ce moment, pense à la main d'Edward dans la tienne. Tu as aussi droit à tes récompenses après tous ces efforts, toutes ces heures d'acharnements à faire le ménage, faire à manger, paraître bien aux yeux de mes amis, plaire à Edward… Mais quand les récompenses arriveront-elles ? C'est une question que je préfère ignorer pour le moment.

Edward me serra la main un peu plus fort, comme s'il avait sentit mon désemparement. Il était drôlement silencieux, songeur… comme j'aimerais pouvoir lire dans ses pensées !

Quand nous arrivâmes, il était aux alentours de 23 heures, nous allâmes donc tous se changer automatiquement, moi et les filles dans une chambre, les gars dans une autre. Je sortis, habillée d'une camisole et d'un short, léger tous les deux, car ils faisaient chaud dans leur maison.

Je m'installai dans le lit qui nous était réservé à Edward et moi. Il n'était toujours pas là, je sentais doucement que je m'enfonçais dans le sommeil. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester éveillée tout le temps avant qu'il n'arrive. Mais bon, tant pis, je savais bien que Jasper n'avait pas raison sur ce point. Il ne pourrait pas me révéler ses sentiments comme ça en une nuit, il est trop gêné pour ça et moi aussi. Alors, le temps va passer et nous allons vieillir et se tourner toujours autour.

Je percevais les sons autour de moi amplifiées, comme à chaque fois que je tombe de sommeil sans dormir vraiment. Je sentis des pas autour de moi, les trois garçons allaient rejoindre leurs coéquipières de sommeil. Je sentis Edward se glisser à côté de moi et me prendre dans ses bras, je ne sais pas s'il pensait que je dormais, mais je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux pour lui montrer le contraire. Il me sourit et me regarda dans les yeux en me répétant cette phrase française dont je ne connaissais pas le sens en anglais. Il dut sentir les interrogations dans mon visage car il traduisit la phrase en anglais.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de vous Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan.

Je me sentis fondre sur ces mots. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais la seule pensée qui me vint fut: Jasper avait raison. Et ensuite: Wahhhhh… il est amoureux de moi ? Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à autre chose, car il posa ces lèvres sur les miennes.

Je répondis effectivement au baiser alors qu'on entendait des: **«Ohhhhh…»** derrière nous. Mais je m'en foutais, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était ses sensuelles lèvres sur les miennes qui menèrent un bal à elles seules.

**_

* * *

J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier ! Je vous dis, au prochain chapitre ! _**


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Réécriture terminée**_

_Et oui ! Me revoilà déjà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais qu'il y a eut de l'attente, mais moins qu'avant, vous me l'accordez. _

_Je tenais à remercier **Minipouce20**, qui a encore fait un super boulots pour corriger ce chapitre bourré de fautes, car je l'avais écrit en vitesse et qui me l'a corriger malgré ses problèmes d'internet ! Merci beaucoup ! =P_

_Merci à tout ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte (97) et en favoris (86) c'est super gentil et merci à ceux qui ont reviewer le dernier chapitre !_

_Anayata : Merci pour la review, oui, je suis bien d'accord, le couple de Bella et d'Edward doive un grand merci à ce Jasper._

_Emichlo : Merci, contente que tu aimes! _

_Katner : Je sais que l'attente pour le dernier chapitre a été longue, mais me revoilà en force avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'aie plu !_

_Grazie : Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé ma fiction et qu'elle t'aie plu ! Merci ! _

_Bellabellissima : J'essaie d'être moins sadique, mais que vaudrait ma fiction si je faisais des fin qui n'annonce pas suite ! Je perdrais des cote de lecture ! :P Merci beaucoup ! _

_Yayalia: :) Je suis contente que ça t'aie plus, dis, tu n'auras pas attendu si longtemps la suite ! :P Bonne Lecture ! _

_Bonne Lecture à tous !  


* * *

_

Chapitre 12

_Samedi, 11 septembre 2007, dans la maison des Cullen_

POV Jasper

J'avais bien vu que Bella était légèrement triste de ne pas avoir vu de gros changements dans le comportement d'Edward envers elle. Elle aurait bien voulu sortir avec lui. Mais que voulez-vous, il est idiot parfois, plus qu'idiot même. Bella n'aurait pas été ma sœur que j'aurais tout fait pour sortir avec elle.

Elle se demande ce que les garçons peuvent lui trouver, elle se trouve si banale. Et bien, je crois que cette «banalité» est justement ce qui attire le regard des garçons, qui sont habitués à voir la beauté à travers le maquillage et les vêtements, alors que Bella, son atout repose sur son corps. Son visage enfantin, aux traits doux, ses yeux chocolats, sa bouche pulpeuse, ses formes bien placées.

Non ! Je ne suis pas pervers, mais je vis avec elle, j'ai eu le temps de la voir et assez pour pouvoir la redessiner sans l'avoir proche de moi. Mais c'est ma sœur et, moi, je préfère les petits lutins aux cheveux noirs longs.

Donc, j'ai décidé, alors que les filles se préparaient pour le coucher, de parler avec Edward, de lui remettre les idées en place. J'avais mis Emmett dans le coup car je savais que la parole de deux valent mieux qu'une et qu'il nous écouterait s'il ne jouerait pas tant les rabat-joie ou qu'il n'en fasse encore qu'à sa tête.

Nous étions tous en pyjama et nous nous préparions à sortir quand Emmett lui bloqua la porte.  
**  
«Euh… Emmett, j'aimerais bien aller me coucher et pour ça, il faut que je sorte de la chambre… et tu bloques la porte»**, ajouta Edward quand il vit qu'Emmett ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.  
**«Edward, Edward, Edward…. Cher Edward, es-tu aveugle ?»** Demandais-je. **«Aurais-tu un quelconque problème de vue ou est-ce la partie sentimentale de ton cerveau qui est défectueuse ?»**  
**«De quoi tu parles ?»** Demanda-t-il par la suite.  
**«De Bella voyons !»** Grogna Emmett, toujours en place devant la porte.  
**«De Bella…»** marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre du poil de la bête, **«tu peux bien parler de Bella, Jasper ! As-tu seulement vu ton comportement aujourd'hui auprès d'elle ! Devant Alice et c'est ta demie . De plus, tu sais que je m'intéresse à elle !»**  
**«Donc, ce n'est pas un problème de vue. Si tu avais une quelconque once de vue, tu aurais remarqué et compris que tout cela n'était que dans le but de te rendre jaloux, ça a bien marché et autant te mettre au courant, nous étions tous au courant de tes sentiments et ceux de Bella et avons organisé ceci avec elle. Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne lui révèles pas ton amour pour elle et pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ce que veux dire cette phrase française que tu lui répètes, elle me l'a dit, mais elle ne connait pas la signification. Pour ma part, je la connais très bien, tu es amoureux d'elle»**, terminais-je.  
**«ET maintenant, tu vas bouger ton cul Cullen ou je te le botte»**, termina Emmett en se déplaçant pour qu'Edward puisse sortir.

Je voyais dans le visage d'Edward que mon petit discours avait agit, car il aurait répliqué et n'aurait pas cet air déterminé sur le visage. Je suis heureux pour eux. Déjà. Alors que rien ne s'est encore passé.  
J'allai me glisser à côté d'Alice, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle m'interrogea silencieusement et je lançai un coup de tête vers Edward qui se glissait à côté de Bella.

**«Je suis amoureux de toi, Isabella Marie Swan»**, devinais-je qu'il disait en français. **«Je crois que je suis amoureux de vous Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan»**, répéta-t-il en anglais.

Ma traduction n'était pas si mauvaise. Mais je n'y pensais pas plus longtemps car Edward posa sa bouche sur celle de Bella pour un baiser enflammé auquel Bella répondit effectivement.

**«Onnhhhhhh…»** dirent Rosalie et Alice alors que je souriais plus qu'avant, content que ma sœur aie enfin trouvé le bonheur dans les bras d'Edward.

_Dimanche, 12 septembre 2007, dans la maison des Cullen_

POV Bella

Je me réveillai en ce dimanche, pleine d'énergie, j'avais les bras d'autour de ma taille et se nez était collé à mon cou, nous étions extrêmement proche. Je me retournai pour être face à lui quand je le sentis émerger du sommeil, il me sourit et m'embrassa sur les lèvres, des papillons apparurent aussitôt dans mon ventre, qu'elle drôle de sensation que de se savoir aimé comme ça.

**«Bon matin»** Lui marmonnais-je pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres couples qui dormaient toujours à côté.

**«Bonjour mon coeur !»** Je rougis en entendant le surnom qu'il m'avait donné. **«Tu es encore plus belle quand tu rougis comme ça»** Se confessa-t-il et je ne pu que rougir de plus belle.

**«C'est sûr que je dois être très joli, les cheveux en bataille comme cela !» **Blaguais-je.

**«Magnifique»** Chuchota-t-il en rougissant quelque peu.

**«Tu es très beau quand tu rougis aussi»** Riais-je.

**«Humphh...»** Bouda-t-il un peu.

«J'étais très sérieuse» Continuais-je plus sérieusement. Il rougit encore un peu plus.

Je comprenais pourquoi maintenant pourquoi il aimait tant faire par exprès pour me faire rougir, une fois que j'ai pu faire pareil avec lui. C'est parce que c'est une façon de voir qu'on ne laisse pas l'autre indifférent. Je souris encore plus, si cela pouvait exister.

«On va déjeuner ?» Proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai rapidement et je lâchai le confort de ses bras pour mieux me lever, tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les autres. Je me rendis à la cuisine, suivis de très près par Edward qui me touchait très souvent le bas du dos, à chaque fois, cela lançait des frissons dans mon corps, mais j'essayais de le cacher le plus possible.

**«Tu veux manger quoi ce matin ?» **

**«Mmm... des céréales ? Peut-être...» **Répondis-je, pensive.

**«Va pour les céréales alors ! Ça te va des **_**Reese Puff**_** ?»** Me demanda-t-il.

**«Ce sera parfait, merci !»** Souris-je.

Au nombre de fois que j'ai souris le matin, je sens que cette journée va être merveilleuse! Il nous sortit deux bols et cuillères, il nous versa des céréales et rajouta du lait. Pendant ce temps-là, je m'installai à la table. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, rapprochant sa chaise de la mienne à la tirant vers lui. Nos bras se frôlaient constamment pendant que nous mangions, j'adorais cette nouvelle proximité. Pendant que nous terminions nos bols, nous entendîmes du bruit dans le salon, nos amis venaient sûrement de se réveiller.

«Bonjour les amoureux !» Lança Alice.

«Bon matin les tourtereaux» Ajouta Jasper.

Je rougis encore une fois en leur rendant leurs salutations. Suivit ensuite Emmett qui ne put s'empêcher de lancer une blague salace et Rosalie qui le frappa et nous lança un grand sourire. Tous semblaient heureux du couple qu'Edward et moi formions maintenant. J'en étais heureuse moi-même. Je me tournai vers Edward et il fit pareil en me lançant un regard extrêmement tendre. Il se leva et prit nos deux bols dans l'intention d'aller les mener dans l'évier, mais je ne vais quand même pas le laisser tout faire, je ramassai donc les cuillères et les céréales. Une fois le tout ranger et que les autres déjeunaient, je décidai d'aller me changer. Je pigeai encore une fois dans les achats que j'avais fait avec les filles et en sortis le t-shirt collant qui avait une inscription disant «Souris! La vie est belle» avec un petit arc-en-ciel, ce serait parfait pour aujourd'hui. Je pris aussi dans mes affaires personnelles, un jean ainsi que des sous-vêtement blancs, faisant partis des kits que ma mère m'avait achetés. Je passai ensuite à la salle de bain dans l'intention de prendre une douche. Je fermai la porte à clé, on ne sait jamais avec Emmett dans la même maison, mais remarquai que trop tard que la douche de cette salle de bain était en fait un bain-douche. La pire création selon moi, car le sol devient complètement glissant lorsqu'on se douche et comme il est rond pour la baignoire, ce serait très dangereux que je me foule une cheville. Mais c'était trop tard pour changer de salle de bain car je pouvais maintenant entendre l'eau couler dans l'autre. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, me répétant que je ne risquais rien dans une douche-bain et ensuite pour remarque que c'était complètement ridicule ce que j'étais en train de penser. Au vue des objets dans la salle de bain, cela devait être celle d'Edward, après tout, c'est celle l'a plus proche de sa chambre.

Le fait de savoir qu'Edward s'était déjà tenu debout, nu, dans cette salle de bain me fit rougir un peu trop. Quand je repris mes esprits, je rentrai dans le bain-douche et ouvrit l'eau. Je fis un petit saut sous l'eau froide, mais elle se réchauffa rapidement. N'ayant pas amené de savons ni de shampoing, je pris celui qui se trouvait là, dès que je l'ouvris, je sentis l'odeur qui appartenait habituellement à Edward, j'en profitai bien sûr. Comme ça, j'aurais l'impression qu'il était toujours avec moi, même si j'avais l'impression que je n'aurais pas besoin de cela aujourd'hui.

Je terminai rapidement ma douche et le plus difficile restait à faire, sortir de là. Je m'accrochai au bord de la douche et sortis un premier pied, manque de chance, j'étais tellement concentré sur me tenir à la douche, que je déposai le pied sur le seul endroit où il n'y avait pas de tapis et par conséquence, mon pied glissa. Je tombai toute écarté sur sur le bord du bain. Je laissai échapper un cri sous la douleur. Je n'ai peut-être pas ce qu'on les gars, mais un bon coup entre les jambes d'une fille n'est pas super non plus ! Malgré la douleur, je fis bien attention de redéposer mon pied sur le tapis et bouger l'autre. J'entendis alors quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

«Bella ? Ça va ?» Demanda Jasper.

«Oui oui...» Marmonnais-je. «C'est ma maladresse légendaire qui m'a rattrapé»

Il partit soudainement à rire.

**«Tu n'es pas trop blessé ?»** Se reprit-il.

**«Non, pas trop, la douleur passe assez vite, heureusement que je n'étais pas un gars, t'aurais sûrement pas aimé la chute que j'ai faite.»**

**«Ichh...»** Je voyais presque son expression de douleur à travers la porte. **«Je vais te laisser terminer, je redescend auprès d'Alice, fais attention Bel!»**

**«Oui, merci.»**

Je terminai rapidement de me sécher, de brosser mes cheveux, de m'habillai et de rejoindre tout le monde en bas.

**«Ah Bella ! On t'attendait, on était en train de choisir ce que l'on ferait aujourd'hui»** M'annonça Alice.

**«Je sais pas pour vous» **commença Rosalie **«Mais j'aimerais bien passer l'après-midi avec Emmett».**

**«Complètement d'accord avec toi Rose»** Acquiesça celui-ci.

**«Moi j'aimerais bien passer mon après-midi avec Alice» **Dicta Jazz.

**«Pareillement, mais avec Bella»** Confessa Edward.

**«Bon. C'est décidé»** Sourit grandement Alice **«Chacun passe le reste de son matin et son après-midi avec la personne aimé. Rendez-vous ici à...»** Elle regarda sa montre **«18h»**

**«Parfait!»** Lança Edward, il se leva et me prit la main. **«Bella, tu viens avec moi immédiatement!»**

Je le suivis sans rechigner, il semblait si pressé. Je mis mes souliers et une veste, vu la température plutôt frisquette en ce mois de septembre et le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière et la referma une fois que je fus installer. Il entra à son tour, tout sourire, dans la voiture. Il me lança un regard un peu désolé après.

**«Ça ne te dérange pas trop que je te kidnappe comme ça ?»**

**«Pas vraiment, je suis plutôt consentante»** Lui répondis-je.

**«Bien, alors tu veux faire quoi ?» **Me demanda-t-il.

**«Il est 10h13»** Remarquais-je **«Tu ne veux pas aller au parc ?» **Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

Depuis toute petite, j'avais espérer pouvoir faire, un jour, comme tous les autres couples, se promener main dans la main, dans le parc et maintenant que j'avais un petit ami, je voulais essayer pour voir.

**«D'accord» **Sourit-il avant de mettre la clé dans le contact et de démarré en direction du grand parc de Forks, avait-il penser la même chose que moi ?

Il faisait beau soleil dehors, parfait pour une petit balade. Je regardais les arbres défiler derrière la fenêtre, regardant de temps en temps le visage parfait d'Edward. Il semblait briller, était-ce là même chose pour moi ? Nous arrivâmes finalement, après 10 minutes de routes, dans le grand parc de Forks. Je sortis de moi-même cette fois, ne laissant pas Edward ouvrir ma portière. C'est très gentleman de sa part de vouloir le faire, mais je veux aussi rester un peu indépendante. Nous marchâmes vers le sentier, sans un mot, une petite distance entre nous.

On marchait depuis déjà 5 minutes, sans aucun contact entre nous quand nous croisâmes un couple qui avait l'air si heureux que je voulu ressentir moi aussi se bonheur. Je me rapprochai d'Edward un peu plus et celui-ci me prit la main en m'attirant encore plus près de lui. Je levai le visage vers lui, heureuse et il m'embrassa légèrement. Je souris encore plus alors que nous continuions de marcher sur le sentier. C'était un moment si beau, si magique, aucune parole n'avait à être dites entre nous, la proximité de l'autre nous comblait parfaitement, étant proche d'Edward, j'en profitai pour déposer ma tête sur son épaule, il pressa ma main un peu plus fort dans la sienne. Je me sentais tellement bien.

Nous marchâmes comme cela encore 15 minutes avant de trouver un banc devant le lac ou nous nous assîmes l'un à côté de l'autre. Il me lâcha la main et passa son bras autour de mes épaules, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Je me calai contre lui, me réchauffant un peu.

**«Je t'aime»** Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me relevai un peu sur le banc, approchai mes lèvres des sienne et l'embrassai passionnément. Je pouvais sentir son sourire contre mes lèvres. Je ne lui avais pas répondu, il le savait, mais j'espérais passer par ce baiser tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. C'est vrai... je l'aime à la folie.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, à écouter la respiration de l'autre, à profiter de la présence de l'être aimé. Je l'aime plus que tout, je le sais et un jour, je lui dirai, je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie, je ferai tout pour toujours être avec lui, je l'aime de toute mon âme. Finalement, j'entendis son ventre grogner, dur retour à la réalité, je me relevai vers lui, il avait les jours légèrement rouge d'embarras.

**«Ta condition d'humain nous a ramener à la liberté, faudrait peut-être aller manger un petit quelque chose. »**

**«Oui, ce serait une bonne idée, mais permet-moi de t'inviter à dîner alors!» **Me sourit-il.

**«D'accord»**

Je me levai du banc et lui tendit ma main, il l'a prit et nous repartîmes à marcher dans le sens inverse, mais cette fois-ci en blaguant, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Arrivé à la voiture, nous rentrâmes chacun de notre côté et il dirigea la voiture vers un petit casse-croûte, tout ce qu'il y a de plus modeste et j'étais ravie de cela, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il m'invite dans un restaurant qui vendait des produits chers et il était parfaitement conscient de cela. La dame du restaurant nous amenèrent à une banquette où Edward s'assit d'un côté. La question qui me passa à l'esprit fut: Je m'asseoir à côté de lui ou de l'autre côté ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser plus qu'Edward prit ma main et mis fit m'asseoir à côté de lui.

La dame nous sourit chaleureusement et nous passa les menus, je pris un club sandwich et Edward prit un cheeseburger avec frites. Nous mangeâmes en parlant de tout, de rien, mais nous abordâmes aussi ce que nous allions faire de notre après-midi.

**«Dis, Edward, on fait quoi cette après-midi ?»**

**«Hum... je ne sais pas trop... Ah oui ! Est-ce que tu es fatigué de la nature ?»**

**«Non... pas vraiment»** Répondis-je, suspicieuse de ce qui viendrait.

**«Bien ! J'ai un endroit bien à moi que je voudrais te montrer.» **

**«Super» **M'exclamais-je.

Nous terminâmes de manger et comme je l'avais accepté, Edward paya nos deux lunchs, comme Jasper avait payé pour moi la veille, avait-il renchérit.

Nous rembarquâmes dans la voiture et il se dirigea vers les limites de la ville, il prit ensuite un petit chemin et nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que le sentier arrête.

**«Je suis bien contente d'avoir mis mes souliers de sport»** Soupirais-je en sortant de la voiture et en suivant Edward qui était déjà un peu à l'avant.

Edward ne prononça pas un mot de tout le trajet, se contentant de me rattraper lorsque je me bêchais pour finalement m'attendre et me prendre par la taille, pour mieux m'aider. Il rigola légèrement et je pris cela pour un encouragement, malgré son silence persistant.

«Ah ! On arrive !» M'avertit-il.

Nous dépassâmes une lignée d'arbres qui semblaient créer une barrière et ce que je vis de l'autre côté me coupa le souffle. Une clairière... une clairière qui, au soleil, semblait étinceler de couleur au vue de toutes les variétés de fleurs qui si trouvait. Edward leva le visage vers le ciel, en fermant les yeux et il prit une très grande respiration. Il était si beau, que ce soit sous le soleil ou non, ces cheveux semblait presque en feu. Je m'approchai de lui et le serrai dans mes bras.

**«C'est un endroit où je venais quand je voulais être seul. Cet endroit m'a souvent recueillis, je le considérait comme le plus beau»**

**«Considérait?**»

**«Oui, maintenant, le plus bel endroit de Forks, c'est entre tes bras, c'est même le plus bel endroit du monde»** Me souffla-t-il. **«Mais cette endroit en reste un qui sait m'apaiser et avec toi à mes côté, c'est tout simplement parfait!» **

Je ne savais pas qu'Edward était si romantique, c'est touchant.

**«Merci de partager cet endroit avec moi» **Lui dis-je, contre son torse qui battait la mesure de sa respiration.

**«Ça me fait plaisir»** Termina-t-il en me soulevant, comme une jeune mariée et en m'entraînant vers le milieu de la clôture.

Je partis à rire et à lâcher des petits cris, je lui fis aussi remarquer que je savais toujours marcher.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi l'un contre l'autre. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de cette proximité. À 17h15, le soleil était pas mal disparu et je frissonnais pas mal, nous décidâmes donc de commencer à faire le chemin du retour pour la voiture, nous devrions être à temps pour 18h. J'avais de plus en plus froid, malgré le fait que je bougeais, Edward le remarqua sûrement.

**«Viens là»** Me dit-il en me passant sa veste et en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

**«Mais... tu vas geler toi»** Grelottais-je.

**«N'aie pas peur pour moi Bella, je n'ai pas froid du tout»** Comme preuve, il me prit, de sa main libre, ma main, pour me montrer qu'effectivement, sa chaleur corporelle était plutôt élever pour une température froide comme ça.

Nous retournâmes plutôt facilement vers la voiture et ensuite vers la maison. J'aurais pu rendre la veste d'Edward à celui-ci, mais j'aime bien son odeur. Nous arrivâmes à la maison à 18h moins 2 minutes. Je laissai à Edward le plaisir d'ouvrir ma portière et lorsque je sortis, celui-ci me serra une fois de plus contre lui et m'embrassa les lèvres avec douceur, j'approfondis notre baiser et nous dûmes finalement arrêter pour respirer. Il me prit ma main et nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la villa. Je remarquai aussi que toutes les voitures étaient garés là, mais toute les lumières de la maison semblaient fermés. Edward débarra la porte et me fit entrer en premier, j'allumai la donc la lumière.

**«SURPRISE!»** Crièrent Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper en surgissant de nulle part avec confettis.

Je faillis faire une crise cardiaque et tombai à la renverse. Je fus heureusement rattraper par Edward qui me souffla à l'oreille:

**«Joyeux anniversaire Bella»**

Je partis à rire comme une folle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce que pour une fois, j'allais avoir une fête digne de se nom. J'essuyai mes larmes de bonheur et allai serrer mes amis à tour de rôle dans mes bras en les remerciant. Une fois fait, j'enlevai mes souliers et ma veste et remarquai que l'endroit avait été décoré. Il y avait des banderoles de toute sorte de couleur, ainsi qu'une avec l'inscription: «Bonne Fête» dessus. Il y avait aussi une petite pile de cadeau dans le coin.

**«Viens Bella!»** Me dit Alice en sautillant jusqu'à moi avant de prendre ma main et de me traîner jusque dans la cuisine ou je vis un gros gâteau au chocolat avec des roses comme décorations,

de celle qui se mangent bien sûr. Sur le dessus, il y avait d'écrit: «Bonne Fête Bel !» et un gros «18 ans» d'écrit en dessous. Je les remerciai encore quand Jasper ordonna que l'on s'installe tous à la table. Je m'installai entre Edward et se qui allait être la place de Jasper. Je me tournai vers se premier.

**«Tu étais dans le coup, n'est-ce pas»**

**«Oui...»** Avoua-t-il.

**«C'est pour ça que tu étais si pressé de partir ce matin» **Riais-je légèrement.

**«Oui, mais aussi parce que j'avais vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi, je me suis vraiment amusé»**

**«Moi aussi»** Terminais-je alors qu'il se penchait pour atteindre mes lèvres.

**«Allons, allons ! Bella ne va pas s'enfuir d'ici demain ! Lâchez-vous un petit peu et puis, ce n'est pas le menu du jour !»** nous chicana Jasper en amenant un plat de pâté chinois, un de mes mets préférés.

**«Wouaaaa ! Ça l'air super bon!»** M'exclamais-je «Qui l'a fait?»

**«Moi» **Répondit Jasper «À la sueur de mon front»

**«Beurk...»** Entendis-je du côté d'Edward

**«C'est une image, petit Ed»** Répliqua Jasper.** «Mais pour le moment, bon appétit !»**

Nous répondîmes et il me servit en premier et fit ensuite la tournée. Le souper se passa merveilleusement bien, dans les rires et les plaisanteries. Bien sûr, ma fête n'était que demain, mais il y avait de l'école, alors, pas vraiment de temps pour fêter, j'étais ravie d'avoir des amis tel qu'eux et un petit ami exemplaire ! _(N/A: Vous êtes toute jalouse, j'en suis sûr... Hahahahaaaa... bon okay, je vous laisse votre lecture et je me la ferme!)_

Une fois le plat principal finit, on amena le gâteau dans lequel ils avaient plantés 18 bougies.

**«N'oublis pas de faire un voeux»** Me souffla Edward à l'oreille.

Je pensai à la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit «Passer le reste de ma vie auprès d'Edward», il ne me restait plus qu'à souffler toutes les chandelles pour qu'il se réalise, bien que je ne crois pas à cela. Je pris une grande respiration, mais ne parvint qu'a n'en éteindre que 17.

**«Ton voeux ne se réalisera pas !»** Se moqua Emmett avant que nous partions tous à rire devant cette connerie, aucun de nous n'y crois vraiment.

Le reste de la soirée ce passa dans le bonheur, j'ouvris mes cadeaux un peu plus tard. J'ai reçu un roman sur une histoire entre une vampire et un humain de la part de Jasper qui connaissais ma attrait pour ce genre de roman, une batte de baseball de la part d'Emmett, pour me débarrasser de tout intrus, avait-il rigoler, une paire de ballerine noire de la part d'Alice, un set de maquillage brun de la part de Rosalie et finalement, celui que j'attendais le plus, le cadeau d'Edward. Il m'offrit une chaîne en argent, le pendentif étant une émeraude, la couleur de ses yeux. Pour que je me rappelle de lui toujours, avait-il dit en me le mettant. Il m'avait aussi offert un CD avec de ses compositions dessus, j'étais tellement ravie que je lui avais sauté dessus et je lui avais donner un dizaine de baiser partout sur le visage. Les autres avaient rient en me voyant agir, mais je m'en foutais un peu.

Nous étions en train de regardé pour écouter un film quand je vis que le répondeur des Cullen flashait.

**«Hey, Alice, je crois que vous avez un message.»**

**«Ça doit être quand nous sommes tous sortit, attends, je vais le mettre.»** Elle vint vers moi et appuya sur le bouton pour lire le message.

_«Bella, Jasper, c'est Charlie, je ne sais pas si c'est possible pour vous de rester quelques temps chez les Cullen, mais il y a eu un dégât d'eau dans la cave, un revirement d'égout, alors il est impossible pour vous de venir coucher à la maison cette semaine. Rosalie peut venir elle, sa chambre étant à l'autre étage, il y a pas de problèmes, elle vous amènera vos affaires. Je compte sur les Cullen pour vous accueillir, ils savent qu'ils m'en doivent une. À plus tard vous deux. »_

Le message parvint rapidement dans mon cerveau.

**«Jasper ! Jasper ! Tu as entendu on doit rester ici !»** Sautillais-je.

J'étais tellement contente de ne pas à avoir à rentrer chez Maddison demain. Peut-être était-ce le début de mes récompenses ! Je pourrais vivre une semaine de rêve auprès d'Edward et d'Alice. Je ne me souciais guerre du ton légèrement heureux de Charlie et du service que les Cullen lui devait, j'étais seulement contente. En ce moment, Jasper me faisait tourner dans ses bras.

**«Oui, j'ai entendu Bella, ça va être une semaine d'enfer»**, dit-il en me reposant rapidement.

J'étais tellement contente que je m'étais une fois de plus lancé dans les bras d'Edward qui avait rigolé.

**«Heureusement que je suis bien bâti, parce qu'à se rythme, je vais finir par tomber, tu n'es pas une plume»** Ria-t-il de plus bel alors que je le frappais au bras.

Le reste de la soirée fut donc devant des films, bien que nous ne les écoutâmes pas vraiment trop occupé à parler et à songer à la semaine qui allait venir pour Jasper, Alice, Edward et moi, ce sera vraiment bien ! Il était 1h du matin quand nous décidâmes que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de se coucher au vue des cours du lendemain qui nous attendaient.

J'allai me changer et rejoigins Edward qui m'attendait sur notre matelas dans le salon. Je me couchai contre lui. Il me serra contre son torse chaud.

**«Je t'aime»** Me souffla-t-il.

**«Moi aussi»** Répondis-je simplement en l'embrassant.

_Lundi, 13 septembre 2007, 11e jour d'école, anniversaire de Bella, à la cafétéria du lycée_

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me gâcher ce moment si merveilleux dans lequel je me sens bien, au chaud, en sécurité. Être dans les bras d'Edward, voilà ma place pour le futur. J'y suis et j'y resterai, ou sinon, je ne m'appelle pas Isabella Marie Swan. Peut-être Cullen un jour, mais pour le moment, je vais vite en affaire, je ne suis en couple avec Edward que depuis avant-hier soir, quand il a avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi.

Pour le moment, je devrais peut-être me concentrer sur mon repas avant de ne pas voir le temps passer et de ne pas avoir eu le temps de manger, je m'écartai donc un peu d'Edward avant que celui-ci ne resserre sa prise en me rapprochant de lui, il approcha alors mon plateau de lui, pour que je n'ai pas à m'éloigner.

Je mangeai mon repas rapidement pour retourner embrasser Edward, ses lèvres étaient sucrées, pas besoin de dessert dans ce cas. Jasper et Alice nous regardaient, amusés, alors que Rosalie et Emmett ne se touchaient pas. Emmett était trop occupé à se goinfrer alors que Rosalie se faisait les ongles. Rose était retournée chez nous pour aller nous chercher le sac avec nos effets personnels dedans et l'avait rapporté chez les Cullen pour Jasper et moi. J'aurais pu aller le chercher, autant que Jasper, mais Jasper n'en avait pas le goût et moi j'étais encore liée à Edward par la bouche et, pour être honnête, je n'avais pas très envie d'aller voir Maddison.

Dans notre sac, il y avait tous nos effets personnels, quelques produits pour se laver, pleins de linges, tellement que je me suis demandée s'ils avaient vidé nos armoires. Mais, j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

**«Bonne fête encore et je t'aime»**, me chuchota Edward alors que la cloche sonne et que nous devions nous séparer pour nos cours.  
**«Moi aussi»**, répondis-je, sans dire les mots si important.

Pourquoi bloquais-je ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que je voulais dire ces mots, je me dégonflais ? Je devrais questionner Jasper, peut-être aurait-il une explication rationnelle à tout ça.

Les cours passèrent rapidement et j'accrochai Jasper avant qu'il ne suive Alice. Et je lui posai LA question.

**«Jasper… c'est un peu gênant, mais, tu aurais une explication pour le fait que quand j'essaie de dire à Edward que je… l'aime… ça bloque, les mots ne veulent pas sortir de ma bouche. J'ai peur qu'il croit que je ne l'aime pas.»**  
**«Bella, j'ai peut-être une explication pour ça, mais sache que c'est une hypothèse. À ce que tu m'as raconté, il semblerait que ta mère n'aie jamais été vraiment aimante envers toi et ton père, Charlie, non plus. D'après moi, si je ne me trompe pas, tu ne leur as sûrement pas dit que tu les aimais une seule fois ou peut-être que très rarement. Ton blocage viendrait peut-être de là et peut-être qu'eux non plus ne te le répétait pas, alors cela t'a peut-être plus affecté que tu ne le croyais et maintenant, cela créé un blocage chez toi, bien que tu aimes Edward. Et ça, il le sait, je le sais, nous le savons tous, ça se voit tellement sur vos visages que ce serait compliqué de dire le contraire. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, peut-être que cela part de quelque chose d'autre.»**  
**«Tu as raison, je vais essayer de me concentrer là-dessus. Tu sais que tu ferais un très bon psychologue Jazz ?»**  
**«Oui, on me le répète souvent et j'y pense, sérieusement. Et maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas trop, je crois que je vais aller rejoindre ma belle.»**  
**«Mais fait cher frère, je vais faire pareil mais pour Edward, merci encore.»**

**«De rien, on se voit chez les Cullen»**

Une fois à la maison, je me préparai un collation et fis quelques devoirs sur la table de la cuisine des Cullen, sous le regard bienveillant d'Esmée qui nous avait accepté comme ses enfants en sachant que j'allais rester toute la semaine, encore plus lorsqu'elle avait su que je sortais avec Edward. Je n'avais pas eut le droit à un interrogatoire, j'en suis ravie. Elle était vraiment gentille cette dame. Quand je fus fatiguée de mes devoirs, je me levai, ramassai mes affaires, saluai Esmée et me dirigea à l'étage. J'avais préféré faire mes devoirs loin d'Edward, je n'aurais pas pu me concentrer autrement.

Edward était dans sa chambre, faisant ces devoirs sur son lit, torse nu, vue qu'il avait chauffé sa chambre et que cette chaleur était écrasante. Je m'approchais de lui et allais dans son dos où je déposais quelques baisers sur sa nuque. Il frissonna et j'aimais voir l'effet que j'avais sur lui.

**«Allô toi !»** Lança-t-il en me faisant passer dans ses bras alors qu'il poussait ses livres de classe.  
**«Allô mon ange»**, dis-je en essayant de lui faire passer tout mon amour par mon regard et par mes autres paroles vu que celles décisives ne voulaient pas sortir de ma bouche.

Nous nous embrassâmes quelques secondes lorsque je sentis mon téléphone cellulaire vibrer dans ma poche

_**«Oui ? Allô ?»  
«Bella ? C'est maman…»  
«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»**_ Lançais-je agressive malgré ce qui semblait des pleurs au téléphone.  
**«C'est Phil… il… il est mort.»  
«Quoi ? Comment ça ?»  
«Il a reçu un coup de…. batte de baseball… derrière la tête, à une vitesse folle, ça l'a assommé et … et …il est tombé. Il a été à l'hôpital, mais pas longtemps après, ils… ils..sss… sont venu me dire qu'en plus de sa commotion cérébrale un …caillot avait bloqué une artère de …ssson cœur, mais il était en forme et il est… il est… est… mo…mort avant qu'ils ne puissent le sauver»**, pleurait-elle de l'autre côté.

Je pleurais légèrement à la tristesse de ma mère, Phil n'avait pas été mon préféré, mais il avait rendu ma mère heureuse et cela m'avait permis de venir ici et de rencontrer du monde merveilleux. Mais je m'attendais au pire, je savais qu'elle risquait de me demander de revenir habiter à Phoenix, que je devrais lâcher mes amis pour un certain temps. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Alors que je venais tout juste de me rapprocher d'Edward ? Que j'ai Jasper, mon meilleur ami ! Alice, ma chère Alice! Et Rose ! Et même Emmett, qui m'avait déjà aidé auparavant ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Sur moi seule ?

Je me sentis bercer, pendant que je pleurais, Edward me marmonnait des mots calmes à l'oreille.

**«Bella, je veux que tu reviennes, s'il te plaît, je vais me sentir trop seule dans cette maison, s'il te plaît…»**  
**«D'accord…» **Dis-je en séchant mes larmes et en parlant très sèchement **«Laisse-moi le temps, je serais sûrement là en soirée demain, je vais m'arranger. Mais sache que je ne le fais que pour toi, car j'ai une vie ici et je compte bien revenir auprès de mon petit ami et de toutes les personnes importantes pour moi.»**

Je sais que comme ça, ça peut paraître cruel, mais je vois pas pourquoi je serais ravie de quitter cette vie pour une vie de misère dans une école que je hais. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire remarquer cette fois, je vais m'arranger pour que ceux qui m'insultaient et me faisaient des misères ne me reconnaissent pas, nouveau style vestimentaire oblige, shopping oblige.  
Je séchai mes derniers pleurs et remis mon téléphone que j'avais fermé à la fin de ma réplique dans ma poche.  
Je regardai Edward. Il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux, il souffrait autant que moi de devoir me voir partir alors que nous sommes en couple que depuis samedi. J'avais bien l'intention de passer toute ma soirée avec chacun d'eux. J'embrassai Edward et me levai, animée par une rage, mais aussi par une force.

J'appelai Rosalie, la mis au courant, j'appelai Emmett et fis de même. Chacun me montrèrent leur soutien et m'avertis qu'ils arrivaient. J'allai dans la chambre d'Alice interrompant un de ses baisers avec Jasper, leur expliqua et fut serrée dans les bras de Jasper, vraiment fort, c'est qu'il est musclé... et ensuite serrée par le corps frêle d'Alice. Je la mis au courant qu'il fallait que j'aille m'acheter du linge, du maquillage et mon billet d'avion pour le lendemain.

Nous partîmes donc dès l'arrivée de Rose et d'Emmett. Tout le monde prit sa voiture, sauf Emmett qui alla dans celle de Rose. Une fois dans la voiture avec Edward, je lui parlai, essayant de faire sortir ces 3 petits mots de ma bouche avant mon départ.

**«Edward, je … voudrais savoir si tu vas m'attendre»**, détournais-je.  
**«T'attendre ?»  
«Oui, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais partir, ce qui va arriver et je… ne veux pas te perdre.»  
«Je vais t'attendre Bella, je t'aime tu le sais ?»  
«Oui, moi aussi je… vais m'ennuyer de toi»**, décourageais-je.

Je me fais chier ! Pourquoi ces mots si important ne veulent pas sortir de ma bouche, pourquoi ? Il va croire que je ne l'aime pas, comment lui faire comprendre.

**«Edward… je suis aussi amoureuse de toi»**, souriais-je.  
**«Je t'aime»**, me répondit-il avant de prendre ma main et de la serrer fort.

J'ai un petit ami merveilleux, me dis-je. Nous arrivâmes sur le parking des magasins et j'étais heureuse d'avoir Alice à mes côtés pour que nous puissions avoir accès aux magasins qui fermeraient bientôt.

**«Gothique»**, lançais-je aux deux filles qui firent de grands yeux.  
**«Gothique ? Mais pourquoi»**, demanda Rose.  
**«Tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me remarque dans mon ancienne école. Ils me menaient la vie dure, Rose, je ne veux pas que ça continue, alors, je vais me faire toute petite et changer de style. Il y avait quelques gothiques à mon ancienne école et aucun ne se faisaient agacer, ils étaient respecté pour leur audace de porter du noir et de s'afficher autant, alors, gothique, c'est mon choix.»**

Edward me prit dans ses bras par derrière.

**«D'accord, je connais la boutique où aller»**, lança Alice en prenant la main de Jasper et en allant vers la fameuse boutique qui recelait de trucs noirs, à piques métalliques.

Il y avait des verres de contacts aussi, de toute sorte de couleur. Je m'en pris des rouges, des couleur or, des couleur argent, des noirs et des violets. Alice m'avait convaincu de me laisser aller et qu'elle payerait. C'est bien la première fois que je ne me sentais pas coupable d'utiliser l'argent de quelqu'un comme ça, mais elle m'avait avoué que sa famille était loin d'être dans la misère et qu'elle voulait faire ça pour moi.

Je me pris quelques colliers et bracelets à pointes, de boucles d'oreilles dans le style. Les filles s'occupaient de prendre des jupes, des hauts, des pantalons… Une fois sortis de là, j'avais beaucoup de chose pour la modification. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la boutique de soin de beauté où on avait été vendredi car j'avais avoué vouloir une teinture noire.

**«Tu vas toujours m'aimer, même si je change ?»** Demandais-je à Edward.  
**«Encore et toujours, ton apparence n'est qu'un plus à ta beauté intérieure»**, répondit-il en m'embrassant derechef.

Je lui souris et rentrais dans le centre de beauté où les filles allaient me prendre les produits de maquillage et que je me faisais prendre en charge par le même coiffeur que la dernière fois.

**«C'est triste de couvrir une telle couleur par une teinture»**, dit-il en me regardant.  
**«Je sais, mais c'est indispensable.»**

Alors pendant que je me faisais teindre en noir, Edward payait les cosmétiques et ma coiffure. Ils étaient tous derrière moi et nous parlions, espérant que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois, avant un moment, que nous parlions tous ensemble, en vrai, en personne.

**«Dit Bella, tu ne vas pas nous oublier hein ? Te faire de nouveaux amis et nous oublier ?»** Demanda Alice, inquiète.  
**«Je ne pourrais pas vous oublier, voyons, j'espère que vous ne m'oublierai pas facilement»**, leur dis-je.  
**«JAMAIS»**, cria Emmett.  
**«Tu es folle»**, renchérit Rose.  
**«Même si je le voulais, j'en serais incapable»**, continua Alice.  
**«Je t'aime trop pour ça»**, me dit Edward.

Jasper ne parla pas, mais vint me déposer un baiser sur la joue, cela peut paraître pas grand chose, mais pour moi, c'est comme une promesse. Je sais que même s'il ne me l'a pas dit, il ne pourrait pas me lâcher comme ça. Je fus touchée par l'intention de chacun. Je n'aurais jamais cru me faire des amis comme eux et un petit ami comme Edward en venant ici.

**«Merci à tous.»**

Nous sortîmes alors que j'arborais une crinière plate et noire, qui m'allait plutôt bien malgré tout. Nous passâmes alors à l'aéroport et je me pris un billet d'avion qui partait à 9h pour arriver plus tôt chez ma mère. Nous allâmes au restaurant et se fut silencieux. Personne ne savait quoi dire, mais chacun me touchait la main de temps en temps, Jasper me déposait un autre baiser sur la joue alors qu'Edward m'embrassait sur la bouche.

Je n'aimais pas ça, ça ressemblait à un adieu.

Nous rentrâmes finalement, avec des tonnes de sacs en main, je remerciai Alice et allai me changer pour rejoindre Edward dans son lit, alors que Rose et Emmett était retournés chez eux pour dormir, m'assurant que demain, les cours attendraient et qu'ils viendraient à mon départ. Rose m'a dit qu'elle avertirait les parents pour moi, de mon départ. Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas avoir à reparler à Maddison ou à mon père avant mon départ.

Je me glissai dans les bras d'Edward et lui demandai de me serrer fort contre lui, chose qu'il fit rapidement. J'étais nostalgique. Je devrais quitter ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi.

Je pensais à ce que je manquerais. Les nombreux baisers avec Edward, ses caresses, les aventures shopping avec les filles, les parties d'amusement avec Emmett, les conversations avec Jasper, que je pourrais toujours avoir par téléphone, mais ce ne sera pas pareil. Je manquerais le bal de fin d'année, où je voulais tant impressionner Edward. Mais il y avait aussi le cas de James et sa bande, qu'arriverait-il avec eux ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il blesse l'un d'eux, je les aime trop pour ça. Et tout ça, le jour de ma fête, comme quoi, toute mes fêtes sont maudites.

Je m'endormis, la tête lourde.

Le lendemain, 7h sonnait au cadran, je me levai, ne voulant perdre une minute de ce qu'il me restait avec Edward et les autres. Personne ne pipait mot. Je n'aime pas le silence, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus. J'aimerais tant pouvoir dire à Edward que je l'aime, à Jasper comment je l'aime aussi, mais comme mon meilleur ami et que j'ai peur de les perdre. Expliquer que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est encore que le début d'une aventure qui va faire chavirer ma vie, que ce ne sera pas que pour quelques mois seulement. J'ai peur, mais je ne parle pas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi.

Je resterai bien sûr en contact avec eux, je l'espère en tout cas.

**«Je vais revenir»**, leur dis-je à tous, **«alors qu'il est 8h45, que tous mes bagages étaient enregistrés et que je m'apprêtais à aller prendre mon avion.»**  
**«Je vais t'attendre»**, me dit Edward qui avait la larme à l'œil.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher et me mis à pleurer moi aussi. Je serrais Edward fort contre moi et l'embrassais à perdre haleine et me tournais ensuite vers Alice qui pleurait elle aussi à ce que je pus voir. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras et lui promis de la contacter aussitôt arrivée. Je me tournais vers Jasper, qui pleurais aussi, à mon grand étonnement et il me susurra que ce n'était qu'un au revoir, pas un adieu et que l'on allait se revoir, comme s'il avait lu mes doutes dans ma tête. Je le serrais aussi dans mes bras. Je me tournais ensuite vers Emmett qui me prit aussitôt dans ses grands bras d'ours et qui me serra à m'en faire perdre mon souffle, mais je m'en foutais, ça me faisait du bien comme ça ne se permettait pas. Et me tournai finalement vers Rosalie qui me sourit légèrement, une larme à l'œil. Je lui souris en retour avant de m'avancer pour la prendre dans mes bras. C'était un peu gênant, car nous n'avions jamais vraiment été les plus grandes amies, mais je ne voulais pas plus la perdre, c'était ma sœur, après tout.

J'embrassais une dernière fois Edward.

**«Je t'aime»**, me dit-il.  
**«Moi aussi»**, répondis-je.

Je me dirigeai à contre cœur vers l'avion, le cœur gros, les larmes aux yeux et embarquai dans l'avion qui m'emmènerait vers l'enfer.

* * *

_Étant du Québec, j'ai laissé passer le fait qu'il faut avoir 21 ans pour pouvoir aller dans les bars et être définitivement adultes aux États-Unis, cela fonctionne plus avec ma fic, alors ce sera 18 ans._

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, vous me laisserez votre avis ? _

_À la prochaine j'espère ! _


	13. Chapitre 13

_Premier truc, je vous demande de **LIRE** s'il vous plaît_:

_Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai** oublié** certains faits dans ma fic, Bella commence dans cette histoire et elle a 17 ans ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie, alors qu'Edward à 18 ans ils sont tous en seconde. Plus tard, j'ai dit que Jasper et Rosalie avait eut 18 ans il y a un mois, alors que Bella n'était toujours pas là. Car j'avais bien dit aussi qu'ils attendraient d'avoir tous 18 ans pour déménager en appartement. Et je viens de remarquer que dans le chapitre 12, Bella dit qu'elle va fêter sa fête toute seule, mais sa fête étant 2 semaines après la rentrée scolaire et que c'est justement après deux semaines qu'elle retourne chez sa mère, mais elle dit que l'été s'en vient et que sa fête aussi alors que ça fête est à l'automne et qu'elle apprend qu'elle retourne chez sa mère environ le jour de sa fête, tout ça est très complexe et j'ai toujours eu de la difficulté avec les dates. J'ai donc mis ma fanfiction en **réécriture** pour quelques temps, j'ai tout réécris tout ce qui est sur le point du temps, car c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, tout se contredit et je suis même aller jusqu'à mettre des dates, pour que ce soit encore plus clair. Je suis désolée de ces erreurs. _

_Pardon encore. Merci à ceux et celles qui me suivront encore dans mes aventures !_

_

* * *

Deuxième truc: _

_**La réécriture étant terminée, si vous n'avez pas le courage de tout relire, je vous conseille de lire au moins du chapitre 9 à ici, car j'ai vraiment changé beaucoup de choses dans ceux-là. Pour ceux ne voulant vraiment pas tout relire, lisez au moins le chapitre 12, j'ai intégrer un nouveau bout, la fête de Bella et une journée complète de fin de semaine, car j'avais oublié le dimanche en plus... ==' **_

___

* * *

Troisième truc:_

___Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer, je vous réponds ici:_

anayata: Oui, moi-même j'espère qu'elle retourna vite auprès d'Edward, mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi ! :D

Grazie: Merci beaucoup ! :)

Katner; Effectivement, pauvre Bella, je suis plutôt cruelle avec elle, mais c'est pour son bien ! Ou plutôt, pour le bien de l'histoire !

Lydie's : Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Merci beaucoup ! =)

Emichlo: Merci !

Vavounette: En effet, ce serait trop ennuyant cette fic si je ne jouais pas la méchante parfois ! ;)

CaRoOThePriinCess: Et oui, c'était plutôt triste je l'avoue, avec la réécriture, je crois que c'est encore plus triste !

Ialou: Merci beaucoup ! Je ne me voyais pas être comparer à Michel Tremblay qui, contrairement à moi, est un auteur de talent ! J'ai jouer plusieurs de ces pièces de théâtre en fait ! :) Je n'ai même pas pensé au fait que l'expression «Courir la galipotte» était vieille, cela fait partie de mon vocabulaire chez moi. Je te remercie ! Ton commentaire était vraiment intéressant et bien à lire ! Ça m'a fait plaisir ! Effectivement, parfois, j'oublie que nos amis les français n'ont pas exactement les mêmes expressions, c'est pour cela que j'ai une beta-reader qui m'aide pour ce genre de termes, comme pour «chum» «blonde» «toune»... J'espère ne pas faire trop vieillard par mon écriture ! XD Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture de ce chapitre ! J'espère mettre un peu améliorer ! :)

amimi31: Et oui, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis sadique ! :D

Bellabellissima: Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite alors ! Mouhahahaaa... !

wesker101: Merci pour ton commentaire, tu vas découvrir ici le nouveau style de Bella, j'espère qu'il va te plaire !

Lucie: Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que je réussis à toucher les gens avec ma fic, ce chapitre ne devrait pas te faire pleurer !

_

* * *

Quatrième truc et dernier: _

_Merci encore à tout le monde de m'aider là-dedans ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

  
_

Chapitre 13 POV BELLA

_Mardi, 14 septembre 2007, voyage de Bella vers Phoenix_

Je n'avais jamais cru qu'un vol d'avion pouvait être si long. J'avais arrêté de pleurer au milieu du vol, quand j'avais pensé au fait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me morfondre autant et que je devais penser à ce qui arriverait une fois rendu là-bas.

Je devrais peut-être mettre du linge noir immédiatement, pour habituer ma mère dès le début et en plus, il y a un risque que je croise quelqu'un que je connaisse, alors ce serait sûrement mieux que j'aille me changer tout de suite. Je regardais dans mon sac et pris l'ensemble noir qu'Alice avait mis avec du rouge à lèvre aubergine et du eye-liner. Je passais devant le garçon de 12 ans qui était assis à ma gauche et son père, qui était plutôt séduisant, mais qui c'était montré très strict et allais aux toilettes.

Le costume se résumait à un débardeur aubergine, une longue jupe noire. Je me fis une note mentale au fait que je vais devoir faire attention aux courants d'air. Je terminais l'ensemble par une courte veste aux manches en dentelle et un collier style collier de chien, noir. Je m'avançais ensuite vers le miroir et me mis une bonne couche de eye-liner autant en haut qu'en bas des yeux. Parfait. Et la touche finale, le rouge à lèvre de la même couleur que mon haut. _(N/A: Liens sur mon profil, Tenue Bella 1)_ Le tout me changeait beaucoup et moi-même je crus ne pas me reconnaître en regardant dans le miroir. J'aimais bien ça, passer ma colère et ma noirceur d'avoir perdu mes amis dans mon linge et mon style.

Je retournais à ma place et repassais devant les deux gars qui dormaient pour aller m'asseoir et sortir un livre. Je lus jusqu'à ce que j'entende que nous allions atterrir et qu'il fallait boucler sa ceinture. Je rangeais alors mon livre et fis ce qu'elle me dit. Je n'aimais pas vraiment cette partie, mais si nous sommes arrivés à celle-ci, c'est que l'avion ne s'est pas écrasé au sol et ça, c'est une bonne chose. Le jeune garçon se réveilla et me regarda, il fit un léger saut, mais me sourit.

**«C'est très jolie»** me dit-il.  
**«Merci»** rougis-je.

J'avais peur des commentaires des autres, mais j'aimerais bien qu'ils soient tous dans ce genre et non pas dans le style de celui qui vennait de me bousculer. Je devais aller chercher mes bagages quand un grand homme bien bâti me poussa pour prendre les siens.

**«Dégage l'intrus !» **Avait-il crier, mais je m'en foutais, je suis ici que pour une chose, réconforter le monstre qu'est ma mère.

Une fois mes deux valises retrouvées, j'allais à l'avant de l'aéroport et regardais autour de moi. Je fus quelque peu surprise de voir qu'il faisait clair, je pensais arriver lors de la noirceur. Je regardais donc ma montre et vis qu'il était 19h47 et me rappelais que j'étais à Phoenix et donc, qu'il faisait clair à cette partie de l'année jusqu'à 20h30. La chaleur était écrasante et le soleil tapait sur mon linge foncé, mais je m'en foutais, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de trouver ce foutu taxi qui allait m'apporter chez ma mère.

Je le trouvais finalement, embarquais après avoir mis mes bagages dans le coffre (non mais quel service) et donnais l'adresse au chauffeur. Il grogna et nous partîmes vers la destination demandée. Je me rappelais que je devais appeler Alice dès que je serais arrivée, je pris alors mon cellulaire et me dis que ce serait plus juste d'appeler mon petit ami avant mon amie.

**«Bella !»** Lança Edward.  
**«Salut mon cœur !»  
«Tu es à destination ?»  
«Mon avion est arrivé il y a quelques temps et je suis dans un taxi en direction de la maison de ma mère.» **  
**«De ta maison tu veux dire»**, me corrigea-t-il.

**«Non, de la maison de ma mère. J'ai arrêté de penser que c'était ma maison quand elle m'a foutu à Forks, bien que c'était le meilleur geste qu'elle ait pu faire pour moi et à son insu. Ma maison, elle est à Forks, dans la cave, avec Jasper, ou dans tes bras.»**

**«Je t'aime»**, me dit-il, **«mais je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Emmett pour aller voir la partie de baseball à la télé, fait attention à toi mon ange ! Je pense à toi toujours ! »**

**«Toi aussi, fait attention à toi ! J'attends ton appel. »**

Et voilà, il raccrocha sans un mot de plus. J'étais un peu triste que ce soit passé si vite

comme appel, mais bon, s'il était en retard. Je me sentais un peu mise à part, peut-être

était-ce parce que je croyais qu'il allait plus souffrir de mon absence que ça. Mais bon, ma

vie ne s'arrête pas et la leur non plus et je suis sûre qu'il va m'attendre, il me l'a promis.

Il me restait environ 20 minutes avant d'arriver à destination, alors je décidais d'appeler

Alice, espérant que Jasper serait avec elle, car j'ai besoin de parler à mon meilleur ami.

C'est quasiment aussi vital que d'avoir Edward dans ma vie, bien que j'ai été plus proche

de Jasper plus vite. Dès le premier jour, me rappelais-je.

**«Allô toi !»** Me dit Alice, excitée. **«Ça va bien à Phoenix ? Ton vol c'est bien passé ? Tu avais de bons compagnons de vol ? As-tu pensé à t'habiller en noir avant d'atterrir ? As-tu appelé Edward ? Si oui, comment a-t-il réagit, depuis ton départ, il est un peu distant. Et bah…. Tu réponds pas à mes questions ?»**  
**«Alice ! Laisse-la respirer bon sang»**, lança Jasper qui était à côté, **«j'imagine qu'elle avait mis mon appel sur haut parleur.»**  
**«Salut Jazz, salut Alice ! Et bien, oui ça va, mon vol était correct, j'étais assise à côté d'un jeune homme charmant et de son fils de 12 ans tout aussi charmant. Oui je me suis habillée en noir avant de descendre de l'avion. Oui j'ai appelé Edward et c'est vrai qu'il semblait un peu distant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais qu'il devait raccrocher car il devait aller chez Emmett voir la partie de baseball, lui qui n'est habituellement pas un fan de sport, et voilà mes réponses»**, souris-je.  
**«Ohh… tant mieux alors. Et je crois qu'Edward est distant à cause qu'il est peiné de ton départ.**»  
**«Mais c'est surtout qu'il se cache derrière un masque de froideur et de distance pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, mais ce n'est en rien ta faute, on souffre sûrement autant que lui de ton absence, mais on se cache pas comme ça»**, me dit Jasper.  
**«Oui, peut-être. Et dites-moi, je ne sais pas comment agir avec ma mère, car elle ne va pas aimer mon nouveau style et je me rappelle très bien que c'est elle qui m'a mise à la porte de mon ancienne maison et pas moi qui suis partie, bien que ça m'ait permis de faire des rencontres vraiment exceptionnelles. Elle m'a mise dehors et une mère ne doit pas agir de la sorte avec ses enfants, non ?»**  
**«Et bien, moi je dis que tu devrais peut-être y aller doucement, après tout, elle vit le deuil de son mari»**, me dit Jasper.  
**«Mais moi, je dis que tu devrais être distante avec elle car elle t'a rejeté pour son idylle qui n'a pas duré. Tu dois lui montrer que tu n'es pas du genre à pardonner si facilement et qu'elle ne te prend pas pour acquise, car elle va recommencer ou sinon»**, m'avertit Alice.  
**«Oui, c'est effectivement mieux comme ça, mais reste polie au moins, Bella»**, termina Jasper.  
**«Merci pour vos conseils, je suis chanceuse d'avoir des amis comme vous. Je vous rappelle demain pour vous dire comme ça s'est passé, bye !» **  
**«Bye Bella, fait attention à toi»**, me dit Jasper.  
**«Bye bye ma cocotte»**, me dit Alice avant de raccrocher.

Je pensais au fait que j'étais chanceuse d'avoir des amis pareils dans ses moments-là, bien que je sois à beaucoup de km d'eux, ils sont là pour moi. Leur parler m'a remonté quelque peu le moral. J'arrivais finalement chez moi et payais le taxi avant de sortir et de prendre mes bagages.

Je me dirigeais vers la maison de mon enfance avec réticence, après tout, je ne savais pas dans quel état j'allais retrouver ma mère. Je sonnais et attendis qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir, je savais qu'elle était là car sa voiture était dans la cour. J'attendis donc 5 minutes avant qu'elle ne daigne ouvrir la porte. Elle avait les yeux bouffis et un mouchoir à la main.

**«Salut Bella**», me dit-elle plutôt froidement, je ne sais pas si c'est le choc de la mort de son mari ou mon style vestimentaire qui lui fit cet air.  
**«Salut maman, tu me laisses entrer»**, dis-je en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Elle se tassa et je rentrais dans la maison qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Une maison plutôt ouverte au rez de chaussé. Cuisine et salle à manger à gauche, salon et salle d'ordi à droite , escalier en face de la porte, pour ensuite aller à un couloir à trois portes, les deux à droite étaient celles de ma mère et sa salle de bain, celles à gauche était ma chambre avec sa propre salle de bain. C'était plutôt une belle chambre, mais c'était pas ça qui aller me faire oublier qu'elle avait voulu que je quitte mes amis.

**«Ma chambre est toujours en haut à gauche ?**» Lui demandais-je.  
**«Oui, tu peux y aller. Si tu as faim, il reste de la pizza sur la table»**, me dit-elle.  
**«Oui, merci»**, terminais-je avant de monter les escaliers avec mon sac et mes deux valises alors que ma mère retournait au salon, sûrement pour se morfondre.

Ma chambre était comme avant, sauf que l'ordi sur mon bureau était un peu plus moderne. Pourquoi avaient-ils changer mon ordinateur ? J'installais mon linge dans mon armoire, mon maquillage sur ma coiffeuse, les photos de mes amis que j'avais récolté avant de partir sur mon bureau et sur ma table de chevet à côté de mon lit.

Une photo d'Edward sur ma table de nuit et une photo de Jasper et Alice. Sur mon bureau, une photo de Rose et Emmett qui s'enlacent, une de Jasper qui me tient dans ses bras et me sourit, une où je suis avec Alice qui me montre ses précédents achats alors que j'ai l'air désespérée (photo prise sur le fait par Edward) et une autre d'Edward qui souriait au photographe, c'est-à-dire moi, avec son petit sourire en coin arrogant. Heureusement qu'Alice y avait pensé, comme ça, si je m'ennuyais, je pouvais regarder les photos au lieu de les appeler à tout bout de champ.

Je descendis à la cuisine sans passer voir ma mère, prit une pointe de pizza, et la réchauffais au micro-onde. Je m'installais à la table et l'entamais. Je me mettrais dès demain à la cuisine, car à voir la poubelle de la maison, ma mère commandais des plats depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son état et cuisiner n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée. Et puis, manger de la pizza, du chinois ou ce genre de trucs tous le temps ne m'enchantait pas, surtout que je ne sais pas combien de temps j'allais rester ici. Quelques semaines ? Quelques mois ? Quelques années ? J'espérais juste que la dernière option était loin de se réaliser.

Je passais sans regarder ma mère qui pleurnichait devant ce que je croyais être des vidéos maisons d'elle et Phil et montais rapidement dans ma chambre. Je pensais alors que demain, ce serait mardi, donc que j'aurais cours. Je me rappelais exactement à quoi ressemblait l'école et ce n'était pas l'envie qui me poussait à y aller demain. C'était pour fuir ma mère, sa tristesse, ma colère contre elle, pour penser à autre chose que tout cela. Je me demandais aussi ce que je ferais pour mon nom, car si quelqu'un me reconnaissait, tous mes efforts pour passer inaperçue serait vain.

Je sais aussi que ma mère n'avait pas du s'occuper des frais scolaires et du fait de m'inscrire. Après tout, elle m'avait seulement demandé hier de revenir. Demain, je m'occuperais de tous les documents en allant au secrétariat. Je haïssais arriver alors que l'année est déjà commencée, mais il y avait tellement de monde à Phoenix que je ne me ferais pas trop remarquer, je l'espère. J'ouvris mon ordinateur et alla écrire un message à Edward, pour lui dire que j'allais bien, qu'il me manquait énormément. Combien je voudrais l'avoir près de moi en ce moment, comment ma mère avait réagi, lui demander de ses nouvelles et des autres. Je lui envoyais en signant: «avec amour, Bella». Je n'allais pas écrire «je t'aime» à la fin alors que je ne lui avait même pas dit de vive voix ! Je regardais aussi sur le site de l'école, les frais de scolarité, car je devrais faire payer ma mère dès demain si je voulais pouvoir aller en cours le plutôt possible. Ce n'était pas si cher, vu que c'était une école publique, mais ça avait quand même son prix.

Je regardais l'heure. 21h. J'étais fatiguée par le vol, alors je décidais de me coucher. Je m'endormis rapidement. Le lendemain, mardi, je fus réveillée par mon cadran qui sonnait 7h. Les cours commençaient à 9h, il me semble et terminaient à 17h. Je me levais à contre cœur et allais prendre une bonne douche pour me réveiller. Évidemment, ma teinture fit que mon eau se retrouva bleu, c'est toujours comme ça les premières fois m'avait-on averti. Une fois sortit de ma douche, j'enroulais une serviette autour de mon corps et sortit. Je savais très bien que j'étais au deuxième étage et encore dans ma chambre et que personne ne pouvait me voir, mais je prenais mes précautions. Je me pris des sous-vêtements banals et m'habillais d'un jean noir troué par exprès avec un chandail noir, lacé par-devant par des fils de couleur violet. Il était jolie. Je mis la même veste qui touchait le sol, en dentelle noire, d'hier et mis des ballerines violettes, pour aller avec le lacement. Je laissais boucler mes cheveux naturellement, déjà que j'avais perdu ma couleur normale, je n'allais pas renier mes boucles en les aplatissant ! Je me maquillais de eye-liner noir en dessous de l'œil, d'un violet sur le dessus et d'un rouge à lèvre violet aussi. J'étais prête.

Je déjeunais rapidement, pris mon cellulaire et envoyer un texto à Jasper pour lui expliquer ma journée et lui en souhaiter une bonne. J'en envoyais un à Edward pour lui dire qu'il me manquait, que j'aimerais sentir son odeur autour de moi et que sa conversation me manquait déjà. L'heure, 8h45, heureusement que l'école est proche de chez moi et que je pouvais y aller à pied.

Je réveillais ma mère, en lui apportant le chéquier.

**«Renée, j'ai besoin de l'argent pour mes frais de scolarité.»  
«Oui, d'accord, mais laisse-moi s'il te plaît après Bella. »**

Mais quelle mère peut demander à sa fille de venir habiter chez elle à nouveau pour ensuite lui demander de lui foutre la paix. Je lui dis le montant et elle signa le chèque dans un automatisme. Je le pris ensuite en lui souhaitant malgré tout une bonne journée et sortit, en n'oubliant pas de prendre mon sac d'école dans lequel j'avais seulement mis un cartable avec des feuilles lignées, deux crayons, un roman et bien sur, mon porte-monnaie. Cela me prit 5 minutes pour arriver à l'école et j'arrivais à 8h55, parfait.

Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil, faisant attention de ne croiser aucun regard. Je les sentais sur moi, mais décidais de les oublier. Je n'avais pu trouver hier de moyen de changer mon nom aussi précipitamment. Je ne pouvais me reposer que sur ma chance ou ma non-chance que le monde me reconnaisse.

On m'accueillit à l'accueil par un sourire forcé. Qui serait ravie de voir une autre gothique s'inscrire à votre lycée, pour eux, cela n'égalait que du trouble.

**«Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?»** M'avait demandé la dame.  
**«Je voudrais m'inscrire à votre école le plus tôt possible s'il vous plaît.»**  
**«Bien, il y a des démarches à faire, des papiers à faire signer à un parent ou titulaire, et des papiers que vous devez remplir vous même. Et les frais seront à payer le plus tôt possible.»**  
**«Pour ça, ce n'est pas un problème, madame, je connais déjà le montant et je l'ai avec moi, tenez»**, lui dis-je en lui tendant le chèque que ma mère m'avait signé plutôt.  
**«Alors, c'est bien, je vais vous passer les formulaires, ceux à signer par votre mère seront à remettre au cours de la semaine. »**  
**«Merci»**, répondis-je alors qu'elle me tendait les fameux formulaires.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, les questions de bases quoi. Il fallait aussi que je précise ma religion, ma langue… En quoi ces détails leurs étaient importants ? Mais bon, je ne ferais pas de chichis. Je m'installais sur une chaise dans le secrétariat et commençais à les remplir. C'était plus long que je croyais finalement. Quand je lui remis les formulaires que je n'avais pas à faire signer à ma mère, vu que j'étais maintenant majeure.

**«Alors, Isabella Swan, en première, âgée de 18 ans, vous avez commencez l'école plus tard, mademoiselle Swan ?» **  
**«Oui, mes parents n'avaient pas encore l'argent qu'il fallait avant»**, répondis-je, penaude d'avouer ce fait.  
**«Vous penseriez-vous capable d'être avancée d'une année et d'entrer en terminale ?»**  
**«Oui, bien sûr, mais je préfèrerais faire toutes mes années.» **  
**«Bien ,vous serez donc en première pour terminer cette année Miss Swan. Vous pourrez commencer les cours dès demain, à condition que vous veniez m'apporter ces papiers avant les classes. Voici votre horaire, je vous souhaite une bonne année dans notre établissement.»**

Ils ne sont même pas foutu de savoir qui a déjà été à l'école et qui ne l'a pas été. Heureusement pour moi, même si l'administration ne me reconnaissait pas, j'allais passer inaperçu pour les élèves. Je sortis alors de l'accueil en saluant la dame. J'aurais bien aimé commencer les cours aujourd'hui. Je ne vois pas à quoi je pourrais occuper ma journée, surtout que je suis à pied.

Je décidais quand même de me promener un peu, revoir cette ville où j'habitais auparavant. Je marchais dans la direction qui me semblait être le parc où j'avais joué avant. Je l'aimais bien car il me permettais de m'éloigner de ma mère et d'avoir un moment calme. Je me rappelle avoir déjà rencontré un jeune garçon quand j'étais plus jeune. Il m'avait semblé sympathique, je l'avais fréquenté pendant une semaine, après les cours. J'avais 8 ans alors, après cette semaine, je ne l'avais plus revu. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait déménagé, mais il allait à une autre école pour enfant que moi et comme je ne savais pas où il habitait ni son numéro de téléphone, j'avais perdu la trace du jeune garçon et peut-être du seul ami que j'aurais pu avoir à Phoenix.

J'essayais de retrouver le nom, en vain, rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Tant pis, ce n'est pas comme si, si j'avais eu le nom, j'aurais pu le retrouver et me mettre à me balader avec lui.

Je retrouvais le parc facilement. J'allais vers les balançoires, dans l'intention de me remémorer de bons souvenirs. Je m'asseyais et commençais à me balancer d'avant-arrière.

**«Ahhh...»** marmonnais-je.

L'air chaud fouettait mon visage. Je rouvris mes yeux que j'avais préalablement fermés et vis alors un petit groupe de jeunes enfants avec leurs parents, ils devaient être trop jeune pour aller à l'école, qui me regardait étrangement. C'est sûr que de voir une gothique s'amuser en se balançant ne devait pas arriver souvent. J'arrêtais alors, dans l'intention de leur laisser la place et repartis en marchant. Je ne m'arrêtais que quand j'entendis mon ventre grogner et décidais de retourner vers la maison.

Une fois là-bas, je vis ma mère, encore endormie, sur le sofa. Je me dis qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas manger et me dirigeais vers la cuisine dans l'intention de lui cuisiner un bon petit plat. Faut bien que je prenne un peu soin d'elle, ou sinon, mieux valait rester au près de mes amis.

Je lui cuisinais un plat de spaghettis et pendant que les nouilles chauffaient, j'entrepris de laver la quantité énorme de vaisselle sale et de cartons de pizza. De toute évidence, Phil n'aimait pas la cuisine de ma mère pour se faire livrer autant de pizza et ma mère n'aimait toujours pas faire le ménage. Je me demande comment ils avaient fait pour vivre sans moi le temps que j'étais partie. Mais tant pis pour eux, s'ils voulaient que je joue un petit peu à la bonne, fallait pas me foutre dehors.

Le dîner fut rapidement prêt et, avec autant d'expérience, la vaisselle aussi. Je servis les deux assiettes et me dirigeais vers ma mère, toujours endormie (une vraie marmotte celle-là).

**«Maman, maman, viens manger.»  
«Pas faim»**, me grogna-t-elle.  
**«J'm'en fous que tu n'aies pas faim, tu viens manger un point c'est tout»**, lui dis-je brusquement en retour, je n'allais pas la laisser se morfondre et mourir de faim.

Le dîner se passa rapidement et je passais mon après-midi à ranger mes objets dans ma chambre ainsi qu'à faire le ménage de la maison. Au souper, je décidais qu'il fallait que ma mère sorte un peu avant qu'elle me fasse une dépression en plus de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Il y avait un tout petit restaurant proche d'ici, bien sympathique. La propriétaire prenait soin de moi quand j'étais plus petite et que j'y allais seule, voulant échapper à mes parents.

Nous dinâmes en silence, mais ma mère rencontra une bonne femme qui semblait la connaître et elles commencèrent à parler de bon cœur. Ma mère allait sûrement déjà un peu mieux. Je sais que la pente serait raide à monter, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle perdait un chum (N/R: petit copain) ou un mari (elle s'est souvent mariée, je l'avoue) et cela passerait plutôt rapidement.

De retour à la maison, j'allais chercher les papiers de l'école, les firent signer à ma mère et l'envoyais se coucher alors que j'allais faire de même.

_Mercredi, 15 septembre2007, 1er jour d'école à Phoenix_

Je me réveillai le lendemain aux aurores, était-ce parce que ce serait mon premier jour d'école que mon subconscient m'avait réveillé bien avant l'heure à laquelle je me réveillais habituellement. Peu importe. Étant levée, mieux valait en profiter. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et me relaxa sous la douche. Une fois sortie, je me séchais les cheveux et ouvrit ma garde-robe pour savoir comment j'allais m'habiller. Je me sortis une paire de collant quadrillé, une simple jupe noire, un petit haut violet avec de la dentelle au bas ainsi qu'une courte veste. Je pris bien sûr mes ballerines noires et me rajoutais un léger collier tout aussi noir et discret. Voilà ! Pour le maquillage, je fis dans le simple, mascara, violet autour des yeux et rouge à lèvre bleu-violet foncé. J'étais fin prête._(N/A: Liens sur mon profil, Tenue Bella 2)_

Je regardais l'heure. 7h13. Plus q'une heure trente encore avant d'aller en cours.  
Je descendis en bas, à la cuisine et décidais de préparer des pains dorés. Je me mis à la préparation du mélange composé en majorité d'œuf, de lait, de vanille et d'un peu de cannelle, pour ensuite aller y tremper une tranche de pain et la déposer dans la poêle. J'en fis cuire 6, me disant que si j'en mangeais 2 ou 3 et ma mère aussi, on en aurait assez. Je ne réveillai pas ma mère, laissant son assiette sur le comptoir, prenant soin de mettre un plastique dessus.

J'allais m'attaquer à mon plat quand l'on sonna à la porte. Je regardai par l'œil magique et vis, par la casquette, que ce devait être le facteur. J'ouvris donc la porte.

**«Bonjour»** Lui dis-je.  
**«Oh, bon matin !»** Il releva la tête de son sac et me regarda. J'eus un léger choc quand je vis que ce garçon était à peu près de mon âge. **«J'ai un paquet pour Madame Dwyer, est-ce vous ?»**  
**«Ais-je l'air d'une madame ?» **Plaisantais-je légèrement devant le regard de ce jeune homme qui ne semblait pas perturbé par mon apparence. **«Non, c'est ma mère» **Dis-je plus sérieusement.  
**«Ah… et bien, peux-t… pouvez-vous signer à sa place s'il vous plaît, j'ai d'autres paquets à livrer avant les cours.»** Répondit-il.  
**«Oui, oui bien sûr, je ne voulais pas vous retarder»** Lui souris-je.

Il me tendit une feuille que je signais en bas.

**«Voilà, dis, tu vas au lycée de Phoenix?»** Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.  
**«Euh… oui… merci pour la signature, je dois y aller maintenant, au revoir !» **Me sourit-il d'une manière éblouissante avant que je ne ferme la porte après l'avoir saluer.

Je repensais alors à quoi il ressemblait, yeux d'un bleu plutôt profond, cheveux noirs mi-long attaché en queue de cheval, pas mal plus grand que moi et pas trop musclé, juste comme il faut. Si je n'étais pas tant attachée à Edward, il m'aurait sûrement plu. Edward… Je regardais l'heure de nouveau, 8h11.  
J'allais manger mes pains dorés, dans l'espoir de pouvoir appeler Edward ensuite. J'étais en train de mettre mon assiette dans le lave-vaisselle quand mon cellulaire sonna. Je le pris rapidement et regardais qui m'appelait. Edward !

**«Allô toi!»** Commençais-je.  
**«Bon matin mon cœur» **Me répondit-il. **«Tu vas bien en ce premier matin de cours?»**  
**«Oui, mais tu me manques énormément, j'ai tellement le goût d'être avec toi»**  
**«Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais vraiment, je t'aime tellement.»** Me dit-il.  
**«Moi aussi, tu as fait quoi hier?»** Lui demandais-je.  
**«Oh… pas grand-chose, les cours surtout, après j'ai joué un peu de piano en pensant à toi, ça m'a inspiré une nouvelle mélodie qui devrait te plaire, et puis j'ai soupé et j'ai fait mes devoirs et je suis aller me coucher, en pensant toujours à toi.»** M'expliqua-t-il. **«Et toi ?»**

Je lui expliquais ma journée de la veille et il me souhaita bonne chance pour cette première journée. Il espérait que je n'ai pas trop de difficultés. Nous parlâmes encore une vingtaine de minutes avant que nous devions raccrocher pour terminer de se préparer pour les cours.

8h32. Je montais dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon sac d'école dans lequel je mis mon étui, un roman, mon ipod et mon rouge à lèvre, on ne sait jamais quand on va en avoir besoin. Je ne pris pas le plan du lycée car je le connaissais déjà. Mais je remarquais alors que même si j'avais mon horaire, je n'avais pas les manuels, je devrais donc passé au secrétariat pour les réclamer. Je pris donc la feuille que je devais faire signer par ma mère pour aller la rapporter.

Je regardais mon horaire pour ce mercredi : une heure de mathématiques et d'anglais, le dîner de 11h20 à 1h, c'est bien, je pourrais aller manger chez moi… ouais… c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée finalement. Ensuite, une heure de littérature et d'histoire et pour la dernière période j'étais libre. J'espérais ne pas avoir trop de difficultés à les rattraper, après tout, même si je vais être dans la même année scolaire qu'à Forks, ce n'est pas exactement la même chose qu'il nous montre.

Il était maintenant 8h38 et je ferais mieux d'y aller si je voulais arriver à temps pour avoir le temps de passer au secrétariat et ensuite me diriger vers mon cours.  
Je marchais calmement sur le trottoir, évitant de croiser les regards des personnes qui, elles, ne se gênaient pas pour me reluquer. Une fois rendue au lycée, je promenais mon regard rapidement sur qui était là, si je pouvais en reconnaître, ce qui serait sûrement le cas quand je serais en cours et que j'entendrais les différents noms, c'est fou ce qu'on peu changer en si peu de temps, j'en suis la preuve même.

Rendue au secrétariat, je retournais voir la dame de la veille, elle me salua, me tendit mes volumes et me donna même la clé de mon casier en me disant le numéro. J'écopais du 113, pas si pire, si je me rappelais bien, il était proche des bâtiments des cours, certains sont moins chanceux que moi et doivent plus se dépêcher, mais je n'aurais pas à courir, c'est déjà ça. Il y avait un bâtiment pour les casiers, la cafétéria, les salles d'études ainsi que la bibliothèque et la dame m'annonça qu'il y avait maintenant un café étudiant. Il y avait un bâtiment pour les sciences et les mathématiques. Un autre pour la littérature et l'histoire. Un très grand bâtiment où il y avait trois gymnases et par derrière se bâtiment, il y avait le terrain de football. Et pour finir il y avait le bâtiment des langues, l'anglais, que tout le monde avait, mais aussi le français, l'espagnol, l'allemand et pleins d'autres langues qui donnaient des cours en suppléments et en parascolaires.

Je la remerciais, lui tendis la feuille que je devais lui rendre et elle m'en tendit une que je devrais faire signer à tous mes profs à remettre à la fin de la semaine. Je partis donc, les bras pleins de volumes en quête de mon casier, me faisant dévisager par tout les autres élèves. J'en aurais rougi si je n'avais pas, à ce moment là, percuté quelqu'un et que mes livres ne s'étaient pas tous éparpillés au sol. Quelques personnes rigolèrent et je me penchais pour me dépêcher de les ramasser quand je vis que la personne que j'avais bousculé m'aider à les ramasser aussi. Je m'excusais aussitôt.

**«Je… désolée… je ne regardais pas où j'allais…» **Bégayais-je en parfaite idiote que je suis.  
**« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, si je n'avais pas été perdu dans mes pensées, j'aurais pu t'éviter» **

Je relevais la tête pour lui sourire, car ce n'est pas tout le monde qui prendrait le blâme alors que je sais bien que c'est ma faute. Je croisais alors deux yeux bleus, qui me donnèrent une impression de déjà-vu.

Je me relevais avec les volumes que j'avais ramassé et attendis qu'il me donne les autres, mais il semblait vouloir les garder. Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif.

**«Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser foncer dans pleins d'autres personnes et te laisser porter tout ce poids» **  
**«C'est gentil, mais je ne suis pas aussi frêle que tu le crois»** Lui dis-je en pensant au fait que je faisais du karaté.  
**«Non, non, j'insiste, c'est pour me faire pardonner. Quel est ton casier ?» **Demanda-t-il.  
**«Le 113»** Répondis-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers les casiers. Il avait l'air plutôt gentil comme garçon, je ne pensais pas me faire des amis pour le temps que je serais ici, mais peut-être qu'une amitié ou deux ne me ferait pas de tort. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil et remarquais alors que tout comme moi il était habillé de noir, ses cheveux également noirs tombaient sur ses épaules alors que son grand toupet était à l'avant, toujours en pointe et le dessus de ses cheveux, coupés plus courts, formait des pointes dans les airs. Il avait du eye-liner noir et un collier à pointes. Il était plutôt séduisant, je devais l'avouer, mais je ne m'attendais pas, dès le premier jour à rencontrer une personne du même style que moi. Il remarqua alors que je le regardais et me sourit gentiment. Je lui rendis bien sûr son sourire quand il me dicta que nous étions arrivés.

Je lui tendis les volumes que j'avais dans les bras et pris ma clé pour ouvrir mon casier, je pris donc les volumes l'un après l'autre et les placer sur l'étagère du milieu, il n'était pas très grand, mais ce serait suffisant (je parle bien sûr du casier ici).

**«Merci de m'avoir aidé»** Lui dis-je **«J'aurais sûrement eut de la difficulté toute seule, au fait, je m'appelle… Isabella Swan» **

Je préférais dire mon prénom en entier, je me ferais peut-être moins remarquer si je ne précisais pas que je préférais que l'on m'appelle Bella.

**«Ce n'était rien, ravie de faire ta connaissance Isabella, moi je m'appelle Lionel Morgan, si tu as un quelconque problème tu peux venir me voir, mais je t'avertis tout de suite, car je ne veux pas t'empêcher de rencontrer des gens, je ne suis pas le plus apprécié ici, on me laisse tranquille car on respecte mon apparence, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis et je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves dans le même bateau que moi. Donc, je vais te laisser, mais si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner à ton prochain cours…»**  
**«Euh… oui merci» **Répondis-je en sachant parfaitement où était ma classe, mais bon, j'avais envie d'en connaître un peu plus sur lui.

Pourquoi les élèves de ce lycée de l'appréciait pas, il semble pourtant une personne très bien, sûrement plus gentille que la plus part de ceux qui sont ici. Je lui souris gentiment, mais j'avais bien l'intention de me tenir un peu avec lui, quitte à rester seule tout ce temps que je vais passer ici, vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagné. Je me demande comment il fait pour être à l'école tous les matins avec un sourire comme il m'a adressé plutôt si tout le monde le rejette ? Ce doit être quelqu'un de fort. Lionel Morgan… ce nom me dit quelque chose, avait-il été dans une de mes classes au primaire?

**«J'ai maths avec M. Lagueux»** Finis-je par lui dire.  
**«Ah oui ? Moi aussi ! Ce sera pas difficile de t'y amener alors !»** Me dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Comment voulait-il que je ne sois pas ami avec lui s'il me sourit toujours avec autant de gaieté?

Nous marchâmes en silence, échangeant de légers sourires de temps en temps. Je venais de le rencontrer et il me semblait déjà que je le connaissais. Cette impression est plutôt persistante. Je décidais donc de lui demander.

**«Dis… je ne t'ai pas déjà rencontrer quelque part ?»** dis-je tout bas, car je me trouvais idiote, si l'ont se connaissait avant, je ne veux même pas penser à comment il réagirait si je ne me rappelle pas de lui.  
Étonnement il partit à rire.

**«Quoi ?» **Lui demandais-je.  
**«Je ne savais pas que je changeais autant sans mon style gothique»**

Je m'arrêtais de marcher et le regardais de nouveau. Oui… je connais ce visage…

**« Ah ! T'es le facteur !» **M'écriais-je aussitôt en le reconnaissant.

Il repartit à rire encore plus.

**«Bingo !»** Me répondit-il. Il reprit son sérieux et me regarda de nouveau. **«Je suis déçu que tu ne me reconnaisse pas Bella, on c'est connu bien avant, lorsque l'on avait 8 ans.»**  
**«Han… je…»** Essayais-je de penser.

Il était sûr qu'il me connaissait déjà, il avait utilisé mon diminutif.  
Une petite lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

**Flash-Back, 10 ans plus tôt. **

Je partis de ma maison où ma maman était en train de se chicaner avec son amoureux du moment, je n'aimais pas quand elle se chicanait, ça me mettais les larmes aux yeux.  
Je me dirigeais vers le parc qui me recueillait à chaque fois que j'avais de la peine ou que je devais m'échapper de chez moi. Je m'installais dans le tourniquet et mis mes pieds à l'extérieur pour me permettre de tourner, comme j'étais toute seule. Je ruminais de sombres pensées pour une petite fille tel que j'étais, mais j'étais obligé d'être plus adulte que quiconque de mon âge, ma mère n'étant pas une vraie maman pour moi. J'arrêtais de faire tourner le tourniquet car j'avais mal aux jambes, quand je sentis que celui-ci se mit en marche tout seul. Je regardais derrière moi et un garçon d'à peu près mon âge me souriait et tournait le tourniquet pour moi. Je lui rendis son sourire avant de me reconcentrer sur le fait que je n'avais pas mérité une telle mère qui ne s'occupe pas de moi. Une larme coula sur ma joue et le tourniquet arrêta de tourner.

Le garçon vint s'asseoir à mon côté.

**«Pourquoi tu pleures ?»** Me demanda-t-il.  
**«Pour rien»** Répondis-je aussitôt en essuyant mes larmes. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et me le tendis. **«Merci»**  
«**Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire pourquoi tu pleures, tu sais. Je m'appelle Lionel, et toi ?»**  
**«Isabella, mais je préfère Bella»** Dis-je en me mouchant.  
**«Bien. Tu veux jouer avec moi maintenant ?» **

J'acceptais et nous nous embarquâmes aussitôt dans une mission d'exploration de la forêt amazonienne où l'on s'était fait attaquer par des créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres et où il était toujours là pour me sauver de ces vilains monstres. J'avais du partir quand ma maman avait crié mon nom. Je saluais Lionel et lui promit de le revoir le lendemain.

Le lendemain, j'étais revenue à la même heure et il m'attendait sur le tourniquet.  
Nous avions cette fois-ci joué aux explorateurs des océans, sur le grand module. C'était la première fois que j'avais vraiment un ami. Nous étions dans un moment calme de l'océan et j'allais m'asseoir à côté du capitaine.

**«Dis, Lionel, tu es mon ami ?»**  
**«Bah oui Bella ! Toi aussi tu es mon amie !»**

J'étais partie quelques minutes après parce que ma mère m'avait dit de rentrer pour 18h et que c'était 18h dans 5 minutes. Je saluais Lionel et partis presque en gambadant, contente d'avoir enfin un ami.

Le lendemain, nous nous rencontrâmes encore. Le jeu de cette fois-ci fut celui du dragon, de la princesse et du chevalier, bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de vrai dragon, nous n'étions pas encore assez bon pour en combattre. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas eu un gros rôle, j'étais restée attacher à un poteau du module à l'aide de cordes à danser, à le regarder combattre un dragon imaginaire dans le but de me sauver la peau. Une fois qu'il tua le méchant dragon, complètement dans mon rôle, je lui avais sauter au coup et lui avait donné un gros câlin.

**«Avoir su que tu me sauterais au cou comme ça, j'aurais sorti cette idée de jeu dès le début. » **

J'étais partie à rire à ce moment et je l'avais légèrement bousculer. Il avait ensuite essayer de me soulever, vu que j'étais sa princesse, il se devait de me soulever comme tel pour m'amener à notre carrosse. Mais aussitôt qu'il me prit dans ses bras nous étions tombés à la renverse dans un grand éclat de rire.

Nous ne nous relevâmes pas et restâmes couchés au sol.

**«Dis Lionel, t'es mon premier vrai ami»**  
**«Mais… une fille comme toi… tu dois avoir pleins d'amis de filles !» **Répliqua-t-il, outré.  
**«Mais je te dis que non, les filles de mon école me trouve étrange et elles m'insultent tout le temps. T'es le premier avec qui je m'amuse»**  
**«Ohh… c'est plate pour toi **(N/R: c'est dommage pour toi)**, mais je suis content d'être ton premier ami.»** m'avait-il répondu.  
**«Lioneeelll ?»**  
**«Bellaaa ?»**  
**«Tu vas être mon ami pour la vie ?»  
«D'accord, ami pour la vie»** Il m'avait ensuite serré la main.

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans le même style. Mais lorsque le lundi d'après, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que nous nous amusions ensemble, il ne vint pas après une heure d'attente, j'étais retournée chez moi. Le lendemain et tous les autres jours de la semaine, je l'avais attendu, mais il n'était pas revenu, j'avais donc arrêté d'aller l'attendre à la même heure, croyant que mon premier ami m'avait abandonné et me trouvait ridicule, comme les filles de ma classe.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Je ne me rappelais plus de ça. Ami pour la vie. Je lui lançais un regard.  
**  
«C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles.»  
«C'est parce que c'est moi !»** Rigola-t-il.  
**«Pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenu ?»** L'accusais-je aussitôt. **«Tu m'avais abandonné, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de toi. J'ai cru que tu me croyais aussi idiote que le croyaient les filles de ma classe !»**  
**«Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Mais ma grand-mère est morte la dernière soirée où je t'ai vu et mes parents ont tout de suite fait bagages pour aller retrouver mon grand-père. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé la chance de t'avertir ou de te contacter par un quelconque moyen. Après deux semaines, on est revenu, mais à chaque fois que j'allais au parc, tu n'y étais plus.»**  
**«Oh… je savais pas, désolée pour ta grand-mère.»**  
**«Merci, mais ça fait longtemps de cela. Moi aussi j'ai souffert de ne pas t'avoir revu, moi aussi dans mon école j'étais rejeté.»** M'expliqua-t-il.  
**«Et l'on a viré tous les deux gothiques» **Ricanais-je en me rappelant que quand je l'avais vu la première fois, lui et moi étions tout les deux habillés comme des enfants normaux. **«Et tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux»** Remarquais-je en lui touchant une de ses longues mèches.  
**«Quel sens de l'observation ! Bon, ce n'est pas que je veux arrêter notre conversation, mais l'on ferait mieux de marcher plus vite si l'on ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours, un retard à ton premier jour, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.»**

Nous marchâmes donc plus rapidement. Cela me faisait étrange, car même si je ne l'avais connu qu'une semaine, une merveilleuse semaine, et même si je ne sais pas qui il est maintenant, j'avais cette impression qui me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Quelque part au fond de moi, j'ai le goût de lui faire confiance. Mon premier ami retrouvé, pourra-t-on l'être de nouveau ? C'est plutôt bien parti je trouve.

Je m'étonne moi-même, je ne croyais pas me faire un ami dès le premier jour, je n'avais même pas l'intention de m'en faire un seul ! Je le regardais et lui souris de nouveau, il me le rendit, avec un bonheur flagrant dans le regard. Est-ce qu'il veut toujours être mon ami, va-t-il s'éloigner de moi pour me permettre de faire la connaissance d'autres personnes ? Étrangement, maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je ressens encore moins qu'avant l'envie de me faire d'autres amis.

Une fois arrivé à la classe il alla s'installer à son bureau, pour ma part, j'allais faire signer ma feuille à M. Lagueux qui, heureusement, ne me demanda pas de me présenter devant les autres et me laissa même choisir ma place dans la classe, car il y avait 3 bureaux de libres. À l'avant complètement, au fond à droite et une place au milieu, à côté de Lionel, le choix ne fut pas compliqué. Le prof me fit un signe de la tête, comprenant sûrement que je préfère m'asseoir à côté de quelqu'un du même «gang» que moi, alors que c'est seulement car c'est mon ami. Je me dirigeais donc vers ma place, souriant à Lionel.

* * *

_* J'ai décidais de laisser tomber le décalage horaire entre les deux lieux (Forks et Phoenix), s'il y en a un, c'est plus facile pour moi. =D_

_Une petite review pour m'encourager à écrire plus vite ? _


End file.
